A Regulator's Duty, A Soldiers Honor
by IronCross
Summary: With her life turned up side down. Amber and strange outsiders must travel the wasteland under the protection of a Regulator and a soldier from the past in search of her renegade father. But can they survive the harshness of the Capital Wasteland? Ch.9 up
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **I don't own Fallout 3 or Shuffle!, only the stuff I made up. And I would like to apologize to my reviewers who may have to reread my story. I should have taken my time the first time. But live and learn right? Enjoy.

**Book 1: Project purity**

War... War never changes... Since the dawn of human kind, when our ancestors first discovered the killing power of rock and bone. Blood has been spilled in the name of everything. From God, to justice, to simple psychotic rage.

In the year of 2077, after a millennia of armed conflict. The destructive nature of man could sustain itself no longer. The world was plunged into an abyss of nuclear fire and radiation.

But It was not, as some had predicted, the end of the world. Instead, the apocalypse was simply a prologue to another bloody chapter of human history. For man had succeeded in destroying the world...

But war... War never changes...

In the early days, thousands were spared the horrors of the holocaust by taking refuge in enormous underground shelters known as Vaults.

But when they emerged, they had only the hell of the wastes to greet them. All except those of Vault 101. For on that fateful day, when fire rained from the sky. The giant steel door of vault 101 slide closed, and never reopened.

It was here you were born... It is here you will die. Because in Vault 101... No one ever enters... And no one ever leaves...

**Chapter 1: Future Imperfect**

Grey ceilings... Walls... Floors... and dull lighting... This was the atmosphere of the Vault. Everyday it was the same routine. Do your job, follow the Overseers orders, and do everything with the mind of a drone. This went on day after day, and though she considered herself very quiet and reserved, Amber often found herself wanting to scream bloody murder up and down the hallways. Then at least it would give someone something to talk about, rather than repeating the same mundane gossip that has been around for over 200 years.

Amberlee Rivers was a cheery 19 year old girl with long straight Auburn hair, brilliant bright blue eyes, had smooth dusky colored skin and wore oval shaped classes. She was at an average height of 5'6 and had a slim body, one that most girls her age berate her for out of jealousy. As for clothing, the only thing the residents were allowed to wear was their 101 Vault suits, which in her opinion were too skin tight and she often felt uncomfortable around others because of this. That and their job uniforms, though somehow her childhood bully Butch and his gang of trouble makers managed to make leather Jackets and now called themselves the "Tunnel Snakes".

Amber honestly didn't know why Butch always bullied her, but ever since they were little, the two of them were always clashing over one thing or another. Sometimes even pull pranks on one other, like the time she snuck into his room and super glued his dresser shut. Then Butch would retaliate, but she always kept her head high and proud out of defiance, which of course would piss Butch off, leading to a heated argument that ended when a security officer happened to be walking by. Then there was Amata, her best friend since they were babies.

Amata was the daughter of the Overseer, which often alienated her from the other children, possibly out of fear of the Overseer, as his word was taken as Law. However, Amber treated Amata like a normal person, and naturally they became close. But truth be told, this also alienated Amber from the other children as well. Yet strangely, she didn't mind. In fact, she preferred it that way, for ever since she was a child, Amber always felt like an outsider when she was near the others. Instead of hanging out with them, she often found herself helping her father with his work in the medic station, working at her job as a Computer Tech, or being with Amata.

Her father was the Vault doctor, and was well respected by the people he took care of. One might even dare say he was more respected then the Overseer due to his kind ways and understanding nature. He was the type of man with great strength of character, one which Amber admired very much, and for years tried to be like him. Her mother died while giving birth to her, but her father always kept her memory alive by telling Amber stories of when they were together and showing old photos while she was still alive. Though Amber had her mother's long beautiful red hair; everyone would agree that she looked more like her father because of her eyes and her "handsome" face.

Looking back on her childhood, Amber could remember her mother's favorite passage from the Bible, a passage her father put into a picture frame and hung it on her bedroom wall. "Revelation 21:6 I am Alpha and Omega. The beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely." Helping others with no expectation of a reward. This was a creed that Amber based her life around, and she did so without regrets. She may not get anything out of it physically, but emotionally, she felt a deep sense of satisfaction that physical things could never hope to fill. Despite this however, Amber still hungered for something more, something that would give her inner peace and hopefully ease the uneasiness that came from being cooped up in this cage all her life.

As Amber lay on her bed, her mind began to wander aimlessly as she stared at the same grey concrete ceiling. "Is this the life I'm going to live? Am I truly going to have to go day to day like this?" She wondered and pondered, but like usual no answer came to her. Just blanks and worthless daydreams.

"Hey space cadet. Mind if I join you?" Came a familiar female voice. Amber smiled knowingly and glanced in Amata's direction. Amata was her age and height, but her hair was dark brown and tide in the back, had rich brown eyes, and because of her Latino background, her skin was a nice light tan color; Though she would deny it, Amata had a nice figure that would easily swoon any man in the Vault, much to her father's dismay.

"Sure, as long as you don't mind talking about what's it like outside the Vault," Amber answered cheerfully as she sat up, adjusting her suit slightly so it wouldn't look wrinkly. Besides useless gossip, the two of them often converse about the outside world, for it was the only thing that kept them sane. Though both were fully aware of the destruction that supposedly destroyed the world, both couldn't help but wonder what it was like outside. This subject made them talk for hours, and because it was forbidden by the Overseer, it gave the extra excitement that they both abused very often.

"So, if you had the option to leave. Who would you take with you? And it can only be one person," Amata asked, sitting cross legged on the opposite side of the bed. Amber rubbed her chin thoughtfully, and then smiled.

"I know where this is going, you're trying to find out if there's a guy I like aren't you?"

"Wha.. How? Oh geez you're no fun!" Amata laughed playfully, "But seriously, there's got to be at least one guy here you like. Charlie perhaps?"

Amber however shook her head, "No. I mean he's nice and everything. But I just don't see him that way... Or any other guy here..."

"Oh dear. Please don't tell me you're planning on "switching teams"?

Amber gave her friend a puzzled look, "Switch teams? What teams?" Amata looked scandalized for a moment before recovering and looking slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting you're a little naive when it comes to these things. So how should I put this so you can understand without damaging your innocence?"

Amber frown softly,"Oh come now! I'm not that delicate! Just give it to me straight!" She insisted. Amata looked reluctant at first, then gave a sigh and asked, "Amber, are you a lesbian? Or swing both ways?"

That was the last thing Amber expected to hear, and naturally she felt her face turn red hot for not catching on, or how close her friend was to the truth of her attractions to both sexes.

"Neither of course! What on earth gave you that idea?" she denied forcefully.

Amata chuckled, "Just checking. But you don't have that much to choose from you know. And I know we're still young, but it would be in our best interest to find a man now before all the "Good" ones are taken!"

"You make it sound like this is some sort of race. Besides, I don't want to force my way in. I want it to happen naturally."

"You mean like in your romance novels right?" Amata poked. Amber nodded, but knew what was coming next.

"I know you enjoy living your life in the clouds Amber. But like it or not, I don't think you have the option of being that... well... free... We all have to work with what we got and... Oh dear god I sound like my father! But he's kind of right, and I think you should pick now before someone else picks for you."

Amber bit her lower lip and sat silently for a moment, thinking on what her friend said. Was she right? Should she start looking for that special someone now? She smiled and shook her head.

"No. Unless I willingly fall in love, I'm not going to pick my life partner. Without love, what would be the point?"

Amata gave a tired sigh but grinned in spite of herself, "Well, I won't stop you if that's how you feel. But enough with all this serious talk. Let's go see if your father needs any help with his work." Amber nodded in agreement and followed her friend down the corridor.

As they made their way down to the lab, the two past by Tom Holden and Mary Clearwater, whom were conversing about their wedding plans. They were invited of course, but it was a rare occasion when someone actually formally invited you to a social gathering, especially a wedding. Most would often just show up out of boredom, not bothering to inform the host of their coming or assisting with the arrangements. This however was very different. Tom remembered his sister's wedding and the 10 people who suddenly showed up and ruin the whole ceremony. So the two quickly got everything prepared, using their own resources mainly because the Overseer often complained about the shortages. Their day was a week from now, and Amber could literally feel excitement from the both of them. Truth be told, she felt a little jealous.

While they talked to the newly weds, Amber's mind began to wander again, only this time it was about actually about something she often pushed aside. Love. It felt foreign to her, yet, she yearned for it. Her father of course showed all the love a parent could give. But the one she was looking for was the kind that only a mate could give. Her gaze met Holly's for a moment, and in her eyes Amber could see pure happiness.

"Hey Space cadet, quit looping around in space and come on! We've got to go!" said Amata as she pinched her waist playfully, causing Amber to jump 2 inches off the ground in surprise.

"Eeekk! Amata! You know I hate it when you do that!" she cried out, giving her friend a fake glare.

Amata however just stuck out her tongue in defiance, "Liar. Now that I have your full attention, let's go before Butch shows up."

Amber gave Amata a curious look, "Why? Is Butch trying to pull something?" Amata nodded and grinned.

"Yeah. You know he still hasn't quite forgiven you for dismantling his "toilet bomb." Tom overheard him talking about doing something to your hair."

Amber suddenly felt mortified. Her hair? Why couldn't he do something normal like pour cold water on her head or remove all the toilet seats in the girl's bathroom like he did two weeks ago? Her hair was like her virginity, it was sacred! Amber's eyes suddenly turn into angry slits, a very rare but terrifying sight.

"If he so much touches a single strain, I swear on my mother's grave that he'll feel the wrath of God!"

"Whoa, Easy there! Retract the claws! If you keep making that face it's going to leave permanent wrinkles you know!" Amata warned. But that fell on deaf ears as Amber prepared to go on a war path against her arch rival.

"It will be worth it! I'll scalp his hide and mount it like a damn trophy!"

"Now, Now honey. No need to go that far..." Came a deep but friendly voice from behind them. Amber froze on the spot and wearily turned around to see her father smiling down at her playfully.

"Well, I can see that you two are as lively as ever. So what brings you down here?"

"Oh hey dad... uh... We just wanted to see if you or Jonas needed any help at the lab," Amber replied sheepishly, her anger completely gone and her usual peaceful and shy demeanor returned to normal. Her father's eye however twinkled with a little mischief that usually meant she was about to be teased.

"Helping me? Sounded to me you were getting ready to go on a hunt. Let me guess, did a certain tunnel snake poke around where he wasn't suppose to?"

Amber flushed darkly and went completely mute; Amata however backed her up and explained that Butch was planning to pull another prank. Her father seem to understand and uninterested, but Amber could still see the laughter in his deep blue eyes. It was a true wonder that he never remarried. Even women half his age or less have offered their hands. But like usual he would just give them a kind smile and decline. Amber also insisted that her father should get remarried, but he would only shake his head and pull out an old photo of Amber's mother and gaze at it and say that she was the only women he would ever love. It was touching, but it made her feel very sad. For every time she seen him like that, it was like watching a love dove without it's mate; just waiting for itself to die, and he never denied on how much he missed her. These words always made Amber cry, and then her father would kindly comfort her, telling her that everything was fine.

In truth, deep down, it had always been Amber's fear that when she got old enough that her father would one day just disappear and leave her behind. The idea terrified her; as the idea of losing him. So Amber assisted her father where ever she could; learning as she went, and retained as much as her mind would allow. Although it was a way for her to be close to her father, it also a duty Amber enjoyed performing for others; to help them live better lives, or at least assist in making their lives bearable. Some would say there's very little difference between the two, Amber however thought the difference lied within the satisfaction of making a difference, no matter how small or seemingly insignificant it appeared to be.

However, today only the usual walk-ins from the 150 occupants in the vault came in to report any illness. Stanely Armstrong had a bad case of chronic headache that he claimed was the lighting inside the Vault, but it was more likely from being overworked and lack of sleep. But with the Overseer's unrealistic time tables, Stanely's problem was sadly never going to go away. Freddie Gomez was suffering from VDS, or Vault Depression Syndrome from constant stress and from being cooped up; something that was very difficult to cure with medication alone. And Christen Kendall; whom just wanted someone to talk to about her problems involving her father, whom often vented his frustrations on her when things didn't go his way. Amber from time to time was willing to listen to her, and though not as charismatic as her dad, Christen seemed to appreciate Amber putting up with her. So there wasn't any real point of her or Amata being there since Jonas, Dad's faithful assistant and good family friend could easily finish up and send the patients on their way.

So Amber return to her normal duties as one of the techs in the Vault. And this how her days went on; unchanging, and boring as the last. And even though she was in charge of debugging systems and maintaining the hardware responsible for everyday living, in truth, she was always shadowed by Floyd Lewis or Officer Kendall by the order of the Overseer. Amber and her father have always been treated this way, for what reasons, she never knew. But it was obvious that the Overseer disliked them both, which was strange considering that neither of them had ever done anything wrong.

But life went on, no matter how unfair it was. And like it or not, she was going have to spend the rest of her days here. That was until the next day, when Amber's life got turn completely up side down…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Regulator**

The Capital wastelands. One of Man kinds biggest achievements and failures. For the unwary and inexperienced, it is a one way ticket to hell. For the rest, a constant battle for survival. Roland knew this to be true, for he had been doing it since he was 8 years old.

As the dry dusty wind blew across his body and through his shoulder length dark blonde hair; the bronze skinned Regulator tilted his wide brim hat lower so none of the sand would get into his ice colored eyes. For extra protection he wore a leather coat that had special oils to keep it from getting wet and keep the harmful radiation at bay; inside the interior of the coat was several layers of Kevlar that protected him from small fire arms and shrapnel. Beneath that he had a vest that had the same layout as his coat. That was all the protective clothing he had; everything else was a simple light button shirt, worn out blue jeans, and black knee high travel boots. For style he wore box shaped glasses that were tinted dark green and a silver ring that held a dark green stone.

Weapons come and go, whether they were destroyed in battle, lost, or stolen. However there were certain weapon types that he preferred, such as his Mauser 86 bolt action rifle that was adapted with a scope and fired a 7.62x51mm round. His mother's Redhawk revolver, which fired a .44 magnum round and had an extended barrel; and his makeshift sword that he forged from steel scrape metal. The blade was nothing fancy. In fact, it looked just plain ugly. But it served its purpose countless times when Roland was forced into a situation that involved melee combat. The blade from hilt to tip was 5 feet long, lacked a hilt, and the handle was wrapped in several layers of cloth that he had to occasionally readjust.

Now normally he would also be packing either a sub-machine gun or an automatic assault rifle so he wouldn't have to go through the tiring process of making more rounds for his Mauser 86 and revolver, (as their caliber was rare) but the last weapon he had, the Sten MkII, decided to call it quits when he was in the middle of a fire fight with some Raiders. After narrowly escaping death by the skin of his teeth, Roland broke the damn thing apart with a rock, and proceeded to melt it down into small ingots so he could use them later to make bullets. Many would question this method, but Roland never did trust a Sten despite its reputation of being reliable in combat. And out of spite, he figured it was more useful to him as ammunition then extra cash in his pocket. Not like he would have gotten much out of it anyway. Sten's were dirt cheap and very easy to make if you knew how.

This was just a piece of what Roland had to deal with as a Regulator, whose sole duty was to protect the people of the wasteland by killing ones whom were deemed evil. It was also their mission to assist their allies, the Nuclear Knights, whom have for the past decade have been using their resources to assist the people of the Wasteland, a trait that the Brotherhood of Steel back west seemed to lack.

"Evil shall fall to our guns" That was the Regulators creed. That "Evil" had several names in the Capital Wasteland. The most common were the Raiders, gangs of sadistic punks whom preyed on whomever was weaker than them. For the most part, Raiders were just highly addicted junkies whom took pleasure in mugging, torturing, killing, and raping their victims, and not necessarily in that order. Thankfully most of the time they were only armed with weapons that were either poorly maintained or manufactured; and their choice in protective clothing was the least to be desired, as it often consisted bits of scrape metal that covered their vitals while at the same time made them look skimpy, especially the female Raiders, whom were easier to kill for this reason.

Then there were the Slavers. These scum bags made their living off capturing anyone they can get their hands on and sell them into slavery, which ranged from labor to prostitution. Roland disliked the Raiders because they were annoying. Slavers he hated with a passion, and never bought their lame excuse of "just making a living". Roland never gave a Slaver a chance, and shot them on site. Now unlike the Raiders, these guys were better armed, smarter, and had decent enough armor to make them an actual threat to the Regulator. Ones with slaves he took better care, because slaves were forced to wear explosive collars around their necks, and with a press of a button or if they got out of sensor range, could literally have their heads blown off. So that normally forced Roland to shadow them first before sniping the Slavers from afar in a quick fashion so the bastards couldn't use their slaves like hostages.

Next on this list was a group that Roland hadn't dealt with till he arrived in the D.C. area 5 years ago. That was Talon Company. Merc's whom gave their ilk a very bad name. Like dirty whores, they'd literally do any job and never ask questions either. And very often attacked anyone who appeared to have anything of value, which usually resulted in a fire fight. Talon merc's rarely retreated when things looked bad, in fact, it had been rumored that they take just as much drugs as the Raiders did, only their's were designed to enhanced their bodies to survive intense combat.

Roland for the most part tried to avoid these people as much as possible, as they never forget whom hit their friends, and were armed to the teeth. Though not on par with the BOS or the NK, they were pretty damn close. And they ran their entire outfit like an army; always traveled in large groups of 7 or more; and sometimes had robots to assist them. Roland only dealt with this group once, and that was to free a BOS operative that had been captured. That job sucked from beginning to end. Thankfully he had 5 other Regulator's to assist in this task. However the battle was intense, and both sides suffered serious casualties before the day was done. Though the mission was a success, and the Talon squad of 25 men was eliminated, it cost the Wasteland four of their best Regulators that patrolled the area. The only plus from that fight was the gear the dirt bags had on them, which he and his only surviving comrade split between themselves… Much to the BOS annoyance, but hell, they didn't lose anyone in the deal, so it was fair in his opinion.

The last was the worse. The Super Mutants. These things were very dangerous, and were a threat to everyone and everything that roamed the Capital Wasteland. No one knows where they come from or why they continue to populate the D.C. area at an alarming rate. Roland rarely encountered one, since he had the sense to avoid them at all cost. But he did observed them from afar. These things were humanoid looking for the most part, stood 8 feet tall, were very large and muscular, had green or yellowish skin that was as thick as Kevlar armor, and were always in a constant rage. Super Mutants often killed their victims before eating them, but on rare occasion they will capture someone alive and haul them off somewhere; never to be seen again.

The weapons they carried depended on the Mutant, as they had a system where the weakest had the crappiest while the larger stronger Mutants got the big guns. First in rank was a regular Super Mutant, which were often armed with makeshift nailed clubs and hunting rifles of various calibers, and sometimes had hand grenades. Super Mutant Brutes were the most numerous and more heavily armed with Assault rifles of various kinds, Sledge hammers, Squad weapons, and Missile weapons.

Next in line to them in numbers and strength were the Masters. These Mutants were smarter, larger, quicker, and more heavily armed with weapons they learned to maintain. These consist of Chinese Assault rifles of various kinds, Sniper weapons, Squad weapons, Missile weapons, and laser weapons.

Although the Master controlled most of the Super Mutant populous, Overlords were the main Commanders. Fewer in numbers, stronger than the Masters, quicker, and armed with Laser weapons they've managed to liberate from the BOS in the D.C. area. They aren't exactly smarter than the Masters, but their strength keeps them in line, and are unfortunately intelligent enough to form basic battle strategies to overwhelm their opponents.

Last but not least, the Super Mutant Behemoth. Just like how the name sounds, this bus sized nightmare stands at a whopping 14 feet, are extremely quick, insanely strong, and very, very stupid. This is the last stage in the Super Mutant life cycle, and thankfully there are very few of these things walking around. However, they are largely unstoppable and nothing can control them. Not even their own brethren, who are smart enough to stay away when this thing is on a rampage. This giant is normally armed with a club of some sort and spends its existence just smashing things in a insanity-like rage.

There were other dangers in the wastes, like dangerous mutated wild life and malfunctioning robots. But they were a little more predictable, and could be dealt with easily if one had the means and knowledge. Those who didn't obviously didn't last long, and the merciless cycle of life continued on without slowing down.

As Roland stood silently over a rocky hill, staring into the vast desert and the bones of his past civilization, behind him hovered his partner, Sergeant RL-3; a Gusty unit that was created for the United States army in 2077, just shortly before the bombs fell. RL-3 main body was a solid steel ball that protected its main processor; beneath it was a jet propulsion system enabling it to hover up to 8ft off the ground; had three sensors that served at its "eyes" at the top of its body; and three arms that rotate 360 degrees below. Two of those arms held a plasma cannon and a flame thrower, making it able to combat enemies from near and afar, and the third was a normal "hand", used to disarm traps and mines.

Roland was given this unit and a Pip-boy around the time his mother died from the Nuclear Knights, a system they developed so green Regulators could survive and gain skills they needed while they patrolled the unforgiving Wasteland. Roland was now at a point where he didn't need his Gusty, but RL-3's presence still provided him with a sense of security that his kin lacked. Plus the bucket of bolts came in handy when he needed to get decent shut eye when on the go.

However, his days of a loner was about to come to a screeching halt. Just recently, Roland became informed that he was required to find recruits, and command them himself. In one day, Roland was promoted to Captain, had the tiring task of recruiting and training, and move into an area as his base of operation that the NK picked out for him. The extra thousand NK credits was nice, but the task of training and babysitting he wasn't too fond of, considering he disliked working with others with the exception of RL-3. Plus a base meant he would be putting himself and possibly others in danger. As it was well known, Roland had quite a few enemies out in the Wasteland from dealing out "Justice". So staying in one spot with a big target over your head was not a very good idea. The NK brass however ignored his warnings and simply told him that he would be given equipment to make the necessary countermeasures to increase his survival.

Roland however, was not comforted by this information at all. Why? Mainly because the NK lacked the ability to transport anything at long distances without consuming precious time. Meaning he would first have to pick a spot, then sit there with a thumb up his ass until **A) **He got mugged by a desperate Wastelander, **B) **Got shot up by either the Raiders, Slavers, Super Mutants, or the Talon Company, **C) **Got eaten by the vicious wild life that plagued the Wasteland, Or **D) **the NK would come over the horizon like Sentinels of heaven and deliver the much needed gear he would need to support not only himself, but a squad of 12... Yeah, D sounded like a pipe dream and the others were a horrible prediction waiting to happen.

"Hey Sergeant, I think we've stayed in this area long enough. Let's head over to Megaton and re-supply." RL-3 Carefully hovered higher and quickly scanned the area for mutated animals that often appeared when you least expected. That, and the area they were in also happen to be the hunting grounds for the Yao Guai, the mutated ancestors of the Black bear.

"That would be wise sir. Before we do though, could you explain to me why we've sitting in an area that is infested with Yao Guai!" The Gusty asked in a very irritated voice.

Roland however shook his head," Cause it makes it harder for assassins to shoot me when I'm surrounded by mutated Bears…" He replied rather bluntly.

RL-3 hovered silently for a moment. Probably trying to come up with a smart-ass remark or pester him about his tasks. Apparently it was the latter, "If I may sir, might I suggest we make a base of operation rather than wait for the Brass to give us one? I don't know about you, but moving around like this isn't going to improve our survivability any longer. And having a place to rest and defend is far more tactical then running around and hiding under random rocks from a bunch of drug addicted meat bags and Merc wanna-be's…."

RL-3 had a nasty personality, and though he respected Roland, the green robot was constantly being pushed to its limits in protecting his master, and over time had become more cynical and got agitated easily over simple matters. Roland felt sorry for the little guy, but that as they say is how the cookie crumbles, and the little Gusty's only salvation was when Roland would retire after his 25 years of serving the Regulators and the NK. That retirement however was five years away. And both knew that the NK or the Regulators were going to send them on a suicide mission one of these days, and both often converse on what they would do when that happened. Sufficed to say, neither have come to a agreeable solution.

Roland thought for a moment while he dug out his tobacco bag and rolled himself a cigarette, "You may be right. But finding a good spot is not going to be easy. I Preferably want one at least 15 miles away from any Raider outposts, Paradise Falls, and that military base those Talon company douche bags took over just recently. So yeah, unless you have a spot that fits that criteria, our options are pretty slim at the moment."

"Well, since you enjoy hiding in holes, we could make those discovered Vaults our base," RL-3 humored rather cruelly. Roland frowned slightly, remembering going to the archives at the Vault-Tec headquarters in DC then going Vault diving to find out the truth behind the real purpose of the Vault-Tec vaults.

Roland almost regretted going down into those places that were more fitting to be tombs than bomb shelters. But he wanted to honor their dead, and recorded all his findings the NK historical files. To his knowledge, the NK were right now converting Vault 92 and 108 into settlements/science labs and expanding their influence. Meaning 106 was still open to debate, but that place was filled with strange gas that made him have terrible nightmares for weeks. It wasn't till he visited Doc Church in Megaton that he was able to flush out his system and be able to sleep properly again.

"No thanks," Roland said at last, "A flimsy shack sounds way more comfortable than a Vault filled with corpses. Anyway, lets get out of here before the Yao decide to castrate me."

"Now there's an idea…" The Gusty chuckled darkly as he followed the Regulator up some hills and rocky formations. Making sure that they had the higher ground at all times, as the higher elevation gave Roland and RL-3 a clearer visual of the terrain, and made it harder for anyone or thing to charge at them from below. And because both were covered in dust from the waste, they blended with the rocks nicely. Leaving the only real threat animals that could smell them from miles away.

Thankfully the most dangerous kind lived further north, or in areas where the terrain was more rocky and steep. Down further south the area was mostly rolling plains. The down side? Theses areas had more irradiated cesspools that had leaked from the higher areas with no where to go, plus it was a favorite haven for large insects. Partially the radscorpion, which could grow as large as a small car, and have enough poison to kill a full grown man in seconds. The second threat was the mole rats. These ugly looking things were large as dogs, and had very sharp rodent-like teeth, and like dogs could jump up to 5ft high and tear a mans throat out.

After traveling a few miles, the two began to see a large metal object in the distance. Megaton. A settlement built from plane parts and around an undetnonated nuclear bomb. Roland strongly disliked coming to this town for this very reason, however, it was a lot closer than Rivet City, and it always had decent equipment and gear for sale. Roland wasn't entirely too sure of whom thought it would be a great idea to make a giant death trap such as this, but he didn't really care that much either. It was his job to slay criminals, not defuse bombs.

As he approached the town metal gates, Roland waved a greeting at Stockholm's whom stood in his armored balcony that towered over the gates. The man waved back and seconds later, the jet turbine engines that sat underneath the guard roared to life, causing two metal wings to rise and allowing Roland access to the settlement within. Roland hollered thanks and walked inside toward a second set of metal gates, where the Sheriff and Mayor of Megaton was there to greet him, Lucas Simms.

"Well, well. Been a while huh Roland?" He greeted pleasantly. Simms though usually very strict in nature; was actually a very likeable man. And like Roland, he too, was a Regulator, and was spending his retirement in Megaton, maintaining order as best as he could. Roland had often told him that he was nuts to live here with his son Harden, and he would have been better off protecting a smaller settlement further away from this death trap. Simms however simply chuckled and say that he was fine where he was. Although he couldn't deny the potential threat from the bomb that sat in the middle of his town.

The two conversed for a bit, mostly small talk and rumors that had little bits of information for both parties. However, there was one thing that Simms said that caught his attention. A man named Mr. Burks came into town just about a month ago, and though he wasn't too sure, Simms was certain that the man was up to no good. Roland knew Burke; this scumbag worked under Tennpenny and for years had been doing shady work for the bigot, like assassinations and Slave running. Roland eyed the bomb again and then looked at Simms hard.

"Keep an eye on Burke. Question anyone he talks to."

Simms gave Roland a curious look, "Why, is there a bounty for him?" Roland however shook his head and reached into his breast pocket and grabbed his freshly rolled smokes; lit one, then handed Simms one before he continued.

"No, but that's because he pays others do his dirty work. I'll keep an eye on him from afar. And if he does anything I don't like, I'll kill him."

The last bit wasn't a warning, it was his intention, and Simms knew it. Though Roland was considered to be one of the best Regulators out there, he had a nasty habit of leaving destruction in his wake, and used the "Shoot first and ask questions later" rule a little too often. Roland knew this to be true; however, he hadn't met anyone who could change his way of thinking.

With their chit-chat done, both men went their separate ways. Roland scanned the town again, noting the small changes since the last time he was here, such as a couple of new faces and poorly built houses that hung on the walls of the town. Behind him RL-3 floated next to him silently, awaiting orders. Roland heaved a frustrated sigh and made his way into the crater town, climbing metal walkways that twist and turned like bad piping. And after losing his way twice, Roland managed to find Craterside supplies. However, before he went in, Roland hesitated.

"What's wrong sir?" RL-3 asked, eyeing him with his sensors, as it was rare for Regulator to behave like this. Roland stood silent for moment, and then went inside. Seconds later, the Gusty unit soon realized why his master was reluctant.

"Roland? How you've been?" Came a very cheery and southern voice. It belonged to Moria Brown, a mid-20 woman with long bright red hair that was tide back, blue eyes, and light skin. She was the owner of the store and had a great knack for machinery and gadgets. Moria was also known for her sunny, air-headed personality, a trait that sometimes put some people off.

But that was not the reason why Roland had been hesitant; the main reason was Moria, due to the fact she lacked the survival skills, had been harping on him to assist her in making a Survival guide to the Wasteland. At first, Roland didn't mind, but some of her tasks as of late were becoming more and more dangerous. Last task he was given was to maneuver through a mine field while dodging sniper fire from a crazy old man. Needless to say, it had been 4 months since he had returned to Megaton, and now that he was here, he was forced to continue this survival hell.

Moria first began to ask questions about the whole ordeal, which he in turn described as a dangerous task that shouldn't be done unless you had a knack for disarming explosives in a stressful environment. Roland didn't bother to mention the sniper, as it had nothing to do with maneuvering through a mine field, and continued on with how to slowly approach a land mine, the careful procedure of disarming, and if unsuccessful, know how to take cover when it was about to explode.

Moria was ecstatic with the results, and paid him in hand grenades, which was not exactly what he had expected as payment, but he couldn't deny its usefulness. So a bargain and a couple of trades later, Roland managed to purchase himself a EM2 Bullup rifle and some spare parts for his revolver. However, he still didn't manage to escape Moria before she managed to convince him to do another task for her. This one involving going to the Mutant infested capital city and looking for a large library to find its archives. This didn't seem too bad, as the BOS nitpicked the area a while ago and would gladly trade the Regulator for any information or books he came across, but that didn't seem like something that was going to happen anytime soon. Not until his investigation on Burke came to a close.

Roland cautiously walked out of the shop, he paused for a moment and then glanced toward Moriarty's, Megaton's Saloon. He had issues with the owner himself and on how he worked his business, but he needed to find information and the Saloon was the only place where he could get it. Plus there were small perks to the place besides the booze.

"Sergeant. Go ahead and have Moria have a look at you. I have an errand to run," Roland told his floating companion as he walked up the ramp. RL-3 however knew better. Last time Roland told him that, not only was he charged for disturbing the peace, he even had himself thrown out and was forbidden to enter Rivet City ever again. Since then, RL-3 was given the task to buy supplies and equipment whenever they passed by.

"Just don't pull the same stunt like you did in Rivet city, sir. Being thrown out of one city is bad enough. And I honestly don't like being your damn pack mule," RL-3 reminded him as he floated away.

Roland frowned at the memory. He was being harassed by a guy named Sister- whom he recognized as a slaver- and was constantly asking Roland where the Temple of Union was located. The Union was the former base where a large group of runaway slaves got together and began a movement to free their brethren. It was common knowledge (no thanks to a certain DJ) that Roland assisted them in moving their main base to the Lincoln memorial, their idol. Course, Roland had to eliminate a whole squad of Slavers beforehand. As a result, not only did he have slavers after him, but he also he got kicked out of Rivet City for snapping Sister's neck. Roland tried his best to defend himself, but lacked any evidence, plus he lost his temper and got into a scuffle with the whole security force of Rivet City.

Needless to say, Roland had no intention of repeating that ordeal any time soon. So he popped in another cigarette and walked toward the Saloon, walking past some hunters whom managed to open a shop stand in this section of the town. Upon entering the establishment, the strong odor of booze and bodies that haven't seen soap in weeks hit Roland like a wave. Once his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, the Regulator slowly walked in, scanning the area with his hawk-like eyes. Because it was the middle of the day, the bar was pretty much empty.

Nova, the saloon's prostitute, was leaning against the far left wall near the stairs, looking rather somewhat ragged and tired. Nova was 22, had short puffy red hair, light blue eyes, light skinned, and of course had a body that nobody could ignore. Her regular attire was a very tight grey leather button up shirt, skirt, and panty hose. Her shoes where just boots, but nobody really paid any attention to that detail, especially when her cleavage threatened to pop out of her shirt.

Gob, the bar keep, was busy setting up for the night when things usually got busy. Gob was a ghoul, a human who got exposed to large amounts of radiation and didn't have the good graces to die. As a result, he and his kind were doomed to slowly rot, being treated as second class citizens. Ghouls have a longer life span because of their mutation, and are healed when exposed to radiation. However, they can also turn into Feral, ghouls whom lost all reason and attack all non-ghouls on sight.

Gob apparently was bought by Moriarty from slavers, and was technically "free". But the Irish bastard charged him room and board along with Nova, making it almost impossible to get away. Roland had a plan to free both of them from this unnecessary torment, but it involved Colin Moriarty's demise, something the Regulator couldn't afford to do now.

"Hey Sugar. Been a while sense you've shown that handsome face," Nova winked, her spirits lifted by his mere presence. Roland smiled half heartily, remembering the first time they met 2 years back, and the wild time they had together for two days straight and finding himself flat broke. Today however, her usually well kept features were slightly tainted by the dark bags underneath her eyes, not to mention a slump in her posture.

"Yeah. But you on the other hand look awful. Is that Irish bastard making you do over time?"

Nova nodded her head, her attractive features frowning, "And then some. Silver took off a while back, now I'm stuck pulling her weight."

"Really? That's a crying shame. And here I was looking forward to another threesome we all so enjoy. Now what am I going to do with all this pent up energy?" Roland chuckled as he took a seat by the bar, accepting a shot of whiskey from Gob.

"Well sugar. If you can nab a cute girl in town, I might be willing to humor you…" Nova smiled sweetly while taking a seat next to him, brushing her hand up and down his left leg.

"Speaking of sinful intentions, where has that demented leprechaun run off to anyway?" Roland asked, almost oblivious to Nova's sexual treatment.

"In his office counting caps," Gob replied in a raspy like voice as he polished the counters, chuckling from the Regulators humor. Roland personally wondered who thought it would be a great idea to use bottle caps as currency rather than something useful like bullets. But the trend stuck, despite how worthless the last currency system was.

"Go figure. Say, has a guy wearing a grey suit, hat, and sunglasses been hanging around here lately?" Gob's face turned sour for a split second.

"Mister Burk? He doesn't show up until this place gets a little lively. I don't know why, but that guy gives me the creeps…" the Ghoul commented.

Suddenly Moriarty stepped from his office that was located behind the bar, took a brief look at the Regulator and basically did what he always did when Roland showed up.

"Hey Wasteland cop. Whateva it is you're looking for, I had nuthin' to do with it. And while we're at it, how about you pay me them 20 caps you owe me?" He demanded in his Irish accent that Roland swore he was faking. And as for owing money was concerned, this was simply Moriarty's way of trying to get under his skin. Roland never owed money to any one in his life, especially from a man he would shoot between the eyes if given an opportunity.

"You know pal. You make more money when I spend the nights here anyway, so why even bother? Oh, and before I forget. What happened to Silver? Did you run her off or something? Or has your abusive behavior finally taken its toll?" Roland retorted with a shark like grin that made most people run for the hills. Moriarty however just gave him a glare that suggested that he wasn't going to talk.

"None of your damn business boy!" Moriarty spat, "Now, are ya going to pay fer yer drink or am I goin' ta have ta kick yer skinny ass out?"

Roland hefted an impatient sigh and tossed twenty caps on the counter. Right after Moriarty grabbed the caps and disappeared into his office, Roland gave Gob Fifty caps for the obvious reasons.

"Sorry Gob, but Nova's gonna get the rest tonight," he said while winking toward Nova. Nova smiled back and gently grabbed his crotch while nibbling on his left ear.

"That's fine by me. Heck, Nova could use a decent customer for a change," Gob replied, wiping the counters to look like he was busy, as Moriarty had the tendency to smack him around for being "Lazy".

Roland intended to stay there until Burke showed himself and have a chance to relax; however, his pip-boy began to blink, meaning he had a message from headquarters. There were times where he wanted to break the damn thing, but since it attached itself to the users arm, that idea would bring more harm than good. Plus the device was really handy for navigating during his travels, and thanks to the VATS, (Vault-Tec Automatic Targeting System) his skills with any weapon literally doubled and encouraged the rumors of his God-like skills. However, the message that came in gave him a grim reminder of why he had mixed feelings about the device…

"Captain Roland Law. Chain of command has deemed it necessary to place a mission officer with your team. This Officer will provide you with any information and diplomatic skills you require. Also, she will act as your superior due to your infraction in Rivet City."

Roland scowled darkly at the information. Not only was he getting a superior Officer to breath down his neck, but the NK's ability to find information about him when they were 300 miles away made him wonder if they were watching him somehow. Then suddenly more information came through, only this time it confused and infuriated the hell out of him.

"Please be aware that our recent experiment has gone horribly wrong. The aliens in question are close to your location, inside Vault 101 we believe. They need to be rescued in the most peaceful manner possible. Only when your mission Officer deems it will you be allowed to use deadly force. The lives of the civilians of Vault 101 and the aliens are the top priority. Failure is not an option. Also, please try to convince the occupants to take part in our settlement program. That is all."

By impulse, Roland's head smashed against the bar counter, causing Gob and Nova to yelp in surprise and Moriarty to stick his head out of his office.

"Why the FUCK does everyone insist I clean up their FUCKING mess?" Roland roared angrily before downing all of his whisky and stomping out the door, leaving a very confused group behind.

"Duty calls eh?" Gobs asked to no one it particular while Nova shook her head in disappointment, "And I was so looking forward to tonight too…."

Note to readers:

Well, what do you guys think? Any comments is welcome, unless it's from haters.

I originally designed Roland's character to star in Elder Scrolls 4: Oblivion. But that story wasn't going anywhere, and eventually a stoic Werewolf took his place instead.

Amber Rivers character was also spawned from this story, but only a handful of her traits came along. In Oblivion, she was a beautiful; innocent, but klutzy mage apprentice whom was doing her pilgrimage with her foster-sister Tara, when she bumps into Roland and heals his wounds.

Amata personality taken from Tara . In Oblivion, Tara acted as the over- protective older sister of Amber. Tara was often ridiculed because she was half Khajiit (Cat) and half human. This idea on her appearance came from Final Fantasy 11, and was intended on teaching readers that it isn't what you look like that counts, its your character and your integrity that truly shows of who you are.

RL-3 personality is what I deduced from the game. Out of all the characters, the gusty was actually the most fun I had recreating. Even though he just a second character, his dark humor kind of brings a little spice to the story. I think any way.

I'll explain the other characters, but only after they make their appearance. Don't want to spoil anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes: **Though this hardly matters, I broke down Rin's and Asa's last names because they are difficult to read on paper.

Rin's last name Tsuchimi is said like this _(Sue-Chee-Mee). _In Japanese, the (I)'s sound like (ee)'s, and the T is obviously silent.

Asa's last name Shigure is a little easier, hers is pronounced as _(She-Ger-Ray) _or try saying Sugerrrr ray.

Also, in Japanese culture where politeness and formality are integrated into every aspect of the language; people there tend to use honorifics, or suffix's found at the end of the persons name. Honorifics also give an idea of how close the people in question are to one another.

_Name-san: _This is the most common and neutral of honorifics. The polite way to address someone you're not on close terms or familiar with is to use "-san." It's kind of like Mr. or Ms., except you can use "-san" with first names as easily as family names.

_Name-chan: _Used for friendly familiarity, mostly applied towards young girls, young couples, pets or children. "-chan" also carries a connotation of cuteness with it, so it is frequently used with nick-names towards both boy's and girls (example: "Na-chan" for Natsu).

_Name-kun: _Like "-chan" it's a informal suffix for friends and classmates, only "-kun" is usually associated with boys. It can also be used in a professional environment by someone addressing a subordinate.

_Name-sama: _Indicates a great deal of respect or admiration. And not the brown-nosing version either.

_Name-sempai: _In school, "sempai" is used to refer to an upperclassman or club leader. It can also be used in the workplace by a new employee to address a mentor or staff member with seniority.

_Name-dono: _A suffix that is even higher than "-sama". The suffix "-dono" was often used for lords or leaders of high standing and respect.

_Sensei: _This suffix is the easiest and the most recognizable of them all. Teachers, doctors, writers, or any masters of a trade are referred to as "sensei". This suffix basically symbolizes that the person is a master of his/her craft and is polite to refer to them by this title as a sign of respect.

[blank]: Not using honorifics when addressing someone indicates that the speaker has permission to speak intimately with the other person. This relationship is usually reserved for close friends, couples, and family.

Now I know you may be asking yourself, "What the hell does this have to do with the story?" Well, Rin and Asa are Japanese, and because they hail from there, they also will use this suffix system with the people they encounter. And as a side note, they do teach English in Japan, like we teach Spanish.

Rin however didn't do so well, and will have a hard time in the beginning conversation wise. Asa's an honor student and has no problem understanding it. If you guys have a hard time understanding Rin and Asa's background, just mention it in your reviews and I'll whip something up. Enjoy.

P.S.

When Rin and Asa talk in Japanese, it will be typed in _Italic_.

**Chapter 3: Outsiders**

Sirens blaring. Lights flashing. This were the things that greeted Amber when she felt someone wake her up rather roughly. She had just pulled an all nighter when a flux cable broke in the reactor level, and was understandably very tired and groggy. When she put on her glasses to clear her vision a little, Amber found Amata standing in front of her bed with a very stricken expression.

"Come on! You got to wake up!" She pleaded. Amber however didn't respond right away. She was still very groggy, the light was hurting her eyes. And the fact that a siren was going off made her even more confused. What was going on?

"Amata? I just pulled an all-nighter, so let me get some sleep please…." Amber mumbled, still rubbing her eyes in the effort to clear them. Amata however grew impatient and began to shake her.

"No! You've got get up. right now! If my father's men catch you here, I don't know what will happen!" She almost yelled. Amber frowned in confusion. What on earth was going on?

"Why would they be looking for me? I haven't done anything…"

"This isn't about some stupid prank," Amata cut in furiously, "Your dad left the Vault somehow and my father has gone crazy. Jonas is dead! So you'd better listen to me and get moving if you don't want to end up like him!"

Amber suddenly felt cold. Very cold. It's a type of feeling where a very strange tingle works up your spine, goose bumps form on your flesh, your face grows pale, and every muscle in your body tenses up. Fear, dread, loss. These feelings came at Amber with a force of a freight train and left her completely stunned and unable to think rationally enough to think of anything to help her situation.

"W..What happen to Jonas?" Amber managed to ask, her body beginning to shiver from the adrenaline that was coursing through her body and making her once tired mind become completely awake and on overdrive. Amata gave her friend a very sad look.

"I'm sorry… he's dead. They just kept beating him… They just wouldn't stop… And then… my father order them to do it… I snuck out to warn you as soon as they were gone…"

Amber believed her. She didn't want too, but the sadness and the regret in her voice was hard to ignore. One of her worse nightmares had become a horrible reality. Her father was gone. And as if fate wasn't satisfied with this turn of events, Jonas life was taken by an overzealous Overseer, and now her life was in danger because she was the only one left alive to take the blame. What was she to do? Take revenge? Hide for the rest of her life? Amata however grabbed her attention and forced her to look into her eyes.

"Listen Amber. I know this is hard for you, but you've got to be strong. I've got a plan that will help you escape the vault."

Amber weakly looked at her friend as sorrow was threatening to engulf her, "Escape the Vault? How?"

"Listen. There's a secret tunnel that leads directly from dads office to the exit. You'll have to hack into his computer to open it. Here use these get in, its how I always do it," Amata explained, chuckling softly as she pressed some hairclips into her hand. Amber clasp onto them tightly. This wasn't the time to weep. She could cry later. Right now, she needed to leave the Vault as soon as possible. If Amber stayed here any longer, things were only going to get worse, and it wasn't a guarantee that Amata wouldn't be hurt if she tried to protect her. No, Amber had to leave. Not only to save herself, but also protect the people she cared for that were still alive.

So after Amber flatly refused to take the pistol that Amata stole from her father, Amata went ahead while Amber quickly grabbed herself a suit case and began to stuff it with things she knew that she would need out in the war torn world she was being forced into. Water bottles, tools, extra cloths, and any belongings that her father might have left behind she packed tightly into the small case.

As she did, Amber tried her best to calm herself down, forcing the questions of why and how that kept creeping into her already panicked mind. Things like why did father leave? Why was the Overseer suddenly acting like a dictator that would make Hitler proud? Why did Jonas have to die….

Amber forced back the emotions that threaten to break her, and finished stuffing the small suitcase. Before leaving, Amber quickly grabbed her baseball bat and BB gun that her father gave her for her 10th birthday and ran out of her room, only to be stopped by someone she didn't want to run into.

"There she is! Hold it right there!" Officer Kendall ordered as he whipped out his police baton. Amber immediately dropped her suitcase and BB gun and held her baseball bat in a defensive position.

"Officer Kendall! You know I've done nothing wrong! Just let me go!" She pleaded. Hoping that the man had enough common sense to realize that his boss was out of control. However, a feeling of disappointment engulfed her as the Officer shook his head.

"No can do missy! The Overseer stated very clearly to arrest you on charges of assisting your father and compromising the safety of our home! So put down that weapon and come quietly. I honestly don't want to hurt you but I will if you so much as twitch wrong."

Amber couldn't believe on what she was hearing. Despite her service to the vault, with very little trouble involving her, she was being treated like a criminal! Was this the Overseers power? To remove all common sense and replace it with blind loyalty that would compliment any communist group? Or did Kendall just succumbed to the power given to him and simply didn't care whether he was right or wrong? If Amber really knew Kendall as a person, she would have been gravely disappointed in learning that he valued his position more than anything, even his own daughter Christen. When things go bad, he often verbally abused her to relieve his own stress, and because he was an officer, no one besides his colleges could stop him. To him, Kendall was the law, and anything involving right or wrong was thrown out the window in order to keep that position.

However before the Officer could step closer to arrest Amber, three very large roaches, (that years of radiation had managed to turn these once harmless and disgusting insects into very large safety hazards) to circle around and attack him. Using their large pincers to cut and gnaw at his flesh.

"Crimeny more roaches!" Officer Kendall screamed as he swung blindly with his police baton. But this seemed to encourage the Radroaches; and their attacks intensified. Amber knew she should of left him to his fate, but she couldn't find within herself to abandon someone who needed help.

"Hang on!" Amber called before grabbing her BB gun and took careful aim at the roaches. She shot the one attacking Kendall from behind, then the one to his right. The Officer managed to finish off the last without help, but Amber could tell that he needed medical attention for the cuts.

"Here, I'll help…" she insisted, but the Officer threw his baton at her, forcing Amber to duck.

"Stay away from me you traitor! I don't need your sympathy!" Kendall grunted angrily while using his own stimpaks to heal the wounds. Amber felt a cold feeling inside her gut. Traitor? Is that how the rest of the Vault felt about her? Even after all these years of helping them? Amber wanted to cry, but instead she quickly gathered her stuff and ran past Officer Kendall. He didn't try to stop her…

_Meanwhile, somewhere in the Vault…._

Rin Tsuchimi had to admit, he had strange things happen to him before. But being thrown into a different world wasn't one of them! Before he and his girlfriend Asa landed into this war zone, the two of them were actually on a date, enjoying their summer break together at her house. They even had plans to hang out with their friends at the beach the next day. But that got thrown out the window when a strange light appeared and sucked Asa into it, and he of course jumped in after her, only to find them both in a small room full of metal boxes, shelves, some cleaning supplies, and a constant blaring that sounded like an alarm of some sort. Sufficed to say, he was lost and confused. But that didn't stop him from checking on his girlfriends condition.

"_You alright Asa-chan_?" he asked, looking at her up and down. Asa Shigurewas a lively 19 year old Japanese girl who had green dyed hair, lavender eyes, and slightly tan- bronze colored skin. She stood around 5'5, and had an appealing figure that most girls would kill for. She wore a simple pink T-shirt with a little kitten logo, cut away blue jeans, and white sneakers.

Rin was more plainer in comparison, with his jet black hair, brown eyes and light tan skin, was 5'7 and fairly built for a 18 year old. Rin wore his usual school attire which consisted of a white collared shirt, black dress pants and belt, and black sneakers. Asa examined herself carefully before nodding, "_Y..yeah, I think so. But where are we?"_

"_I don't know, but we won't find out if we stay here_," Rin reasoned as he got up. Suddenly the two saw a very large insect crawl from the ceiling vent and flop to the floor next to them; its antenna's waving in the air while making a strange clicking sound with its ugly pincer like mouth. Asa, whom hated insects with a passion, acting accordingly…

"_Kyaaa! Get away from us!" _she shrieked and unconsciously let out a powerful wave of magic that not only vaporized the Rad-roach, but the wall as well. The couple stared at her handy work for a moment before looking at one another.

"_Asa… that was a little much…_" Rin said carefully. Asa however crossed her arms and pouted.

"_You saw how big that thing was! What was I suppose to do_?"

"_How bout trying not to blow up the place_?" This was of course was answered by an angry glare that suggested he better drop it.

Rin just sighed, "_Never mind, lets just get out of here before more show up. I don't need you blowing up anymore walls_…"

The two carefully walked down the hallways, listening occasionally of an announcement that was being said in English. Rin took some basic English studies his Junior year, but that was now a fuzzy memory. Asa thankfully was very fluent in the language, and had no trouble understanding on what this "Overseer" was saying. But it still didn't help their situation. They were still lost, giant bugs were trying to eat them, and the constant flashing lights and alarms was starting to give Rin a headache. Could things get any worse?

Then, without warning, Rin heard someone bark a command from behind them. Both of them turn around to find a man dressed in what looked like riot gear. Rin didn't know what the man said, but the gun in his hand made it pretty clear that he wasn't there for friendly chit chat.

"Sir! Please wait! We don't mean any harm!" Asa tried to explain in English. But the guard wouldn't listen. Instead he fired a round directly above their heads, chipping the concrete wall. Both of them quickly dropped to the ground, with Rin on top trying to shield Asa from any more incoming rounds.

"_The hell_!" Rin replied in Japanese. But he would have been better off keeping his mouth shut, cause seconds later the guardsmen ran over and placed a well aimed kick to his right shoulder, knocking Rin off Asa and into a wall.

"_Rin-kun_!" Asa called out, but found a pistol shoved 5 inches away from her face.

"Quiet Outsider! I don't know how you got in here. But you're both coming with me. And if either of you try anything, I'll shoot you both. Is that clear?"

Asa nodded, though she wasn't too happy about it. Neither was Rin, in fact, he wanted to snap the guys neck for pointing such a dangerous object at Asa. Unfortunately, he had no way of protecting either of them in this situation, and he knew Asa couldn't control her magic enough to assist them either. Rin felt helpless. How was he suppose to protect the person whom he cared most when he was too weak to do anything about it? Rin however wasn't given much time to muddle over it as he and Asa where handcuffed and herded down the halls to God knew where…

-(-)-(-)-)-(-)-(-)

Leon Hawkins had no idea on what was going on. One minute he was taking a nice hot shower after a long morning of combat training at Fort Hood, Texas. Next thing he knew, he heard a very loud bang that made him instinctually grab for his pistol that he didn't have and found himself butt naked in the middle of a steel/concrete hallway with a piece of his bathroom still with him and his sweaty gear still in a large heap.

After standing there for a long minute, (as his mind was having a hard time grasping the situation) Leon heard something like a muffled scream near by. He looked around and saw a young women with dusky skin, long red hair, and cute glasses standing 10 ft away. She was carrying a suit case, a baseball bat, and a BB gun. The two stared at one another for a moment, as the situation seemed too surreal; however shame finally caught up and Leon immediately covered himself up with his hands.

"Look, I know this is very bizarre. But could you turn around please?" Leon asked, as the water on his body was starting to drop his body temperature, causing him to shiver. Though Leon found the girls reaction amusing, he had no desire to be running around freezing his ass off. The girl however didn't respond right away, as her gazed scanned him up and down as if she was having a hard time confirming his existence. But after a few seconds of this, she realized she was gawking and quickly dropped her stuff and began to rummage through her suitcase.

"I..I'm sorry! H..here, I think my dads suit might fit you," the red head stammered while digging through her stuff, then hastily shoved the garment at him before turning around, her face turning redder than her hair. It was actually kind of cute.

"Thanks," he said as he quickly slipped on the suit, noting that it was slightly tight in some places. Thankfully the pants portion was roomy. Nothing was more annoying then spending the entire day adjusting your crotch cause your pants were too tight.

After that, he began to slid on his Kevlar body armor and helmet. Next came his utility belt that held two water canteens, his Ka-bar combat knife, a compass, his rifle cleaning kit, and his personal pouch that held several different utility knives and tools. Last came his combat boots that he bought recently, (as the standard issue was a bad sprain waiting to happen) He also put on some Kevlar arm and shin guards that he also gotten recently for extra protection.

Although the digital desert camo look didn't mix well with the blue suit, Leon would've rather look like an ass than go through the uncomfortable sensation of wearing sweaty, dirty clothes. He may have been a Ranger, but no honest soldier enjoyed the idea of wearing stinky clothes for months and take no baths, it just plain sucked.

Now all was left was his camel back (a water bladder that hangs on your back) and his rucksack that held his sleeping mat, his E-tool, duffle bag, a small med kit, two MRE's, and his extra cloths. The sweaty undershirt, ACU's top and bottoms, and socks he'd stuffed into the rucksack. With his gear taken care of, all was left was to adjust the straps on his rucksack so it wouldn't screw up his back.

"There we are. Now that I'm decent, I'll introduce myself. My name is Leon Hawkins."

"Um…M..My name is Amber… Amber Rivers…" the girl replied nervously, her body very rigid. Leon couldn't help but chuckle. "Relax. I know I just popped out of thin air. But I really mean no harm," he tried to assure her as he slipped on the rucksack and tested it to make sure it was sitting on his shoulders right.

Amber coyly glanced in his direction to make sure he was decent before turning completely around and replied back, "Its not that! You just kind of caught me off guard is all. Besides, you can't honestly blame me for acting this way after… seeing you, right?"

Leon smiled a little, "No. Quite frankly I think you're handling the situation pretty well. Considering an alien just appeared butt naked in your… What's this place?"

"It's a Vault. Or rather a Nuclear bomb shelter…"

Leon suddenly felt a little uneasy. A bomb shelter? Had the world finally blown itself to kingdom come? No, this wasn't the time to think about that. He needed to get a grasp of the situation. Alarms were going off and a man on the loud speaker kept repeating the same orders over and over again. Something was going on, and Leon had a feeling it involved Amber.

But before he could ask anything, Amber quickly grabbed her things and tugged on his arm in an urgent like manner, "Please. We need to get out of here. My situation is rather bleak, and with the way things are right now, the Overseer might not believe your story and probably have his men jail you or worse."

It wasn't a lie. Leon could sense her uneasiness and see the fear in her eyes. Something had happened and this Overseer was most likely the one behind it. Shit was about to hit the fan, and he had no desire to get hit by any of it. So with careful restraint on his part so he wouldn't frighten the young women, Leon calmly looked at her and said, "Alright. Why don't you tell me what is going on before we continue. Cause quite frankly, I'm very confused."

Amber didn't seemed to mind, but she was very insistent on moving from the area. So she explained the whole situation to him as they went. Her father leaving the Vault and the Overseers response. The murder of her friend Jonas. How her best friend was helping her escape. It was a complete mess, and Leon wasn't at all surprised to find Amber shedding a few tears. This poor girl's entire life was turned upside down due to her fathers actions; and because her father wasn't here to take the blame, this Overseer was probably going to pin the entire thing on her, whether it was her fault or not.

Common sense told him not to get involved, however, his nature and personality couldn't tolerate this type of injustice. In fact, it infuriated him to a point that he'd he wished he had a gun. But if there was one thing he learned from the U.S. Army, was that his anger wasn't going to solve anything. Leon needed to stay cool and plan his next course of action if he wanted to help Amber and keep himself alive. He had the information he needed, and an ally to assist him. Worrying about on how he was going to get back home wasn't an option; his and Amber's survival was now top priority.

Leon gently grabbed Amber and made her look directly into his eyes, "Listen Amber. I know all this must be very hard on you. But I want you to know something. Where I come from, I was a soldier. And I'll do whatever is necessary to keep us alive. However, I need your help too. I have a general idea of what's going on. But in order for us to succeed, I'm going to need you to trust me. Alright?"

Amber looked very conflicted, which Leon could understand. Putting complete trust in someone you just met was stupid in so many ways. But if they wanted any chance of surviving, they needed to rely on one another strengths and skills to succeed. Amber didn't respond for what felt like hours, but then she gave Leon a warm smile and said, "Thank you…"

Leon wasn't expecting that. Thank you? Was this girl really willing to risk her trust and possibly her life for him? Leon felt strange just now, and couldn't figure out what it was. At that moment, he felt a strong connection to this young women for some reason. Whether it was because the situation was pushing them together or they're personalities seemed to meshed perfectly; this established trust between them was creating a bond that wouldn't break easily, and Leon truthfully wanted to see where it would lead him.

This moment however was spoiled when a young man that looked like he came from the movie Grease came stumbling down the hall way.

"Amber! You've got to help me! My mom is trapped in our room with the Radroaches!"

The guy looked really panicked stricken, so much so that he didn't even acknowledge the fact that there was a total stranger standing in front of him, or the fact there was a piece of a shower unit in the middle of the hallway. This didn't matter though. Someone was in trouble and Leon could already see Amber had made up her mind.

"Alright Butch. I'll help you out. Lead the way."

"Alright young lady. Again. Who are you and how did you get into my Vault?" The Hispanic looking man asked for the fifth time. Asa was sitting on a stool with the Overseer glaring over her while her boyfriend Rin was being held down by an Officer and was being used an interrogation tool. The room they were in looked like a security office of some kind, with another room that looked like a holding cell to her left and the entrance to the hallway to her right.

Asa did her best to explain their situation, but no matter what, it sounded like a fairy tale, and this Overseer wasn't going to take her answers seriously. To make matters worse, every time he didn't get what he wanted to hear, a second officer would punch Rin in the face. Rin was playing tough guy and was stoic the whole time, but Asa knew his injuries were only going to get worse, and the Overseer was probably going to find another way soon if he didn't get any believable answers. Asa could fake a story, but she was lacking information of all kinds and the Overseer refused to answer any of her questions.

"I've grown tired of your lies young lady. If you don't start telling me the truth. I afraid I'm going have to resort to other methods to pry the information from you."

Asa suddenly felt raw panic, her predictions were coming true and she knew that they would make her and Rin switch places. And knowing Rin, he would do something very rash to ensure her safety. And because he was straight and narrow kind of guy, that left him with one option, and that was to fight, which could easily lead to death. Asa needed to think of something quick. Something, anything! But again, she found herself saying the same story over, only this time in tears as emotion began to assault her senses.

"Sir. I understand my story lacks weight. But it's the truth! We don't know how we got here and honestly I don't understand what sort of threat we pose to you or anyone here in this place! Now please, just let us go!"

The Overseer looked at her carefully, analyzing her with his cold brown eyes. His men posed to strike Rin again at any given time. Asa felt shameful that she couldn't help Rin, and felt intense pain grip her heart every time they struck him. Why couldn't these people just leave them alone? After what seemed like hours, the Overseer eventually hefted a tired sigh and motioned to his two men.

"Throw them into the cell for now. I've got enough things to deal with then listen to this nonsense."

"Sir. Why don't we just dispose of them and be done with it? There're just outsiders after all," The dark colored officer reasoned, staring at Rin with a mixture of false superiority and distaste.

Asa felt her body grow cold, and felt her face grow pale. Kill them? Just because they were outsiders? What was wrong with these people? How can they justify themselves for hurting them just to get information? Wasn't their clothes and different language enough to convince them? Asa looked at the Overseer with clear dread, not even noticing Rin trying to ask her what was going on.

The Overseer looked at the two of them again for a moment before shaking his head, "That won't be necessary. When they had enough playing make believe, I'm certain they'll loosen their tongues soon enough. Just keep them here until we capture that traitor. We'll use her as an example that defying me and jeopardizing our safety will result in severe consequences!"

"Yes sir. Oh and sir. My men caught your daughter trying to sneak past security near the Vault entrance. She had bags of food and water with her."

The Overseer suddenly turn bright red in fury, "First our doctors and now my own daughter? Who hasn't betrayed me yet?"

Asa wanted to hear more, but she and Rin were immediately thrown into a holding cell that had two beds that were attached to a wall, a sink, and a toilet. Asa quickly picked herself up and peered through one of the two windows that were located on either side of the sliding door, and watched as all three men leave while closing the door behind them. The green lights above the door flashed from green to red, possibly to signify that they had locked that one too.

"_Well, that went smoothly. Guess this is how they treat outsiders?" _Rin grunted, propping himself against wall next to her. Asa quickly knelt down next to him and tried to call her magic to heal him. But only a small blue light came from her finger tips. Asa tried harder and was able to enveloped her entire hand, enabling her to heal some of Rin's wounds. The process was hard, and it required her entire concentrating to heal only some of Rin's bruises. However, after only healing him for 5 minutes, Rin eventually brushed her hand gently aside.

"_That's good enough Asa. I can get by like this, you need to conserve your strength."_

"_Baka! I can't have you all bloody up and injured when we escape this place!"_

"_Asa-chan…. I know you can't control your magic yet. Just take things slowly and everything will be fine."_

Asa felt cold reality grip her chest. It was true. Even though she was a half demon and could invoke strong magic, her human body and lack of knowledge disabled her abilities to the point that the only way to invoke anything was strong emotions and panic. Course all that would do was cause destruction, and even possibly death. She didn't want that, but she swore if any of them touch Rin again, she would make them feel her wrath. Asa almost lost Rin once, and she had no desire to experience that, not again. Both of them were going to make it, all she needed to do was get a better handle of her magic…

(-)-(-)-)-(-)-(-)

Butch and Amber never got along. He didn't know when it happen, but for years they had been sworn enemies, doomed to try to one up the other in deeds or endurance. However, that completely changed when Amber and some guy busted into his apartment to save his mom. Gratitude would have been an understatement for the amount of relief and joy Butch felt when he saw them emerge with his mother alive and only lightly bruised. He wanted Amber to have his Tunnel Snake jacket as thanks, but like the prideful little girl she was, Amber flatly refused and quickly ran off with the strange guy in military gear. Butch had no idea on what was going on, but the chaos around him gave him a bad feeling. And he was certain that it involved his childhood rival.

His fears were confirmed when Officer Kennedy came limping around the corner and demanded to know if Butch saw where Amber ran off too. Butch had no desire to sell out Amber, especially since she willingly helped him out despite all his years of teasing her. In truth, Butch actually respected her to a certain degree, and more so now. But because neither of them had the will to swallow their pride, they always clashed at one point or another. Now pride was going to make Butch do what he never fathom to do, and that was to help his rival escape.

"Fuck off pig! I called you over here to help my mother from the Rad-roaches and you just blew me off! Why the hell should I help you?"

Kennedy's eyes grew into angry slits, and his grip on his baton began to tighten. Yeah, Butch got him there, and Kennedy knew it too. The only thing the pig could do now was threaten to report him to the Overseer. This course never stopped Butch before, so no big deal. Or so he thought.

"Listen here you little shit! You better tell me where that traitor went, or I'll imprison you for assisting a criminal!"

Butch gave the man a scandalous look, "What the flying fuck are you talking about? Amber has never done anything wrong accept fight with me! So unless you have answers, your threat is as empty as my sympathy towards you."

Butch was sure that Kennedy would give up, but the guy would not just take a hint! Threats and counter threats flew back and forth, and something in Butch must have snapped cause what happen next he couldn't explain. One minute he was arguing, the next Butch found himself standing over the unconscious form of Officer Kennedy with his right hand stinging like crazy.

As he looked at his handy work, Butch realized a second too late that he went too far this time. Mouthing off was one thing, but striking an Officer on duty was a serious offence that could easily get him jailed for years. And because of his history of pranks and rebellious nature, Butch was certain that the Overseer wouldn't hesitate to put him under lock and key.

Butch only had one option, follow Amber and hopefully find Amata. He wasn't certain how much help either of them would be, but it was certainly a lot better than his current options. So after taking Kennedy's riot baton and inputted a good-by message in his sleeping mothers pip-boy, (as the stress and drunkenness finally took its toll) Butch dash down the corridors and up a flight of stairs. Hoping like mad that Amber didn't get very far…

She had failed. These words kept playing over and over again in Amata's head as she was lead toward the security office close to her and her fathers living quarters. Amata knew she was in trouble, but whatever came her way would no doubt paled in comparison to what awaited Amber if she got captured. The only thing she could do at this point was to keep her father and some of the guards busy to give her friend a better chance of escaping.

How she was going to do that quickly evaporated from her mind when she saw her fathers face. Amata had seen her father angry before, but what she was seeing was not anger. It was cross between rage and violent fury, and for the first time in her life, Amata felt real fear. Who was this man? Who was this man that looked like her father? This cold and stony man that looked like he wanted to strangle the life out of her? The cold and horrible truth engulfed her when the man she thought she knew got close to her and said with a very stony voice, "Young lady. I'm very disappointed in you… Bring her in for interrogation!"

"Father…" Amata replied weakly, but the Overseer coldly ignored her and walked slowly toward the security office while she was dragged by Officer Mack and Security Chief Hannon close behind. Was this her father? The same man she had loved since she was a child? The man Amata always tried her best to live up to his expectation or at least try? Someone whom she hoped one day would acknowledge her achievements?

Well, apparently none of that mattered now. Because the person whom stood in front of her now was the Overseer, not her father. Amata prepped herself for anything, but the funny thing about wishful thinking and reality was that the later always hurt a lot worse.

"Amata. Tell me what you were doing with those supplies so close to the Vault door. And do not think that I won't treat you any differently that anybody else in this Vault. You broke the law, and now its time to face the consequences."

Amata broke out of her daze and realized that she was now sitting in the Security office with her father standing in front of her and Officer Mack to his left. Hannon was standing guard outside, making sure no one past by without his notice. Her plans for Amber's escape was evaporation before her eyes and the horrible possible outcomes began to flood her mind.

"You better talk girly. Or things are going to get ugly real quick," Officer Mack threatened, pulling out a taser. Amata felt mortified, and glance at her father to see his reaction. And to her dismay, she found none, his face was just as stony as it was before. He was going to let Mack do this to her, just so he can what he wanted. Well, if he didn't give a damn about her, then she wasn't going to give him jack!

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was only sorting supplies when the alarm went off. Next thing I know, the power goes off and I'm stuck in the supply bay."

This was an obvious lie, and her father knew it too. He gave Mack a nod and the Officer did what Amata didn't half expect him to do. He tasered her, and not just for a split second either. The man planted the device against her exposed neck and shocked her for what felt like hours. Mind numbing pain coursed through her entire body, and though she couldn't hear herself at the time, her throat felt horse when the process stopped. Amata felt numb, her entire body hurt, especially her neck. Her heart felt like it was going to burst from the trauma. And worse, she was crying. Wither that be from the pain, the sudden feeling of betrayal, she didn't know which. All Amata felt was emotion that she'd wished never existed.

"Now tell me the truth. What were you doing with those supplies?" The Overseer asked, still wearing the same stony expression as before. Amata didn't say anything. Emotion was robbing her ability to think, and in such a state, she didn't trust herself to say anything till she could clear her mind. Course her father took this as defiance and ordered Officer Mack to repeat the same process. The second time was just as painful as the last, but at least it cleared her head. Cold reality told her that her father wasn't going to stop till he got what he wanted, and she was going to make sure that didn't happen. Power had corrupted him at some point, and now his desire to keep that position at all cost had now became abundantly clear to her now.

However, just before Officer Mack was about to shock her for the third time, Chief Officer Hannon suddenly came bursting into the room with a look of panic on his face. Amata never saw him like this before, and though she was curious to know what set this man off like this, she felt a grim satisfaction that his day was becoming just as miserable as hers.

"Sir! We spotted Mr. DeLoria and the traitor down in the medical bay!" The Overseer gave the man a very agitated look that hinted that he didn't want to be disturbed. But realized a second later that whatever got Hannon into such a state needed his absolute attention.

"Then what is the problem Chief Hannon? Just capture or eliminate the trouble makers and be done with it," the Overseer instructed. However, Hannon shook his head almost immediately.

"Its more than that Sir! There's an unknown man assisting them and has already killed three of my men with his bear hands! He has combat training I've never seen before!"

The Overseer looked at him carefully before replying rather coldly, "Then arm the men with pistols and gun them down. If Mr. DeLoria and Ms. Rivers have allied themselves with this outsider, then they're both official enemy to the Vault and must be eliminated."

Amata couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her own father just ordered his security Chief to gun down her childhood friends in cold blood without any proof that they had anything to do with this intruder. She tried to get up to say something, but Officer Mack just shoved her back into her chair and placed his taser dangerously close to her face.

"Move and I'll give you more of a reason to cry," he said with a sickening sneer. Amata wanted to crack this guy's jaw, but before she could even retort, her father waved Mack aside and looked down at her.

"I really don't enjoy doing this to you Amata. But your attempt to assist that traitor cannot be ignored, and it is my job as Overseer to make sure those who break our laws must be punished. Officer, throw her in the cell for now. I'll keep an eye on them while you assist Hannon in dealing with the threat." Officer Mack nodded and roughly grabbed Amata and shoved her into the holding cell where she stumbled and fell to the ground. She gave the officer a furious look and gave him a very unladylike jester. Amata felt satisfaction when the Officer threw her a very nasty look and threaten to beat her senseless before slamming his fist against the console to the sliding door. When the door shut, Amata suddenly felt a wave of sorrow. She couldn't do anything. Her hope in reasoning with her father was crushed, and any more attempts in assisting Amber was now non-existent. All she could do now was pray that this stranger and Butch would able to protect Amber in her place.

Amata felt really drained. So much so in fact that she even failed to noticed that there were two other people in the cell with her. So when she felt a hand touch her shoulder, it was no surprise that she scurried away in response.

"Who are you?" She asked immediately, looking intently at the two strangers in weird cloths and hair color. The green haired girl whom touched her earlier calmly got on her knees, sat, and then bowed, and the young man did the same. Amata couldn't help but look at them strangely, for the only time she seen this done was in old Japanese movies. The girl seemed to notice her reaction and smiled gently.

"Sorry, I guess you wouldn't know our traditions. My name is Asa, and this is by boyfriend Rin."

"Uhh, Nice to meet you…" Amata said nervously, unsure on how to respond. With their current situation, it seemed odd for her to act very formal. Asa however didn't seemed to be offended at all.

"It's alright. Now lets look at that wound…" She said calmly. Amata didn't know what she was talking about at first, till she moved her head slightly and felt the pain in her neck. Asa quickly rushed to her side and gently placed her hand against her neck. Amata wanted know what she was doing, but before she could voice her question, she suddenly her pain melt away slightly.

"How…How are you doing that?" she asked. Asa however looked like she was in deep concentration, and had completely tuned everything out. Amata looked at Rin whom was leaning against the wall close to the door and asked the same question. Rin However placed a hand against his ear and shook his head, smiling sadly. He couldn't hear?

"He's not deaf. He just doesn't understand English very well. Or speak it," Asa explained after taking her hand off. Amata felt her neck and realized that it felt a lot better. She gave Asa a questionable look, and the Asian just shook her head.

"I know this may be hard to believe, but what I did was called healing magic. Rin and I come from a different world and somehow landed hear in this one. Since then, that Overseer had been interrogating me while his men beat up Rin…" The last bit Amata saw sadness in the girl's eyes and she tried to comfort her. Though Amata could barely believe the magic bit, their clothes and sense of style was enough evidence to her that they were indeed outsiders. And because they were clean, she doubted they came from the outside.

"I believe you. Your manner and appearance is enough to convince me. I'll do my best to try to protect you to, but the way my father's acting, you might have to escape this place too."

"That horrible man is your father?" Asa asked at once. Amata smiled sadly.

"He wasn't always like this. He was stern and keen on enforcing the rules, but he did it with the people's interest at heart. He just wanted to protect the people of the Vault. But now that responsibility has warped him in such a way I didn't even know possible."

Asa gave her a sympathetic look. And Amata appreciated it. Though the two had just met, Amata felt a soothing calm when she talked to her. And though Asa had probably had suffered just as much as she did, she seemed the type of person whom would just brush it off and tried to find a solution. Amata wanted that strength. If she had that strength, then maybe she would have been more of a help to Amber. Amata felt weak. Asa hugged her gently as Amata wept silently, praying to God to protect Amber and her friends…

**Authors Note:**

This chapter was probably the hardest. I had to figure out a way to introduce the main characters without jumping around too much. The cut off points do help out a lot. So I hope it won't be too hard for you guys to read. Till next time, I await for your reviews.

Oh, by the way. When Asa called Rin baka, the word in Japanese means idiot, or acting foolish.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: **This chapter is a little longer than the last. Just a fair warning.

**Chapter 4: Freedom**

Amber wept softly as Leon carefully placed Tom and Mary's bodies close to together and placed their hands on top of one another, as if they were holding hands to their final resting place. The two were murdered by the Vaults security force for trying to leave. Amber knew there was nothing she could have done to stop them, but the fact that the two died so young and in cold blood made the situation almost unbearable.

When the couple got gunned down, Leon instructed her to stay put, his eyes burning with fury. Amber wanted stop him before he got hurt, but Leon already charged into the corridor and tackled both officers to the ground. Amber didn't see what happened, but she did hear a lot of struggling before two gun shots went off. Amber had feared the worse, but Leon came back fine, holding two pistols and some magazines.

Amber couldn't forget the look in his eyes as he walked past her. They were cold as ice and yet they burn as bright as the sun. It was both beautiful and terrifying to behold. However, despite that, her fears melted away as the man began to place the dead couple to rest. Amber wanted to help, but Leon flatly refused, and instead told her to give the two a prayer, which she did.

Once done, Leon asked her if he could remove the security gear from the decease officers. Amber felt a little guilt from looting the dead, but her anger towards them for killing the Holden's was stronger. As Leon did his work, it was around this time that Butch came stumbling in.

"Hey there you are! Jeez your hard to find…"Butch began when he noticed that Amber was kneeling down near the Holden's. Butch was speechless for a moment, however knelt down beside her and said a few words. Amber felt grateful, and continue on with her prayers.

"I know this must be hard, but we need to get going. We may have firearms now, but I don't think it would be wise to start a war with the entire Vault," Leon chimed in, tossing the security vest and helmets to each of them. Amber looked at hers and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Leon. I can't wear this…" Leon seemed to understand and turned his attention to Butch and stuck out his hand.

"Names Leon. Now Butch, before we continue, mind telling use why you're tailing us?"

Butch shrugged his shoulders indifferently, "Got into a fight with an officer. If I don't leave this place, they'll either execute me or put me away for a long time. I don't know about you, but both options look really bad to me. So if you guys don't mind, I'll tag along with you and help find the Doc."

"I'm sorry Butch, this is all my fault…" Amber began, but Butch interrupted her by flicking her on the ear, "Ow! The hell Butch!"

"Quit playing the victim. The only reason this shit happen cause your dad left the Vault. None of this is your fault, so knock off the pity party and lets get going."

Amber was still mad, but Butch made a valid point, they were still in danger, and she promised herself that she wouldn't break down until she was safely outside.

"Well said Butch," Leon beamed as he handed Butch some gear and a pistol, "Now I know we're complete strangers. But I want you to trust me and follow my lead alright? Don't want to sink to their level."

"Fine. Just remember I'm only following you cause you're with Amber. Get it?"

Leon chuckled, "Crystal. Alright, you ready Amber?" Amber nodded and the group made their way towards the second floor of the common area, where they had to deal with more Rad-roaches. Butch wanted to shoot the things, but Leon wisely told him to save ammo and rely on melee tactics. After they smashed the last roach, the group were suddenly confronted by Security Chief Hannon and Officer Mack. Amber felt a sudden rage surge through her as she looked at the men responsible for killing her good friend Jonas.

"There you are you little brat! Now hold still or I'll beat you like we did to Jonas…" Hannon threaten, foolishly ignoring the Leon in the process. Both men were armed with pistols, but Amber somehow knew that Leon could easily beat them if he wanted to. So she took a deep breath and faced Hannon and Mack with a stern look.

"Look, I don't know what the Overseer has told you, but I had nothing to do with my fathers escape from the Vault. So far, the only thing we've done is defend ourselves."

"Stop acting all high and mighty you little brat! The bottom line is that you've killed some of my men, and now its time for you to pay!" Hannon cut it, his face red with anger.

"Your men murdered innocent people! Who's going to judge them for their crimes? Who's going to make sure they get punished justly? Or are you just going to brush it under the rug so you can keep your position of power and bully people around you jerk!" Amber nearly screamed. Amber could feel the flood works going and quickly brushed away any tears that escaped. Suddenly she felt a strong hand clasp against her left shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Amber turned and saw Leon looking down at her with a warm smile.

"That's enough Amber. You've done what you can. Now leave the rest to me."

"Stop screwing around and drop your weapons! If you so much as…" Hannon began, but was silence when a shot rang out. Amber almost couldn't see what had happened. One minute Leon was smiling down at her, next he was staring coldly at Hannon, with his 9mm Glock pointed at him. The pistol was still smoking, and so was part of Hannon's neck. Hannon had a surprised look on his face, and slowly began to feel for the wound that was slowly beginning to ooze blood from its gaping hole. Seconds later, Hannon collapsed into a heap, with the same surprised look forever stamped onto his face.

Officer Mack just stood their speechless for a moment. Then without warning jerked his pistol up and was about to scream something before he too was silence by a pistol round, only this time it was to the head. His body fell like a doll next to Hannon, eyes wide and lifeless. Leon lowered his weapon and sighed, "Sorry guys. I didn't want it to end that way. But my combat reflexes haven't quite deaden yet…"

Amber looked at him concern, then glanced at Butch to find him looking at the two officers with little or no sympathy.

"They fucking deserved it. Out all the officers, those two were the worse."

Leon chuckled, but his eyes were still cold as they were before when he looked at Butch, "That may be. But remember this Butch. There are many whom deserve death, yet live. There're others whom deserve life, yet, they are taken away from us. Can you judge them all? Can you shoulder the responsibility and stain your hands with their blood, even at the risk of making a mistake?"

Butch stared at him in silence. His face was neutral, but Amber knew Leon caught Butch's attention. Butch never acted like this unless he knew he did something wrong, but his pride wouldn't allow him to admit to it. Leon seemed to understand because his expression soften slightly.

"No man can judge another harshly, we're not God. Yet, sometimes we tend to forget the value of human life. If you're able to take a man's life and not feel some sort of guilt, then you're no better then they are. Remember that."

With that, Leon walked over and began to sort through the bodies while Butch stared at the ground, deep in thought. Amber never saw Butch like this. Usually he would say a snappy comeback or say something horrid. But Butch was now acting… well… mature.

"You alright Butch?" Amber asked when he didn't move an inch for a good minute. Butch immediately snapped out of his trance and scowled, "Don't worry about me. I can handle it. Besides, aren't you a little too calm after seeing that?" he asked while pointing at the deceased.

Amber remained mute, unable to answer truthfully. She honestly had no idea what she felt. Fortunately, she wasn't able to muddle for long. Leon quickly gather them up and the group went toward the central computer center when they spotted Mack's father pounding on a near by window with a angry look on his face.

"You! This is you fault. You and your stupid father! He had to ruin things for everybody!" he ranted. Leon however gave the man a cold look and pointed a pistol in his direction.

"You shut the fuck up before I decide to give you a second asshole…" he glared. Mack Sr. panicked and shut the window shutters. Butch snorted at the scene while Amber glared at them both.

"Knock it off! We've done enough as it is!"

"Relax Amber. He wasn't serious… Were you?" Butch suddenly asked. Leon gave them both a tired look.

"I'm not going to kill someone who is obviously misinformed. I only shoot people whom I deem as a threat to my life or my friends," he replied, sounding slightly disappointed. Amber didn't think he was that type of person, especially after how he lectured Butch earlier about taking someone's life. Amber however had the feeling that Leon was venting his anger on anyone who falsely accused her of doing any wrong. Amber felt embarrass by the concept, maybe even a little touched. However, with the situation this tense, it was kinda hard to express any gratitude.

As the group ventured pass the mainframe and the body of Floyd Lewis, (much to Ambers dismay) they cautiously ventured toward the security office and were about to pass when Amber halted the group.

"We're almost there! Why stop now?" Butch hissed angrily. Leon peered through the window to security and saw what caught Amber attention. Two girls her age was being interrogated by a man whom held a taser to young man strapped to a chair, "It's Amata! And those two don't belong here!" Butch quickly rushed over to the window and looked.

"Shit, you're right. And looks like the Overseer gave her a beating too… ! Leon what the fuck!"

As soon as Butch said Overseer, Leon without hesitation opened the sliding door and placed a well aimed kick at the Overseer, knocking him away and into a desk. Butch came a second later and leveled his pistol at the Overseer while Amber rushed to her friends side.

"Amata are you alright? God, what have they done to you?" Amber said in dismay as she quickly examined her friend. Leon wasn't paying attention though. His main concern was the man in front of him. The one responsible for most of the chaos and the crap he had been through.

"So you're the Overseer eh?" Leon stated coldly, grabbing the taser that laid on the ground, "Well, I'm going to be straight with you. I don't give a rats ass who or what you are. All I know is that from the short amount of time I've spent here in this underground hell hole, I've been given a strong impression that you are nothing but a coward whom abuses his authority and basically eliminates anyone whom voices out their discomforts. But since I don't judge a book by its cover, I'll give you a chance to enlighten me on what you were trying to accomplish by sending your dogs to arrest someone whom obviously had nothing to do with her father leaving this Vault."

Leon waited for a response. Nothing. The Overseer just glared at him from the ground. The Ranger felt his patients grow thin so he turned to Butch and told him to untie the kid and then keep a lookout outside. Butch complied, and Leon kept a steady gaze at the Overseer.

"Nothing to say for yourself? You must be a real tough guy to be torturing kids. Even your own daughter. Boy, your parents must be proud…"

That did it. Leon saw a flash of anger in the Overseers eyes, and the man immediately stood up and pointed an accusing finger at him, "You don't know anything about me Outsider! Everything I do is for the safety of the Vault! This whole situation has gone out of control only because that brats father decided to betray us!"

"So because the guy managed to get away you decided to use her as an scapegoat? Gee, you sound like a class A politician…"

"Don't act cute with me you punk! That girl was obviously conspiring with her father along with Jonas. If I hadn't put a stop to it, then everyone would want to open the Vault to the outside world!"

"And what's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong? The world was destroyed you fool! The only thing left out there is dangerous wildlife, murdering thugs, and God knows what else! If we don't remained sealed, our lives would be in jeopardy!"

"And how is that any different from what you have been doing now? I had a little chat with one of your officers back there. And it seems you've ordered them to shut down the power and activate the lock down procedures. In doing so, you allowed these Rad-Roaches to infest the entire Vault, limiting ways to escape them, and because you haven't given your people any important details, many of them have been gunned down from your over zealous security force. Sounds to me you fucked up in everyway possible buddy…"

The Overseer flushed darkly in anger, "Their deaths are unfortunate, but the result is the same. This wouldn't have happen if James hadn't abandoned us and compromised our safety!"

Leon rolled his eyes, "Still believe that do you? Well, whatever. Bottom line is, we're getting out. And no matter how you spliced it, your actions in response to this has cost more lives then it was necessary. So unless you want an uprising, I strongly suggest that you better come up with some good excuses. Cause I really doubt that everyone still alive is going to believe your story. Especially since I killed most of your loyal supporters."

The Overseer eyed him darkly, "You murdering bastard!"

"Like you have room to talk. Now give me the password to the Vault door and we'll be one our way."

"There's no way I'll let you leave this place and compromise our safety! Think of me as you will, but I am willing to die for my beliefs!"

Leon shrugged, "Suit yourself," then without warning punched the Overseer in the face. After the Overseer crumbled to the ground, Leon quickly rummaged through his clothes and found what looked like a card key.

"This it?" He asked Amata. The girl nodded, looking upset. Leon couldn't blame her. Her life was just in much turmoil as Amber's, maybe more so because it involved her father. But time was short, so Leon handed the key card to Butch and told him to take the group to the secret entrance. Amber gave him a worried look, but he waved them off, telling them he'll catch up. Once they were out of sight, he dragged the Overseer to the holding cell and locked it, then proceeded to empty every locker and desk he could find.

In the end, he found three 9mm Glock's, an H&K assault rifle, ammunition for all 4 weapons, two Kevlar vest, and another security helmet. It was a good find, but he had to empty out his rucksack and carefully repack it in order to carry the extra load. Then he had to quickly find a pistol holster so he would be able to heft the assault rifle. Once done, he threw his ruck on his back and quickly followed the group to the Overseers Office, where he found Amber in a sitting area giving Jonas a final farewell. Leon didn't want to interrupt her, but they couldn't wait. It was only a matter of time before the Overseer would wake up and rain down his vengeance upon them. So he quickly beckoned the group and they quickly entered the Overseers office. Once there, Amata quickly entered the code into the console. As she did, Leon walked over and carefully looked at the records and frowned.

"We won't have time to read all this. Can any of you download this somehow?"

"I can," Amata replied, and pulled a cord from her wrist computer and plugged it in to the console. Once done, she activated the secret entrance, which happened to be directly underneath the Overseers desk. Once the desk was out of the way and the floor opened up Leon lead the way while the rest of the group followed him. As he did, Leon felt a sense of dread of what he would find when he stepped outside. Sure he heard the world was destroyed by a nuclear holocaust, but that reality seemed too surreal to him. No matter, he'll soon find out anyway, whether he'd liked it or not.

Roland felt like an idiot as he stared at the camera that pivoted itself left to right above the huge vault door. For the past hour, he had tried to contact somebody inside; which consisted of waving at the camera, jumping up and down, and eventually started giving crude hand signals and gestures in anger. And so far… nothing. Not a "Go away", "Leave us alone". Hell, not even a "Go fuck yourself".

"Looks like I'll need help after all," Roland muttered darkly, rolling up a cigarette and took a seat on a rock next to the control panel. At his feet were bones of people who tried to enter the vault, but were ignored and left to die. Many carried signs that voiced their fears and urgency, but now lay unheard next to their decayed bodies. Their fate was horrible, but mourning for someone he didn't know was very depressing, so like with any other debris, he pushed them to the side of the cave where they wouldn't be in the way.

"Sir, wouldn't it be easier if I just blast this door down?" RL-3 asked, hovering back and forth impatiently.

"No. We'll wait for the brass to get here and make the call. Granted, it would be a waste of time, but I'd rather sit here for a day or so than have the whole command up my ass, bitching about my uncontrollable behavior," Roland replied darkly as he leaned against the cave wall to catch a little shut eye, "But who knows, maybe this Major might have the chips we need to get inside…"

"These humans can easily attained valuable resources through the NK. Why not try to bribe them with that?"

"Screw that," Roland scoffed, "This whole situation is more trouble than it's worth. I'd rather take out Tennpenny and make his hub my base than try to convince a bunch of paranoid vault dwellers to expose themselves so they can survive. They can rot in that hole for all I care."

RL-3 hovered silently for a moment, then continued to pace in silence. It wasn't until an hour later that the two could hear a door open at the cave entrance. As dust began to flood the cave, Roland quickly slipped his hat and pulled his collar up so the dust wouldn't blind him. RL-3 however just hovered where he was, keeping watch with all active sensors and his weapons charged. When things settled down, Roland move his hat aside to see a young dark colored women standing at the entrance to the cave.

She appeared to be in her early 20's, had black shoulder length hair, intelligent brown eyes, and her skin was a nice chocolate brown color and her slightly Asian/Middle eastern face made her look more appealing. Her attire was a dark navy blue uniform that the NK officers wore , and appeared to be armed with a CZ 75 pistol. Roland couldn't help but stare at her, as the her uniform did a nice job of defining her well muscular slim body; down to the last curve. The women seemed to notice his gaze as her expression turned a little sour.

"I'm Major Isane Soyrue. Mission officer and Scribe. And I'm to assume you're Roland Law?" she asked, waiting for a moment for Roland's reply. Roland gave her his trademark smirk that he often used to rile up officers whenever he had the chance.

"Oh sorry. I was just admiring your CZ there. How much are you willing to sell it for?"

"I have no intention of doing such a thing. And forgive me for doubting your word, but your eyes weren't staring at my piece," the women replied as her right eye began to twitch in rage, "If I didn't know any better, I swear you were staring at my chest Captain…."

Roland hesitated for a moment, as he noticed the air around him seem to get colder by the second, "Well truth be told, I was looking at both…"

Then moving faster than Roland thought she was capable of, the Major grabbed his collar and hoisted him down to her eye level while at the same time shoving her pistol roughly against the side of his skull.

"Listen, I'm here to do a job. Not teach a damn Wastelander how to behave in front of his superior officer! I had a very rough time getting here, and I had enough of filthy dust rats molesting me with their eyes! So if don't mind, I would like for you to cooperate with me!"

Roland, despite his position, began to chuckle, "You were born in an NK city weren't you?" Isane gave him an annoyed look.

"So what if I was. What does that have do with anything?" Then she heard a distinct clicking sound of a revolver having its hammer cocked into the ready position. She glanced down and found a rather large .44 magnum revolver being pointed directly at her chest. Without her realizing it, Roland had managed to whip out his hand cannon and put them into a Mexican stand off.

"It means you need to learn really fucking quick on what its like to be out here in the real world. Now, I apologize if I seem lewd to you, but there is a lot worst things out there than a bunch of men staring at your tight ass. Now, you and I are stuck together. Whether we like it or not. And it might be for a while. So I'll just make myself perfectly clear. I won't touch you unless you let me. I will follow your orders as long as they're within reason. And as long as you don't throw your rank around and treat me like a human being, we'll get along just fine. Now are you willing to help me get those aliens out of that Vault?"

"Of course. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here," she began only to see Roland stopped listening after that. Instead, he holstered his pistol and began to roll another cigarette. After lighting it and taking a long drag, he finally stated, "Well Major, I reckon we're going to get along just fine. Now, we got a huge problem. I can't get a response from these guys. And they don't seem to mind having me stand here all day with a thumb up my ass. The only option I see right now is blasting that damn door down. Course that will cause a large panic inside, and those are never fun. Especially since we're dealing with a bunch of paranoid moles that have been listening to false reports of the outside and probably been brainwashed to follow their Overseer's every command. So any ideas?"

Isane thought for a moment as she holstered her weapon. "Isn't there a way we can infiltrate their system from an outside console? There should been a way before the war," Isane reasoned as she pace with her arms crossed underneath her impressive bosom, staring at the ground. Roland was perched on his rock, looking relaxed and trying not to stare at her chest.

"Actually, there might be. If you recall, I made a lengthy report on the Vaults and what Vault-Tec was doing with them."

"Yes, I remembered that this Vault in particular had a unique program involving severing themselves from the outside world. It's probably what allowed them to survive so long. But most of those dangers are long past, and with the right resources they can defend and maintain this place indefinitely. We have the proof; we just need to get the word in…"

"Yeah, but that involves poking through the Vault-Tec headquarters. Which I might add is still bristling with killer robots, turrets, and traps. I wasted five stealth boys on that little trip, and I don't about you, but I'm fresh out. So unless you have a small army with you, I'm strongly suggesting we don't go that route just yet," said Roland as he popped in another cigarette.

"Well, not an army. But we do have your Gusty unit and two B.O.S. Initiates that will be assisting us."

Roland turned his head slowly, gazing at his commander with a calm demeanor that hid his confusion.

"Ok, back up a hair. Where did the Neo-bigot's come from? Last time I checked those guys hated the NK after the split. Or did something happen recently?"

Isane frowned once he said Neo-bigot, however wisely kept her opinions to herself, "Yes, something did happen. The original B.O.S. contingent that came here 20 years ago split into two. The original still lead by Elder Lyons and the other call themselves the Outcast."

Now it was Roland's turn to frowned, "Outcast eh? So what caused the split?"

Isane shook her head, "A couple of things, but the main is that the Outcast felt that Elder Lyons had gone "native". You see, Lyons original goal was to eliminate the super mutant threat while acquiring tech as he went along. But ever since they arrived, they have been acting as a security force in the D.C. area, occasionally assisting locals from time to time. The Outcast believes Lyons had gone soft on them, so they left, taking weapons and tech along with them."

"So that's what those guys in the black and red power armor are. But when you said Initiates, that means I going have to train them myself?" Roland asked, hoping like hell that this was not the case.

"Oh heavens no. These two are part of a program that is suppose to give them extra training involving real combat with very experience soldiers. They have received the proper training that B.O.S. has to offer. However, things in the D.C. area are becoming too dangerous to train in. So the NK has offered to assist with this new training program, allowing us to ally ourselves with another group besides the Regulators."

Roland nodded as he took another drag off his cigarette, "Yeah, that would make sense. The NK are pretty spread out right now, and can't do their pet projects and protect their people. And it would be easier to join with a group they used to belong to and share the same goals. Looks like the Commander is finally taking my advice…"

Isane gave him a puzzled look, " You know the Commander? I was under the impression that you disliked the NK."

Roland sighed heavily, "I don't hate the NK. I just dislike when they complain about my methods of doing things. It gets the job done; lives are saved; and I do it a heck a lot faster when its just my ass on the line. It's how I've always done it, and as much as I toy with the idea of having you around. I honestly think that this idea might belly up at some point."

"So in other words you dislike change," Isane replied in a sage like voice, causing Roland to balk for a moment, as it was rare for him to talk to someone whom could form a more intelligent retort than he, even though she was brought up like a spoiled rich kid. However, before he could reply, the silent RL-3 chose that time to step in.

"I hate to break the idle chatter, but I was meaning to ask the Major about my new upgrades."

"Oh! I'm sorry sergeant! Your new body is in Megaton right now. Just talk to Mr. Simmons and he'll lead the way," Isane said quickly, looking a little bothered that she completely forgotten that a floating death machine was standing there waiting for her orders.

The Regulator cocked an eye as his partner flew past him, moving faster than Roland thought he was capable of.

"New body? Does that mean you guys finally perfected those Trojan battle droids yet?"

Isane shook her head as she leaned against the cave wall, "No, those units are still being tested. The model RL-3 was referring to was something we found in some ruins up north. Basically it's a humanoid like body covered in our power armor and a few spaces for him to make any improvements. Honestly, I can't fathom why you insist on keeping a gusty unit that is obsessed with upgrading itself. Its creepy…"

"Meh, I just trust him is all. Hell, I even disabled his command control once to prove a point. Since then, he and I got along fine, though he still has his dark sense of humor…Anyway. I take it we're going to infiltrate Vault-Tec HQ? Or do you have something else in mind?"

Isane gave a frustrated sigh, looking very tired, "Honestly, going there might be too risky from what you just told me. Even if I were to outfit those two Initiates with the best weapons in our arsenal, and combine RL-3's upgrades into the mix. There would still be casualties. Not only that, but NK has just dumped two more missions on us…"

Roland let out a breath of frustration and a deep scowl began to form on his face, causing the young officer to flitch a little, "Great! Just fucking great! As soon as I told those limp-dick bastards I was retiring, they figure they can get every inch of use out of me before my 5 years are up! Jesus!"

Roland continued to rant like this for a good 30 minutes, cursing at everything involving under the sun. Thankfully the Major had the sense to leave him be till he was done. It may have been childish, but it was ten times less destructive than his usual method. Which involved explosives…

"Feel better?" she asked once Roland slowed down, and was answered with a grim nod, "Very well. After we get the aliens out. We're going to escort them and basically give them some survival training while making our way to Big Town. Once there, your to provide protection until the NK can build a barracks, some walls, and redo the water system for the new water treatment plant for our new base there. The next mission will be provided once these task are done. Any questions?"

"Yeah, what will you be doing while I'm playing babysitter? Not that I mind that much, but wouldn't it be better for them to be transported straight to the base? Cause chances are, those guys won't be able to adapt to this harsh environment."

"Yes, I thought this strange too. But those are the orders, and the top brass is giving you plenty of equipment to compensate. Now obviously we'll have to wait a while before all the equipment can arrive, but that problem will be solved too, once we get over this first hurdle," Isane explained as she gazed at the gear shaped door.

After 20 minutes or so, Isane left for Megaton to check on RL-3 while Roland continued to sit and watch the Vault door for the off hand chance that it might open.

"Like that's going to happen. Jesus, why can't God give me a break?" Then, as if fate wanted to toy with him, Roland heard a distinct alarm blaring inside the Vault. Then a horrible screeching of metal on metal. He couldn't believe it, someone was actually opening the Vault!

**Inside the Vault:**

As the vault door began to open, Amber looked at Amata with raw emotion, "Please come with us, this place is becoming too dangerous for you!"

Amata however shook her head, "Which is why I have to stay here and somehow convince my father to stop this."

Amber quickly looked away, unable to face her friend as tears began to well up in her eyes. Amata gently hugged her and stroked her hair softly, "You'll be fine. And no matter what, we'll always still be friends. Now take these three and this knuckle head to safety and find your father ok?"

Amber could only nod and was about to take off running through the door when she saw someone standing there. He was wearing a leather duster with armored vest underneath, knee high combat boots, a wide brimmed hat with green tinted glass, and was armed.

The man stepped inside and looked at each of the frozen youths and smiled, "Sorry to intrude, but I need to speak to your Overseer. Is he around? Or is this a bad time?"

Amber didn't know why she did it, but like a scared animal backed into a corner, she quickly whipped out a Glock that Leon had given her and pointed it at the stranger.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she said forcefully, her voice full of panic and emotion. The man looked at her carefully and frowned, "Do you even know how to use that thing?"

Amber answered by firing a shot that whizzed by his head, hitting a cave wall. Amber in truth had no desire to kill. Her only hope was to discourage the man from attacking. But instead, all she got was a very annoyed look from a man that looked like he was dealing with something that came from the bottom of his boots.

"Nice aim, but that won't save you out here. You're better off staying in here where its safe."

Amber shook her head, "I can't stay here anymore. The vault is in chaos because of rad-roaches, the Overseer is on a power trip; and all of this because my father has somehow managed to leave this place!"

She then burst into tears and slumped to the ground. Amata and Leon quickly ran to her side; Amata clutching her friend while Leon aimed his assault rifle at the stranger. His eyes cold; his face stoic.

"What's going on is our business. Now tell me who your are and your intentions." The man began to look more annoyed. But before he could answer, a light female voice cut through the tension.

"His name is Roland Law, Regulator of the Capital Wasteland. He's also Captain of the Technological and Historical recovery unit."

From behind the man stood a young woman in a navy blue uniform. Roland looked at her like he never seen her before.

"The hell Isane? I thought you were going to Megaton to check on RL-3? What did you do; teleport here?"

Isane however just placed her index finger on her lips in a cute fashion, before turning her attention to the youth.

"My name is Major Isane Soyrue of the Nuclear Knights. My organization specialize in recovering technology and historical documents, copying them, and carefully give them to the local settlements to increase mans survival and recover from the Great War. As for our purpose here, we wish to discuss with the Overseer about turning this vault into a settlement and a science lab dedicated to creating new fruit plants."

The Regulator cocked an eyebrow, "That was the (Big) pet project the NK were boasting about? What happen to the green houses up north?"

"They ran into a major problem involving water purification. And as of now, we lack the knowledge of any water purifier's that would give us (clean) water. We were hoping that your Overseer could assist us with this issue, and in return we would provide protection and any supplies they require," Isane replied, giving her second in command a look that suggested that he quit nit picking her words.

"To that I would say no," the Overseer said as he came through one the air lock doors flanked by several guards. Leon and Butch instinctively got in front of the whole group, weapons in hand. Amber truthfully felt grateful to both of them. But she couldn't help but worry that the situation was getting more and more dangerous. And she really didn't want anymore of her friends to die. But her attention immediately turned toward the duster wearing law man whom also whipped out his pistol, which happened to be a revolver that held a far larger caliber round then the Vaults standard Glock 23's.

"So you're the Overseer eh? Well, not to sound rude, but I'm not impressed," the Regulator said with a smirk.

The Overseer scanned him with a calculated look before replied, "I fail to see how you can make that deduction. No doubt the Wasteland has hardened you in some way. But my security force is more than a match for you. And as for the young lady from the Nuclear Knights, I know for a fact that my people can easily get by without outside help."

Roland snorted, "Bullshit you power hungry blow-heart. Because regardless of how well you recycle your supplies, your gene pool is only going to get you so far until none of you will be able to produce healthy children again. Not only that; this security team you've put together are the most sorry looking sons of bitches I've seen. Why? Because the guns you carry look like they do more damage if you threw it at me. And two; your men aren't trained to fight outsiders. Hell, they can't even handle rad roaches from what I hear. And another thing. This whole shutting yourselves in this hole isn't going to cut it anymore. Those Vault-Tec dirt bags that made those stupid rules that you morons follow, failed to mention the real purpose of this program…" Roland countered strongly.

The Overseer frowned darkly at the Regulator, "What are you talking about? The Program for this vault was intended to protect its inhabitants from the war torn world."

"Wrong old man. Your Vault was actually part of an unscrupulous social experiment from Vault-Tec. You see, all of the Vaults were intended to be opened at one point or another when the "all clear" signal was sent from Vault-Tec or whatever other agency that was sucking its dick at the time. And eventually, these things indeed transpire, with almost horrific results with most of the vaults. However, the plans for your vault were different. The doors were never scheduled to open. Ever. In fact, the Vault was supplied with just the type of equipment it would need to keep function indefinitely- like spare parts for the water processor, which I reckon is on its last run."

Amber looked at the Overseer and was surprised to find him completely mute, his eyes narrowing into angry slits. But it looked like he wasn't going to stop Roland from talking. So the Regulator continued.

"But the true experiment was even more devious and cunning. Although Vault 101 was about testing the human condition when a Vault never opened, this was only the first part of the plan. The "actual" experiment went far beyond that, and a select few knew the true nature; that this was to test the role of the Overseer!"

Both Amata and Amber's gasp in surprise and glanced over at the Overseer again, only this time they found him paler, his eyes slowly growing larger as the Regulator talked. Who was this man?

"Yep, that's right. According to the archives that I uncovered from the Vault-Tec HQ; while the Overseer was able to interact and even visit the outside world via radio transmissions, or that secret tunnel you got in your office, the rest of the inhabitants faced a much more dismal future: As far as they knew, Vault 101 was never sent an "all clear" signal, and faked radio transmissions from Vault-Tec described a nuclear-ravaged world gone mad, with absolutely no hope of existence outside of a Vault."

"And do you want to know the irony of this story? Those cock suckers actually prerecorded those radio transmissions before the bombs even fell, all design to scare everyone shitless by describing a world that was too fucked up to come back to. And here's the kicker, the original Vault 101 Overseer, like all his buddies in the other Vaults, were all planted Vault-Tec operative whose job was to control the experiment from the inside."

"So guess what buddy. You are just following an experiment that was created over 200 years ago. The only good thing about it is that it was far more harmless then what was going in the other vaults. Do you want to know what happen to those vaults?"

The Overseer was speechless, whether it was because he was shocked or angered beyond words, it wasn't clear, but his daughter Amata grabbed the Regulators attention.

"What happen to the other vaults? Did any of the other vaults make it in our area?"

Roland shook his head gravely, "No, not a God damn one. Course, I only explored four of the seven in the area, but I hazard to guess they all shared the same fate. In vault 92, they were performing sound experiments that drove half the population mad and killed the other half. Someone tried to stop the madness, but their all powerful Overseer was more interested in results," Roland than gave Amata's father a very cold look before he continued.

"106 suffered a similar fate, theirs involving a experiment on a type of gas called blue. Drove the entire population insane. And when shit hit the fan, the Overseer and his buddies ran off and closed off the vault just before the bombs hit. May they rot in hell…"

"And as for 108; they were doing some sort of cloning experiment, and eventually must have fucked up somewhere cause the whole time I was there, I kept running into a clone named Gary. I spent three days in that shit hole cause the little fuckers tried to eat me. Fucking cannibals..."

"So yeah, your Vault got lucky. Real lucky. But you continue this crap, you guys are going to die out anyway in a hundred years, and when day that comes, NK is going to take over this place regardless. So if I were you, I'll think real hard on what needs to be done. You want to make the rules when they show up? Fine, its your house. Just make sure its on paper, otherwise they'll call me and I'll have to lay down the law. Yeah Chief, I'm a fucking cop too. Only I been doing this shit since I was fucking fifteen! And actually have motherfuckers shoot at me, not have some fucking Overseer throwing his weight around!"

Roland then took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Yeah, he let this temper get the best of him again. But for the longest time since he discovered the truth, he wanted very badly tell someone who actually believed this nonsense to go shove it up their ass. What transpired in these Vaults was wrong, and none of them were punished properly. Venting his anger on the possible last Overseer was the most satisfied feeling he felt in a long time. And he regretted nothing. So with that, he waited. Whether to be scolded, harassed, scoffed at, or even belittled, It didn't matter. But what happen next surprised him a little.

"As you just heard Overseer. Roland has indeed explored the remains of the Vault-Tec and their creations. His findings are all documented in our archives in our headquarters, as well as many other findings he's come across in the Capital Wasteland. His words though rude do hold weight, and to totally ignore them would be strongly unwise," Isane explained, stepping in front of Roland with total confidence, "Also, those three newcomers who appeared in your vault are also the big reason why we are here."

"Wait, you mean those three?" An Officer asked, pointing at the two Japanese teens who looked extremely confused, and one rather menacing looking young man whom obviously had seen combat.

"No numb nuts. The other aliens you got stashed in a corner somewhere. OF COURSE THOSE THREE!" Roland ridiculed rather strongly. The Officer flushed angrily at this, but held his tongue. The Overseer however was ignoring everyone. He was thinking and the look on his face showed evidence that he was having a real hard time digesting of what he had heard. Then he turned to Isane.

"Who are they, the aliens I mean."

"A result of our failed experiment. My people are trying to see if we can breach into the past so we can change the future. Instead however, we accidentally tore into a different dimension all together. These three unfortunately got pulled through the worm hole we made. And Although their friends have showed up to our world to assist, it will be some time before we will able to send them all back," Isane explained carefully. Roland and everyone else gave the young women a mixture of looks involving confusion.

"Where did you guys dig that up? NASA wasn't doing anything around that time that's for damn sure!" Roland commented. The Overseer nodded his head in agreement.

"Indeed. What you say is even harder to believe than the fate of the other vaults. (sigh) But these three did indeed appear out of no where. And from what I gather, two of them speak a language that none of us can understand, therefore I have no choice but to believe you and leave their fate in your hands. As for the fate of the Vault, I must ask that you wait until I talk to the rest of the occupants."

Isane nodded, "Very well. And if its alright, I would like to stay and monitor the situation."

"Fine. But it can only be you I'm afraid. My people as well as my security force are still very edgy, especially towards outsiders."

"Alright, time out. Major, how can you put your life on the line for a bunch of paranoid moles?" Roland asked while receiving glares from the Overseer. Isane however just smiled pleasantly.

"In order to gain trust. One must earn it. And I intend to do this as peacefully as possible. And Besides Mr. Law, between the two of us, I think I'll make more progress than you."

"And what the hell is that suppose to mean?" Roland asked in a rather irritated tone. Isane walked over toward him and flicked him on the nose and replied sweetly, "Remember when you let your anger get the best of you in Rivet city? That type of behavior isn't advisable. And I strongly suggest you work on that while you escort these three to Megaton till I get back. Is that understood Captain?"

Roland by now was understandably frustrated and confused. Where the hell did this sudden change of personality come from? But he managed to contain it, and coldly nodded.

"Good. And don't worry. I'll be fine. Just do your best and keep these three alive."

"Five actually," The Overseer butted in, "That girl's father has caused a major disturbance in this vault. Not only that, she, Mr. DeLoria, and this alien (he pointed at the blonde haired one) managed to killed four of my security team, including my Chief of Security. If any of them were to stay, they all would be jailed for a long time."

"Father! They only did it in self defense! Your men were trying to kill them, and almost did when they got to them! Your men even abused me in your interrogations!" the Hispanic looking girl almost screamed, still clutching her small frighten friend in her arms protectively. Her Father however gave his daughter a stony look.

"I place the good of the Vault above everything, even my own paternal feelings. We must not allow sentiment to cloud our judgment!"

Roland felt sorry for the girl, and couldn't help but seethe in anger. The Overseer valued his position rather than his own daughter? Was it really worth saving these assholes? Roland looked at the girl carefully, and found her giving the Overseer the same cold stony look that he gave her. She was strong, and perhaps a little stubborn. Like father like daughter…

"I see. Despite what you've heard just now, you'll still insist that your containment and the means to enforce it is still justified? Fine. But now you just showed me that I have no reason to stay here anymore…"

"Now see here young lady!" the Overseer demanded, his face bristling with anger, but was stopped short by a sudden appearance of a 7ft man dressed in NK power armor.

"Anyone who threatens my commanders charges shall be arrested in accordance to the NK law! Any sign of deadly intent shall also be dealt with lethal force!" The soldier then raised a rather large mini gun and leveled it toward the Overseer and his men. Roland couldn't believe it, this was RL-3's new body?

The Overseer immediately backed off while his security team quickly brandish their own weapons, which of course consisted of only 9mm pistols. Meanwhile Roland wisely ushered Amber and the others to move behind him, while his Sergeant moved in front to shield them.

When Amber and her friends were out of harms way outside the vault, Major Isane continued to deal with the Overseer and make a compromise, but the foolish man would not listen to reason. While this went on, she and Amata sat down together. Doing their best to cope with what laid ahead of them. The Wasteland. Amber gazed at Rin and Asa, and found them conversing in their language. Butch was standing guard next to Leon, trying to act just as menacing as the soldier he stood next too. But Leon's expression was only match by the Regulator. Amber knew that Leon must have killed people in his service to whatever world he belonged to. And it showed from the way he killed the guards who tried to harm her. It made her feel safe being around him, but she couldn't help but feel like she was using him to protect her. Was she? Amber couldn't really tell. All she knew at the moment, was that she felt really, really tired. The two parties arguing seemed so far away now, and her world slowly plunged into darkness. Finally giving her a little peace she had been yearning all morning…

**Authors Notes:**

Ta da! Another chapter complete. God that took a lot of work! But the last two chapters are by far the best I've ever written. And quite frankly I feel really good about myself. Now before you guys decide to rain on my parade, let me apologize one more time for the wait. As you can see, it took me a while and many sleepless nights to write both chapters. So be very careful in your criticism, and make sure you explain your pro's and con's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Capital Wasteland**

"Why me?" Isane said miserably to herself as she scan the cave before her. To her right, there stood the three aliens and three outcasted Vault-dwellers. To her left, was her second in command and probably the root to her problems, Roland Law; and his recently upgraded partner Sergeant RL-3. Because of these two, her negotiations with the Overseer became impossible, and now the man refused to cooperate, and had literally slammed the door on her. The only thing Isane could hope for now was that word would get around the Vault and stir up enough commotion to force the Overseer to accept. But that seemed like a distant dream, considering the way the horrible man treated his own daughter, or her friend whom seemed so fragile and delicate that Isane couldn't help but pity her.

However, what was done was done. Isane needed to figure out on what to do with the extra baggage. It was cruel to call them that, but she honestly hadn't counted on them being in her battle plans. First she needed to recalculate the food and water required to make the trip to Big Town. That, and producing extra fire arms for the group and some how teach them the basics on combat and weapons maintenance. Roland could easily do this role, but Isane needed him on the clock to protect the group. And as much as she hated to admit it, Roland's God like skills with weapons, not to mention his reputation alone was the only thing protecting this fragile group. RL-3 and the B.O.S. would improve their odds, however, Isane didn't trust the rust bucket, and she wasn't entirely too sure how much training the two green horns actually had. For all she knew, they could have been scrapped from the bottom of the barrel. Yeah, things were looking really bleak indeed…

"Hey Major. Are you going to keep staring at the wall all day, or are you going to join the group discussion?" Roland said suddenly, causing her to jolt.

"Wha? Damn it Roland! Can't you see I'm trying to salvage this situation!" She hissed. Roland however just rolled his eyes, reminding her just how annoying the man could be.

"Instead of standing there and thinking by yourself. How about we all put our heads together and think of something eh? Besides, I need to give these guys a good briefing before we venture outside."

Isane let out a very frustrated sigh, why didn't he understand her situation?

"Why can't you wait till we get to Megaton? Our chances of negotiations are impossible now, and I honestly want to get out of this cramped cave…"

"Because the Vaulties have been living underground most of their lives and most likely will get blinded by the big light bulb in the sky well before we make it to the front gates. So we'll wait till twilight and scamper on over there. Then tomorrow I'll see if I can find some sun glasses for these guys," Roland reasoned. Isane sighed in defeat. Roland was right, Isane needed to revise her plans quickly to ensure their survival. Plus she hated the idea of relying Roland for everything. He may be resourceful, but the man was still a jerk.

"Very well. I'll leave the lessons to you while I'll make the necessary preparations in Megaton. With this many people, it will be difficult to find room…" Isane replied, sounding more doubtful than she would have liked.

Roland nodded, "Sounds like a plan. But why don't you take RL with you? I'd feel better knowing he's watching your back while you make the trip."

Isane felt funny for some reason. Why was he being so nice all of the sudden? "Its only a 15 minute walk Captain. What could attack me out there in such a short distance?"

"(sigh) Fine, have it your way. Just make sure to scan the area before you venture into it. I don't have the energy to go playing hero today," Roland replied in a bored tone, causing Isane to clench her teeth and ball up her fist. This man was doing everything he could to push her to the edge, and to think she had the audacity to believe he was actually being nice to her! The impudence!

"Just make sure to have the group in the town before nightfall. I have enough on my plate right now," Isane responded coldly before walking out the cave, slamming the wooden door in the process.

Roland chuckled to himself as he watched his flustered superior stomp outside. This was his private revenge for her behavior earlier, and truth be told, Roland enjoyed teasing the young officer. But he knew sooner or later the jokes were going to be less humorous if he didn't lay off a bit.

"Hey Sergeant. Why don't you follow our esteemed Major and make sure she doesn't die eh?"

Roland heard silence, and realized a second too late that was exactly what the rust bucket just did, "Damn, I must be getting old if I can't see a 2 ton death machine… Ah well."

"Since we're all here and nothing trying to kill us yet. Let's get to know each other better shall we? For now, just tell me your names and occupations. You with the leather jacket, you can start first."

"Tch, fine. Names Butch. Leader of the Tunnel Snakes," saying the last bit with pride. Roland wasn't impressed, and had a feeling that this one was going to be a royal pain in the ass to train properly. And now was contemplating on just leaving him in Megaton.

"Alright. Now how about you two?" Roland motion toward the two female Vault dwellers, one letting the other sleep on her shoulder.

"My name is Amata. I mostly specialize in computer science and assisting my father… I also know a few things in medicine. As for Amber, she's was the assistant doctor and mainframe tech in our Vault."

Roland nodded, feeling that his situation was getting slightly better, "Alright. Now you look like a soldier of some kind. So give me a run down about your experience."

The soldier nodded, "My name is Leon Hawkins. I was a Staff Sergeant in the United States Army. My primary role was airborne infantry and specialized in missions involving seek and destroy. My preferred fire arm is the assault rifle, though I can use basically anything you throw at me. And over the years I've developed some secondary skills in engineering and demolition."

Roland was speechless. He was expecting a typical grunt, but instead he found himself a Ranger whom had just as much experience as him. With this guys help, training the others in survival and combat should be a walk in the park.

"Excellent. Your skills will diffidently improve our odds. Now how about you two?"

"Uh… My name is Asa. And this is Rin. And I'm sorry to say, but we don't have much to offer except my cooking skills. Neither of us have ever experience combat, and quite honestly, we don't want to either…"

Roland wasn't surprised. This couple along with the female Vaulties looked like they never killed anything in their lives. He needed to change that.

"Alright fair enough. Now how come your friend there is so quiet?"

Rin suddenly spoke to Asa in a strange language, and Roland realized that the guy didn't speak English. This would diffidently make it difficult to train him. Even just the basics.

"Sorry, Rin only knows a little English," the girl apologized, laughing nervously. Roland didn't mind though. The combine skills of him and Leon would improve their odds quite a bit. Now all he had to do was make them go through some training and teach them on how to survive in the wasteland. The first lesson was adapting them to the blazing sun, the radiated food and water, and basic routines that would improve their survival. During that time, Amber and Amata would assist Doc Church in Megaton and learn aliments and cures unique in the Wasteland. Asa and Rin, his weakest links, were going to be the groups cooks and pack mules until their skills improved. As his plans for Butch, he intend on making him a squad gunner, and hopefully the guy would make an effort to become a decent soldier. While Roland was teaching them survival skills , he'd hoped to convince Leon to become his temporary squad leader, then later have him train the group on basic weapons and physical training.

There was a lot of stuff he was going to need to explain, and hopefully would be able to train this group to survive the Wasteland in one months time. The rest would come as they made their way toward Big Town. However for now, the majority of the group was pretty worn out, and they needed time to adjust, that was certain. So for the next two days, Roland would let the group rest and let them decide on what to do. Although it would be foolish, Roland wouldn't press the Vaulties if they wished to leave. His responsibility was the aliens, the Vaulties however could do as they pleased.

Leon was feeling antsy. He wanted to look outside and see what laid beyond, but his lack of trust in Regulator prevented him from doing so. He figured this NK organization was going to ship him and the two Japanese kids to their headquarters and eventually home. However, Leon couldn't help but worry for the others, particularly Amber. They were all forced out of their homes, and now were about to get a crash landing experience of the harsh environment that he could only picture as gruesome place with very little life. Leon was certain if he decided to stay with them, then Roland and Isane would have no choice but to keep them. However, judging by how Roland was deducing their skills, this plan probably wouldn't be necessary.

His second concern was Amber's future plans. Leon was certain she wanted to find her father, an endeavor that would take time and most likely be something that Roland or Isane would declined to assist with. So Leon needed to find a way to convince Amber to stick around until she was ready. This of course led to another problem. And that was her gentle personality. It was her most likeable trait, but in the harsh environment that awaited her, it would most likely be her biggest hinderer.

So his best bet was to train Butch and Amata as best as he could. Preferably Butch since he didn't seemed bothered in taking someone's life to save theirs. Then it was a matter of convincing Isane to allow him to travel with Amber until she had reached her goal. This would probably take him months, maybe even years. But he honestly wasn't in a big hurry to leave. He wanted to see what it would be like to be in a place where somebody had literally press the reset button and started life all over again. New surroundings, places, cultures, people, and things that would have the potential to change his boring life. Most people feared change, but Leon was the exception. He wanted to embrace it, and experience things that he couldn't fathom.

He also wanted to know where his relationship with Amber would go. Though it was far too soon for him to consider he may have fallen for her. Leon felt that he would be content in staying with her, more so then going back home. A place where he had only comrades to call family.

After it got dark enough, Roland carefully went outside to scan the area. Meanwhile, Leon quickly prepared the group for the road ahead. Leon instructed Rin (through Asa), and Butch to take turns carrying Amber since she was still asleep. Butch didn't like the idea, but got over it eventually when Leon pointed out that he was the one who was going to carry most of their stuff and provide security. Asa and Amata would carry the lighter gear and serve as look outs for the group. This perhaps might have been over kill, especially with Roland around. However, Leon wasn't going to take any chances in this strange new world.

With the group ready, they waited until Roland came back and ushered them outside. Leon took in a deep breath and walked out into the open, and what he saw next left him in awe. What stood before him was a barren landscape of rock, dry sand, and bones of a civilization that had destroyed itself. As Leon gazed out into the foreign landscape, he felt fear and sorrow engulf him. But at the same time, he saw a strange beauty in the dead city once known as Washington D.C.

In the horizon, the sun was slowly descending into the earth, its glow a powerful blood red color. The sky was the clearest blue he'd ever seen, and the clouds were scarce to be seen. Hell, the usual color normally filled the sky at dusk was also gone, possibly due to the war. The only thing that didn't change however was the air. It was cool and crisp without the sun's influence, and the breeze was nice.

"Well kids. There you have it. Washington D.C. Welcome home," said Roland as he stared off into the distance. As the group stared at the alien landscape, a small gust of wind brush against them. Amata looked amazed by the invisible element, and tried to reach out to touch it. Feeling it flow through her fingers and body.

"Wow, so this what wind feels like…" Amata said softly, taking in her first experience outside. Butch however looked at her with a frown.

"We've spent our whole lives in a hole, and the first thing you've wanted to experience was feel the wind? That's so lame."

"Oh shut up. It isn't just the wind that I wanted to feel. I wanted to see how vast and open the outside world was… And now that I'm here… I feel so free."

"….Yeah, you got a point there," Butch agreed and he too gazed off into the distance, taking in the very thing all the younger Vault dwellers wanted. To experience the outside world. Leon could only imagine what it was like for them, being cooped up all their lives. It must have felt amazing.

"I hate to spoil the sight seeing kids, but critters are starting to come out and I for one recommend we haul ass to Megaton before it gets any darker," Roland said suddenly as he readied his EM2 rifle. Leon quickly followed his example and readied his weapon and doubled checked his magazines. Although Roland mentioned there was mutated wild life in the area, he failed to mention what the bastards looked like. So Leon spent most of the trip scanning everything.

Thankfully he wasn't the only one. Butch was putting permanent grip marks in his pistol and was notably sweating quite a bit. Amata and Asa didn't seemed too bothered, but there eyes did seemed rather larger and far more alert than before. Rin whom was carrying Amber had a very grim look on his face, possibly due to the fact that he was the most vulnerable one in the group, lacking weapons, any survival experience, and was carry extra weight. The previous excitement of being outside was obviously forgotten and was quickly replaced with the fear of being eaten by some unknown monster. In addition to this mental suffering and unnecessary stress, Roland seemed to be rather enjoying himself, a factor that Leon found quite annoying to say the least.

After walking through a ragged town without incident, Leon spotted it. Megaton. Judging by how it looked, the residence must have slapped together every piece of scrap metal they could find along with several planes. Despite being ugly as sin, the structure was actually quite impressive. Butch however, wasn't so impressed.

"Do people seriously live in this junk heap?"

"Butch, are you seriously going to complain about every little thing we come across?" Amata replied with a disapproving frown.

"Oh come on. You can't honestly tell me that you don't think that this thing looks like it would fall apart if I sneezed on it. Let alone keep out all the mutated bugs and what not," Butch retorted, looking slightly nervous when he mention bugs.

"Speaking of bugs, there's some over there…" Roland said suddenly and pointed in the direction behind Butch. Butch however gave him a smirk.

"You seriously think I'm going to fall for that? Please, that's the oldest trick in the…HOLY SHIT!"

Just when Butch was about to finish, Leon and Roland suddenly both pointed their weapons in his direction. Thankfully Butch had the sense to duck while the two men made mince meat of the four ants that had apparently followed them there. As the smoke cleared, Butch picked himself off the ground and saw just how close he was to being mauled by oversize ants.

"Boy that was close. Lesson one kiddies, don't let your fucking guard down unless you want to be something else's next meal. Now dust yourself off and lets get inside," said Roland as he headed toward the front gates. Leon shook his head and gave Butch a pat on the shoulder.

"Don't let it get to you Butch. The guy is a prick but he's keeping you guys alive. So just keep your cool alright?"

Butch didn't say anything as anger attempted to best him, however eventually nodded and followed the rest of the group. Leon then wondered if the gun shots woke up Amber, but the girl was still sleeping peacefully on Rin's back. He also noted that Asa was giving Rin a hard time, teasing him in a way that made the poor guy face turn red. Leon chuckled at the couples friendly banter and followed the rest inside.

"Siiimmmsss. Oh Siimmms!" Roland called in a sing song voice. His smile broaden when he saw the Sheriff walk in his direction with a annoyed look on his face.

"Simms buddy oh pal…" Roland began. Lucas however immediately stuck out his index finger and silenced him with a stern look.

"Look Roland. I don't mind helping you out. But I'd really appreciate if you'd keep things somewhat professional when in public. I can't show favoritism or I'll have a riot on my hands. Now what is it?"

"Well, before I get into that. Have you talked to my commander yet?" Lucas looked at him funny. Giving Roland the notion that he'd apparently hadn't.

"Alright, here's the deal. The NK decided to send an officer to watch over me. So judging by your looks of confusion, I reckon you haven't seen her yet?"

"No I have, and I'd figured something like that was going to happen to you eventually. Well, with your track record anyway. But, I am confused as to why you needed to call me?"

"Glad you asked. See, I got a bunch of kids that need a place to crash until I can ship them somewhere else. A months time at most. Think ya can help me out?"

Lucas's face turned sour when Roland mention months, "Sorry Roland. But a week in the common house is the most I can give you right now. Besides, you know damn well that this town is already at full capacity and bursting at the seams."

Roland rubbed his chin. (This isn't good. There's no way these kids will be ready in a week. Hell. A month might not be enough. And I know perfectly well those BOS tin cans won't be here in a weeks time. And on top of that, I still need to deal with Burke. Fuck!)

"Alright Lucas, I understand. But before we go. Is there anyway to get a place of my own here. Or rent a place? Cause I know perfectly well that place by the gate is still open," Roland commented as he thumbed the building to his left. Lucas Simms eyed it and saw what he was talking about. Directly over the Stahl's restaurant, the Brass Lantern, was a place that once belonged to a Merc some time back. But after 5 years of not seeing the guy, Roland knew that Lucas had been debating if he should sell the place. However, the Regulator also knew that even if Lucas wanted to, the price was pretty steep due to the lack of space in the town. Only three houses were for sale and were for potential residents only.

"Roland. I hate to do this to you. But that place in particular is probably worth more then you make in a year. Though I'd trust you enough to make small payments. The matter of the fact is that money has become really tight until the next caravan shipment comes in. If you can handle a week in the common house and a week in the streets. Then I'll might be able to help you out."

"Jesus Lucas! How much is that fucking place! I know it's one of the larger houses in town, but it can't be worth more than 3000 caps!" Roland exclaimed, feeling his frustration begin to rise again.

"Close. It's actually 3500 caps. Or 2000 military grade ammunition. And I know you have neither at the moment. So unless that officer of yours has a huge purse on her. I'd suggest you toughen it out for two weeks until I can make some arrangements."

"(sigh) Alright. You got me. Though its not exactly what I wanted. I still appreciate your help man," Roland said in defeat as he shook Simms hand. Simms took it gladly and slapped his shoulder heartily.

"Just remember that you're the only asshole I would even consider helping out regardless how bad my situation is. And judging by how large your group is, I'd say a week's time in the common house might be stretching it. But just give me some time and I promise I'll get something ready for you."

"Thanks Lucas. Oh, and tell your son I'd said hi," Roland called after the Sheriff as he walked away. As he did, Roland made his way back toward the gate where he left the group.

"Alright guys. I got some good news and some bad news. Which one you wanna hear first?"

"Please tell me you found a place for us to sleep," Butch pleaded. Roland was almost tempted to screw with the kids head, if it weren't for the fact he was in a hurry to see Nova before someone else got in line.

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean yes or no? It should be pretty straight forward shouldn't it? We either have a place, or we don't. Which is it?"

Roland's humor quickly evaporated as the "Tunnel Snake" began to bitch and complain until Amata thankfully smacked him upside the head to stop.

"Thank you. Now to answer your question. The truth is if you haven't noticed is that this place is packed. That being said, we'll be staying at the common house for a weeks time. Then after that, we'll be camping in the streets."

"What? The hell kind of shit is this! You telling me we'll be crammed with a bunch of strangers for one week and then sleep the next outside with the possibility of being mugged?" Butch replied in a ballistic fashion. This time Amata didn't hit him, and was looking equally distress as he. Roland also began to notice that the rest of the group didn't seem so pleased either. Well, except Leon. He was obviously not too bothered by the concept and was most likely trying to figure out a way to improve the situation. Or calm the group down hopefully.

"Look guys. I'm not happy about this any more than you are. Its not like I pine to sleep like a God damn sardine in a can. But this is the best I can do for now. After the two weeks are up. I should be able to get a place for us to use. Unless Isane has caps to burn…" Roland replied as he noticed Isane walking toward the group.

"No Captain. I don't. And quite honestly, my attempt to get more supplies has failed miserably. Everyone here seems to be hoarding or overpricing their goods for some reason and its making our situation even worse," Isane said with dishearten tone while greeting the others with a wave.

"That's cus everyone is waiting for the next caravan shipment. So until those guys show up, we'll just have to money pinch with the best of them. I've managed to find a place for use to sleep for at least half the time, so quite your bitching and follow me," Roland instructed the group, sounding slightly bitter when he just realized that it also meant his time with Nova was now also denied. Only one thing kept him from going berserk. And that was the intention to train the piss out of this new recruits and ram as much information into them as possible before the two weeks were up. Military training was out of the question until he could buy guns and ammo for them to use. Not to mention armor, food, and any other items they may need. Fuck. Isane was right. The Vaulties were starting to be a pain in his ass, and the only thing that could fix that was to put their skills to use and hopefully earn some money in the process.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A new life, an aching heart…**

Amber slowly felt herself drift toward consciousness from a deep dreamless slumber. Her memories were cloudy, hazy, and when she opened her eyes, Amber couldn't see anything but blurry images and strange dark shapes. After squinting and rubbing her eyes, Amber realized that she didn't have her glasses on. So carefully she felt her way into the darkness. To her right she felt nothing, so she felt her way to the left and suddenly felt something soft and firm in her hand; not having the faintest idea on what she was touching until she felt a small movement next to her and heard a feminine voice murmur something. Amber immediately froze to the spot. She was lying in bed with an unknown female, and had no idea of where she was or where her friends were.

Amber, now finding herself wide awake and in panic mode, quickly scooted herself away, only to painfully realize just how small the bed was and found herself in a heap on the floor. As she laid there, Amata's head peeked over the side.

"The heck was that? Huh? Amber? What are you doing down there?" Amata asked sleepily.

"Trying to get my bearings and failing miserably…" Amber replied in a small pitiful voice.

"Well get back in bed silly. It's still 4 in the mourning so get some shut eye," Amata chuckled, pulling Amber back onto the mattress. To say Amber found this situation a little nerve wreaking was an understatement. She never shared the same bed before. Not even during a sleep over. But after she calmed down a little, Amber suddenly found herself able to drift back to sleep, only to find herself being shaken what felt like minutes later.

"Ok space cadet. Time to get up!"

"Just 10 more minutes…" Amber groaned as she turned over. She heard Amata heaved an impatient sigh and suddenly felt the mattress being pulled from beneath her. Once again, Amber found herself on ground in a heap.

"Sorry Amber. But you've been asleep long enough. So find your glasses so we can wash up. Besides, don't you want to see the outside?"

Outside? The word didn't even make sense to Amber until she followed Amata downstairs. After a few minutes of trying to restart her brain, Amber suddenly recalled what had happen in the past 30 hours. And during that brief moment, Amber immediately felt her legs start to give way and quickly held on to a near by wall for support.

"Amber? You alright?" Amata asked as she ran to her side, hoisting her up. Amber couldn't think of the right answer. To describe her overwhelming mix feelings and emotions at that moment was impossible.

"Just help me outside, before I loose my nerve…" She replied weakly, steadying herself and making an attempt towards the door.

"Alright. But put these coverings on your glasses," Amata instructed as she handed her the matching dark oval lenses. Amber took them and gave her friend a questionable look.

"A gift from the Regulator. Since its ten times brighter then our vault, he said we should wear these until our eyes adjust. And trust me when I say this. It's really bright out there."

Amber nodded and quickly attached the lenses to her glasses. When she put them on again, she found herself unable to see at all.

"I can't see a thing…" Amber said bluntly, causing Amata to giggle.

"Well that's the idea silly. Now lets get outside," her friend encouraged as she pushed her along. As soon as Amber walked outside, her entire vision was suddenly wash with bright light. So bright that even with the dark glasses she had to squint.

However, her vision thankfully quickly adjusted and Amber suddenly found herself staring at a bowl shaped town. Buildings made from various scrap metal and hulls of buses and planes surrounded the area, with pipes that snaked in every direction.

"Where are we?" Amber said mesmerized, her brief moment of weakness suddenly forgotten. Amata chuckled and elbowed her playfully.

"This is Megaton. An entire town built inside a crater. We're just a half-a-mile from our Vault. Interesting place huh?"

Amber nodded silently as they made their way toward the restaurant the Brass Lantern. When they got closer, it was then Amber saw what gave the town its name. Not even 10ft away from the diner sat an un-detonated nuclear bomb in a pool of filthy water. And next to it stood a man whom looked like he was preaching about something.

"Is that what I think it is? And why is that man so close to it? Does he even realize what that thing is?"

Amata could only shake her head, "I know. Stupid right? You've should of seen Butch's face when he saw the thing. I think that's the first time I ever seen him get so pale. (chuckle) Anyway, from what Roland told us, this town was just a hole in the ground until a large group of people decided to build walls to protect themselves from sandstorms and Raiders."

"Raiders?" Amber asked, feeling uneasy by the sound of the name.

"Don't worry, Roland will explain them and all the other things we'll need to know later. Today we'll just explore and get used to our surroundings. Ok, now, the groups that help build the wall were traders and caravaners, the people from the Church of Atom… That guy you see next to the bomb is one of them. And people whom were trying to get into our vault. And after a few years people just kept flocking here."

"Alright. Now what is this Church of Atom?"

"Uh… Don't get me started with them. Roland warned me to stay away from those guys. Now I just wished I'd listen to him. Their religion is so off base it's not even funny."

"In what way?"

Amata gave her a tired look, "They worship that bomb…"

Amber was speechless. Worship it? That was so wrong on so many levels that it threaten her sanity. No wonder Amata was giving her a pain look every time she mention them.

"Yeah. That was my reaction when they told me that they believe they can create billions of universes through the bomb thus creating new life in the name of Atom or some crap. Just take my advice, don't talk to them. Just smile and walk away. Its a lot less stress on the brain."

"Tell me about it. I've spent the past hour challenging his religion and the guy just kept doing this loop where blind faith is the answer. Christ, and I thought Jehovah witnesses and Mormon's where annoying," Leon commented from behind. Amber turned around and saw him in the same get up when she last saw him. He was still wearing her fathers jump suit, along with his body armor from his world. His H&K assault rifle strapped to his back and a Glock at his side.

"Hey Leon. So what's going on? Where's everyone?" Amata asked while looking behind him.

"Roland basically said that we're too green to do anything right now. So for the next two days, he basically said to just act like tourist and absorb our surroundings. Butch, RL-3, and the two Asian kids are by the Sheriffs house talking to his son. And Roland and Isane are basically out shopping. As for me, I've decided to escort you two around."

"Escort us? Why? We should be safe in town right?" Amata asked. Amber privately agreed. If this was a typical community, then people should be somewhat civil.

"Look guys, I know what its like to live in a place like this. And to put it rather bluntly, I strongly suggest that the two of you keep a close eye on your surroundings. I've seen quite a few shady characters that been eyeing our group in a way that I don't like. So make sure that pistol of yours is loaded."

"Great. We go outside and mutated animals will eat us. And if we aren't careful here, we might get mugged or worse," Amata replied in a sarcastic tone as she fiddled with her Glock.

"That's why we'll travel in groups. So you'll won't have to worry too much. Just keep an eye out and we should be fine," Leon assured with a smile. Amber had to look away at that moment. She couldn't figure out why, but when Leon smiled like that, Amber would instantly feel flustered and shy. So she pretended to look around, only listening in on what was being discussed.

After a brief talk about the town and its stores, Leon followed the two of them to the Women's rest room where the public bath was located. Before they went in however, Leon gave them wash cloths and instructed on how to bath. It was a little embarrassing hearing it from him, but Amber was thankful none the less, and more so when she found out that practically the entire water supply in town had a small amount of radiation in it. After the discussion, Leon stood guard at the door while she and Amata took their "cloth" baths.

As they bathed, Amber realized just how odd it was to find that she felt comfortable being naked around Amata in this situation, yet the idea of sleeping in the same bed as her was practically out of the question. Course she knew the truth. She had always had a small crush on Amata, but valued their friendship more so then her desire's. It was just something she'd hoped would go away eventually. And now, on top of that, Amber had a sneaking suspicion that she might have developed some feelings for Leon as well. If that was the case, then she knew she would have to cut those feelings off. Leon belonged to another world. And like it or not, he would someday leave, and then where would that leave her?

"Say Amber. What do you think of Leon?" Amata asked right out of the blue. Amber found herself speechless, was she asking about her feelings? Or her opinion? Wait, were those two the same?

"W..well. I think he's trustworthy. I mean, he did risk his life for total strangers you know?" she answered carefully.

Amata nodded, "Yeah, I know that. But I was just wondering what will he do now? He doesn't seem too eager to leave, otherwise he'll be hanging around Isane. Maybe he'll stay with us?"

Amber felt a strange tightness in her chest. Would he stay? Would he stick around and help them? Maybe even help look for her father?

Amber shook her head, "He doesn't have a good reason to stay here. He's just a good person is all." After that comment, the two of them remain silent after that.

After their bath, the three just spent the majority of the day talking to people and learning the bits of how to survive in the waste. When it was around noon, they decided to have lunch at the Brass Lantern, where they got their first taste of food salvaged from the wasteland.

They bought a little portion of every item, just to find a preference and to see if they could at least eat it. Amber was able to choked down most of it, but sirloin steak was the stopping point for her. Having 200 year old steak was out of the question, plus it tickled her throat far worse than the others. When Amber commented this, she nearly fell off her stool when Leon casually replied that it was radiation she was feeling.

That didn't sit too well with her, nor with Amata, whom almost threw a fit. Leon however calmed her down when he informed them both that using an item called rad-away would clear any radiation sickness they may have receive. Also it took a large amount of irradiated food and water to get to that point, even for people like them, whom haven't been exposed to it and their bodies haven't built a tolerance for it yet.

After Amata lectured Leon about warning them before hand, the three decided to check out the stores and see what they had on hand. As they went however, Amber began to feel cold inside. At first she feared it was the food she ate, but after carefully examining herself, Amber realized that it was her sorrow catching up with her. She held the feeling back, even though she knew better than to hold it in. She hated this feeling, for it painfully reminded her of why she was here, and which caused even her more pain, and soon became a vicious circle with no end.

"You alright Amber? Your face looks a little pale," Leon said suddenly, breaking her thoughts. Amber on impulse quickly smiled as best as she could and replied, "I..It's nothing. I'm just a little hot is all…"

Then she looked down again, trying her best to make her facial expressions as unreadable as possible. However, deep down, she knew Leon saw through her, and his action showed when he suggested they go back to the common house. Amber vetoed the idea, and insisted they continued. Amata was now the one giving her the worry look, but the two continued to humor her. For what reason, she didn't know, but Amber felt grateful in a way. Now was not the time to cry, not yet…

"Ya alright Rin?" Butch asked as they walked along the inner walls of the town aimlessly. Rin nodded, "Fine. Just hot."

"Yeah, no kidding. Even in the shade its blazing hot. I can't imagine what's going to be like scampering around in the waste."

Rin privately agreed, and wanted to voice it. But at the moment, he was only able to respond in small words that he could barely remember from school. Asa had been teaching him the basics so at least he could respond. But for the most part, Rin still was trying to grasp the English language.

As they walked, Rin watched as Asa chatted with Harden and his little friend Maggie, and began to think what it would it be like to have Asa as his wife. Seeing her hold his children, taking care of their house they bought together, go shopping with her friends, spend their nights in each other's arms…

"Hey Rin, why's yer face so red?" Butch suddenly asked, bringing Rin's back into reality. And it wasn't just Butch that noticed either. Asa was looking at him too, and had a playful grin on her face.

"Yeah Rin-chan. Is the sun getting to you, or are you thinking dirty thoughts?" She teased.

Rin could feel his face turn even redder as Butch began to snicker at his expense. Harden and Maggie however had no idea on what they were talking about, and Asa thankfully didn't explained it to them. Despite the teasing, Rin still enjoyed himself as they strolled around town. Despite the obvious dangers, Megaton was actually a nice place, and it impressed him how a band of people from different backgrounds were able to work together to build such a large town.

However, despite how interesting this place was, Rin hoped that he and Asa would be able to go back home. This place was not where he wanted to stay for the rest of his life, constantly watching his back and fearing for their safety. But more than that, he wanted to raise a family with Asa and the others back home, where they belonged. As Rin muddled like this, it wasn't long before the sun began to set.

"Well, it's been fun guys. But we need to get back to the boarding house really soon," said Asa as they said their good-by's.

"Yeah. Us too. Just make sure you guys stay indoors at night. Pop always says that's when the real scumbags come around and go after travelers and girls," Harden warned, directing his comment towards Asa.

"Don't worry abut us. We're in good company. Now you two run along now," Asa ushered.

"K. Later guys," Harden replied as he took Maggie's hand and started escort her home.

Asa smiled as they left, _"He kinda reminds me of you, you know?"_

"_Oh? In what way?" _Rin asked as they watched the two children walk away, making sure they got home safely.

"_Oh just the fact that he's casually honest, caring and would probably try his very best to help others in need," _Asa replied, looking at him in a way that made his heart race.

"Hey guys, not to spoil your mood. But them kids are safe and sound now. So how about we get back ourselves eh?" Butch cut in, looking slightly annoyed for some reason. Asa giggled a little and nodded.

"Yeah, its getting late. And I'm sure the others are back too. Hopefully we can get used to this environment soon. I'd hate to leave this place unprepared."

"Yeah. No kidding. Well, I'm heading on ahead. Just make sure you guys don't screw around too much…" Butch said with a wave. It just occurred to Rin that Butch was now intentionally leaving alone, despite how he found their couple banter annoying. Was he jealous of their relationship, and if so, then why was he being nice?

"_He acts all tough. But he's really sensitive on the inside. Life without a dad must have been hard on him…" _Asa mussed.

"_Yeah. We both know what that's like. Living without parents. If it weren't for Kaede and her dad, who knows where I would have ended up?" _

"_Well. Butch was nice enough to let us be alone. So how about you and I go find a quiet spot somewhere?" _Asa suggested, not bothering to hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks.

"_S…Sure…" _Rin stammered, feeling his own face burn. Asa smiled sweetly, took his hand, and lead the two of them to the back of the boarding house. The town's wall was just a few feet away from their building, with no people around and no way for others to see what they were doing unless they walked back there. Once they got there, Asa gently pressed Rin against the building wall, her face burning with passion.

"_Rin… I love you_…" she whispered to him, like so many times before. Rin felt his own desires consume his very being as he tightly rapped his arms around Asa, inching his face toward hers.

"_I love you too Asa…" _Rin replied intimately before their lips touched. Rin could feel Asa's soft lips press against his, increasing in intensity. Her hands gripped against his back, crushing her body against his. Her tongue mingled with his own, thrusting and prodding. It wasn't until 20 minutes later the two lovers finally untangled themselves and straighten their clothes out.

As they walked around the building hand in hand, Asa pulled Rin closer and whispered huskily, _"Lets do it again tonight…"_

"You kids have fun?" Rin and Asa both jerked toward the voice and saw Roland leaning against the wall with a bored expression on his face.

"Roland-san? What are doing here?" Asa asked, her face burning almost as much as Rin's. The Regulator didn't answer right away, but simply took his time and finished his cigarette. As he did this, Asa suddenly felt like a little kid who just got caught stealing from a store. There was no reason that they should feel guilty right? Wait, why was he even here? Did he hear what just happened? Asa got her answer when Roland stared at them for a moment and then grinned.

"I honestly don't care what you kids do to each other. Just bare in mind that its better to do it in the common house then out in the streets. I don't want to spend time chasing away pervs while you guys play grab ass…"

Asa at that point felt embarrassment like no other, like the kind where she'd wished she could crawl into a hole and die. Not only did Roland caught them in the act, but complete strangers were actually listening to them kissing each other. It sickened her, and at the same time she felt ashamed for doing it out in the open. Roland seemed to sense her distress and chuckled.

"Don't sweat it kid. You're not the first couple that got caught fooling around. Just be a little careful next time."

Asa suddenly felt frustrated, "I don't want to sound ungrateful, but how can you talk so casual about this? What me and Rin do to each other is no one's business but our own! I… It's just wrong you know?…"

"Well, I can understand how you feel. But you realize that in the common house anyone can hear you right? Fuck, the way you two were going at it, I was almost tempted to take a peek… Oh I'm just kidding!"

Roland said defensively as Asa balled her hand into a fist, "Ok look. How about I get you two a room at the Saloon alright? That way you two can go all out without being bothered. Alright?"

"W…wait a minute! You don't need to go that far!" Asa stammered, waving her hands in a objective manner. Roland however wasn't listening, and proceeded to inform her that Doc Church sold birth control pills, embarrassing her even further and angering Rin to the point where he wanted to fight. After she calmed him down and begged Roland to stop provoking him, the Regulator then gave her a handful of bottle caps and bullets.

"What's all this?" Asa asked, looking at the contents with pure confusion.

"That's currency kid. Bottle caps, or just Caps. Is what's used as currency here. Now, occasionally you'll find pre-war money here and there. One bill equals 5 Caps. Don't bother with the number on the bills either, there'll all rated the same. And as for the bullets, they're worth far more then either. One military rifle round is about twenty Caps, pistol being ten."

"Why are bullets worth more? Shouldn't food or water be worth far more than that?"

Roland nodded, "In most communities, yes. But military ammunition is what increase our survival against the Wasteland… And ourselves. A single bullet could be salvaged to make 5 to 10 bullets depending on your skill. This is what I wanted to do when I retire. Just set up a shop somewhere and make weapons and ammo."

Though it seemed like a harmless dream, Asa thought that the idea of making ammunition and more weapons simply just fueled the violence that destroyed this world once before. It was sad to think that the only way to survive was to leach off others in order to do so, instead of helping each other and finding better ways to survive. Asa wanted to say this to the Regulator, but she knew by now that it would only fall on deaf ears. This man had lived a life of hardship, violence and death, while she had nothing but love and kindness from her mother and friends. Their lives and ideals were as different as black and white, and neither would be able to convince the other otherwise. The only thing they could do was except their differences and cope with each other.

After Roland gave Rin his share of money, he ushered the two to their common area on the third floor where the others were. Then left them without saying a word, taking Leon with him and leaving his robot to baby-sit them. However, as they were leaving, Leon whispered something to Amata before he exited. Asa couldn't help but notice that both shared worried expressions for some reason, but this thought was quickly forgotten when Butch caught her attention.

"Hey guys. What took you so long?" Butch smiled from his bunk, eyeing the couple and directing the others attention towards them.

"Enough…" Rin said sternly. Making it clear that he nor Asa were in the mood to discuss it. Butch seemed offended at first, but got the message and quickly steered the conversation toward Amata about what their plans for tomorrow were.

"Hawk said we'll start working with some people here in town to earn a little cash before the caravan shows up. I'll be working for that old fart that runs the water treatment plant next to the Sheriffs place. Rin and Asa will work at the Brass lantern as cooks and learn what they can. And you two will help Doc Church at his clinic near the bomb… Hey Amber, you listening to me?"

Asa looked at the girl and saw that she wasn't paying any attention at all. Instead, she was just staring at the ground with the legs pulled chest and her arms wrapped around them.

"Amber-san, is everything ok?" Asa asked carefully, sitting next to her. Amber however didn't respond at all. Her eyes seemed lifeless and her expression was that of intense sadness. Amata seemed to be fully aware on what was happening and quickly gave Amber a shake.

"Dang it, I knew it! Don't hold it in, just let it go! If you don't let it out now, it's only going to hurt more later!" Then almost suddenly, Amber eyes blazed to life with intense sorrow and pain that was so strong that Asa recoiled.

"I'm so sorry! I can't think of anything else! My father is gone and I've managed to drag my friends into this hell hole of a world! It…It's all my fault…"

Everyone remained silent as Amber wept. It was something she must have tried to keep inside herself this entire time, and now it was coming out like vomit. Asa knew that pain very well. It was the same feeling she felt when she was younger and was very ill. To the point where she spent two long years in bed, unable to play with the other children outside, doomed to live in a weak body that constantly gave her intense pain. She felt wronged, with no one to fault except her mother, whom didn't deserve her harsh words. Despite that, Asa's mother continued to love her and show kindness, urging her to remain strong. That's what Amber needed now, someone to vent to and lean against. That person sat next to Amber as the poor girl began to weep, saying over and over "Why did all those people have to die? Why did father leave the vault…Why?…"

"None of it was your fault Amber. You have every right to be frustrated. Just remember that me and the others are with you in this. We'll get through this, you'll see. Now let it all out. You've been holding it long enough…" Amata said softly as she cradled Amber, not bother to hide her own tears. Butch didn't say a word the entire time. His expression was unreadable. Asa suddenly realize that Butch had no one to be this close too. Though he was friends with Amber and Amata, their friendship was not deep enough where he was willing to show any weakness or pain towards them. So like most men in his position, he silently left the room. Asa felt bad for him, but had no idea on how to console him. Then she felt a warm hand clutch her own. She looked at Rin and saw his heart warm expression.

"_Everything will be fine. I'm sure Butch will find someone someday. We'll just support him until he does ok?"_

Asa smiled, _"Yeah…"_

"Jesus. Why does she hafta go fall apart now? It's not like she's the only one whose out here in this shit hole," Butch grumbled as he sat on the coach that was outside next the entrance.

It was already dark now, and most of Megaton's lights were already shimmering into the night. People were still walking about, heading toward the bar or hobbling back home in a drunken stupor. Butch could only shake his head. He hated drunk people. They painfully reminded him of his mother, whom basically drank all her life, leaving him to take care of himself and her. Truth be told, that was probably the one thing that pissed him off more than anything about Amber. Her dad was actually there for her when she needed him while his mom however was always drunk off her ass and sleeping with other men. Maybe he was jealous. But in the end didn't matter. He was here now and needed to find something to do to cool him down while Amber calmed down. Roland did give him some cash to spend. But Butch had a feeling that he would need it when the Caravan showed up.

"Ah fuck it," He said finally as he stomped toward the center of town.

"Captain. I don't like this one bit. Even if it will improve our situation in this town. I cannot permit letting Leon to accompany you," Isane refused flatly as the two sat by the Brass Lantern.

"Look Isane. This isn't just for Megaton alright. We need to accumulate as much money as possible and this is the best solution for it," Roland countered before taking a shot of whiskey. Isane felt her eye twitched as she stared at her subordinate with an intense glare.

"Then go ahead and do it, but leave Mr. Hawkins out of it! His safety is our top priority and intentionally putting him in danger defeats the whole purpose!"

"Major. For Christ sakes he's a fucking Army Ranger! He's got more training and experience than most Merc's! Taking on drug addicted gang bangers should be a breeze for him! Besides, I need to save RL-3's ammo supply till we start moving. Lord knows we'll need it when shit hit's the fan."

"Then go by yourself! You should…"

"Ma'am…" Leon said suddenly, cutting the two off. Isane looked at him for a moment and to her horror, she found the young Sergeant in full battle gear with his weapons at the ready.

"Ma'am. I can understand your situation completely. However, that little detail only implies if I had any intention of returning yes?"

Isane was speechless. Was this man seriously considering staying here? In this God forsaken hell hole? It didn't make any sense. What could he gain by being here?

Roland seemed to be thinking along the same lines. And was observing Leon with looks of suspicion and doubt, "Son. I appreciate the support. But you're not seriously planning on making a life out here are you? I guarantee you that it'll get old really quick once we start moving. And like it or not, sacrificing your chance of going home for a pretty girl is hardly a good reason…"

Isane's couldn't believe what she was hearing. Leon was doing this for a girl? She glanced at him and found the young man's face neutral and stoic, but there was an intense gleam in his eyes, like fire burning into the night.

"What I do is my concern. Though I do appreciate your help, I intend to stay by Miss River's side until she find's her father. That's my intention and nothing is stopping me… Nothing."

Isane didn't say anything. She couldn't. Leon made his decision, and there was nothing she could do to stop him. Her orders were clear that if the Aliens wished it, they would be free to stay. But in doing so, they would forfeit any means of going back. Powering the dimensional gate was an incredible feat in its self, leaving no room for half-hearted decisions.

"Sergeant Hawkins. You're aware that once you decide, there's no turning back. You will spend the rest of your life here in this dead world. And most likely won't be able to adapt well here. Besides, don't you have anyone back home you want to return to? Any friends?"

The answer came almost as cold as the Nuka-cola in her hand, "No Major. I don't. I never had parents and I joined the military the moment I was able. Comrades is all I had in my world, and they don't compete to what I feel now. And as appealing my world may seem to you, the truth of the matter is that it's nothing but a prison to me. The constant struggle between politicians, business men, and all the other bullshit that we have to deal with is enough to make anyone vomit. This place has freedom that my world will never know, and it's here that I'll spend the rest of my life…"

"Even if it means being alone?" Roland said seriously as he offered Leon a shot of his whiskey. Leon gulped the amber liquid without hesitation and replied with a small smile, " Yes…"

**Author's note:**

Originally I was going to stick a lemon scene in this chapter to empathize just how close Rin and Asa were. But I realized that it's a little too soon for that, nor the proper place to do it.

As for the obvious pairing between Leon and Amber. That wasn't intentional, it just happen that way. But trust me, their relationship won't fall into place very easily. Amber thinks Leon's going to leave someday and therefore will try to avoid him. Food for thought.

And many thanks to those whom reviewed my work thus far. Your comments were very encouraging and thoughtful, and I hope you continue to read my work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Bombs in the dark**

Butch knew the moment he'd stepped in, the constant wave of disappointment would follow suit, along with questions to his sanity why he came in the first place. But then he reminded himself that it was either this, or listen to Amber whimper for an hour. So he took a deep breath and stepped inside the Saloon. Just as he did, the odor of alcohol, sweat, and tobacco smoke hit him like a wave, causing him to recoil.

Once he got over the stench, he cautiously walked inside, ignoring the curious glances of the towns populous while he looked for a vacant seat. Course there wasn't, except for the lone seat at the end of the bar where a radio sat, and a rather ugly individual would occasionally tweak it before resuming his work. Butch studied the room again and concluded that he had no choice but to sit there, and hoped that the bartender would leave him alone.

So he shuffled on and took the seat, then spent a good five minutes absorbing his surroundings when the bartender grabbed his attention.

"Hey smooth-skin. You want something? A drink maybe? Anything at all?" Butch had a hard time biting back a few colorful words that described this character. The man literally looked liked he just walked from a zombie flick. His eyes were misty and cloudy like, his skin looked like it was pealing off, his nose was missing along with parts of his mouth. His voice was raspy, like he had a serious sore throat, and the stench was something to behold. However, despite this, Butch simply asked for water and continued to people watch, trying his best to forget what he saw two seconds ago.

"Ugly ain't he?" Said a voice beside him suddenly, causing Butch to glance over. The man that spoke looked like he'd been there for a while. His voice was slurred and his breath smelled like straight liquor.

"Yeah, so? What's your point?" The Tunnel snake asked while he sipped his water, ignoring the snickering from the others.

"Don't it bother ya? You want sum fucken' corpse serving yer drinks?" the man said in an irritated tone. Yeah, a fight was brewing really quick. Butch saw he had one of three options. One was to leave and hope the asshole didn't follow him. Two, he could fight the guy and have them both thrown out, with the possibilities of being jumped later by him or his buddies. Or three, he'd played along and hoped that his answers would pacify the idiot and leave him the fuck alone. And, for some reason, Butch felt like option two seemed more fun then one and three. Should he try?

That decision never came when a man dressed in a tailored suit, hat, and sunglasses suddenly came in between them, giving the drunkard some caps and replied," Sorry to intrude on your conversation, but I would like to have a chat with this young man if you don't mind…"

His voice was low, intelligent, and noticeably had a sharp edge to it. Butch suddenly felt every warning sensor in his head go off all at once as he observed the man whom stood out like a sore thumb in this shit hole. What was his damage and why the hell would he want to talk to him? But before he could form the question in his mind, Butch found himself sitting in front of the man in a worn arm chair, waiting for that very answer.

"Well, that was close uh? Couple more minutes and your situation would have been quite… undesirable. Drink?" he offered. Butch declined, to which the man simply shrugged his shoulders and poured himself a glass of the amber liquid. After taking a drink, the man set down the glass and then took a puff on his cigar. Butch could feel his patience growing thin, but his instincts practically told him to shut up and listen carefully.

"Alright. On to business. My name is Mr. Burke. And you. Well, are a very valuable individual who can assist me in my… endeavor…"

Butch didn't like where this was going, but nodded all the same, "Alright Mr. Burke, please continue. I find myself… intrigued…"

Butch of course was being sarcastic, trying to match Burke's vocabulary while butchering it with his slang. Burke however didn't seem to notice, and smiled in response. A rather creepy smile that reminded Butch of a shark ready to gore his prey.

"Splendid! Clearly years in the Vault has given you some insight on how things should be run. Ah, but I ramble. All I want from you young man is to do a simple task for me. But before I go into details. I want your humble opinion of this town…"

"Are ya kidding me? A town? This place is two steps away from being a scrap yard!" Butch replied, looking somewhat irritated.

"My, my. Then it would seem you and I are in agreement that if this incisive cesspool of a town were to… Go away. Why, who would even care. Certainly not you… Or I…"

It took Butch a minute to realize what was going on. This Burke was planning something big. And he was getting a front row seat.

"The nuclear bomb from which this town is named from is very…much alive. All it needs is a…little motivation. There's where you come in. I have in my possession, a fusion pulse charge. This device will allow you to detonate the bomb, from a secure location. Easy money my friend."

"How much are we talking Mr. Burke. After all, I am risking my skin for your… endeavor…" Butch replied carefully. Now knowing what Burke was planning, Butch needed to play along, or risk putting himself or his friends at risk.

"Heh heh. Well played young man. Well, since you put it that way, I'm willing to pay you 500 caps for the job. As well as an added bonus once you arrive at Tennpenny tower. So, what do you say?"

"250 up front. 250 later once the job is done. Deal?" Butch countered quickly. But Burke wagged a finger at him.

"Tut tut. Mustn't get greedy now. 150 caps."

"175, take it or leave it," Butch said evenly, making it clear that he wasn't going any lower. Burke seemed impressed by this, and extended his hand.

"I accept. Now that part of the business is out of the way. When do you plan to carry out your mission."

Butch was now thinking fast. He knew he needed to find Roland as fast as he could so he could put a bullet in this sicko's face. But he needed time.

"It'll have to be dark. Can't do it while that Confessor jackass does his usual yakking. And I need time to pack my things before I make my move. No doubt I have a long way to go before I meet you back at the tower."

"Indeed. Well, you do what you need to do while I make my own preparations for my own departure. Just make sure you don't get caught, or I'll find someone else…" Burke said darkly as he finished his glass, gave Butch his money, and left the table.

Once he was gone, Butch laid back in his seat and put a palm on his face and gave a frustrated sigh," What the fuck have I gotten myself into this time?"

_**Meanwhile, 2 miles away from Megaton….**_

It was close to dawn when Roland Law and Leon Hawkins made their way toward the Springvale school building. According to Lucas Simms, this place was housing a small gang of Raiders whom broke off from a larger contingent from the highway that sat to the south. Earlier that month, this small gang foolishly tried to attack Megaton. Stockholmes rewarded their efforts with hollow points, leaving three dead, two winged, and dozens of others running in the other direction. And as for the fate of their leader, was promptly then executed by Simms himself. However, despite this, the gang didn't vacate from the area.

Worried that the punks were going to try something more dangerous, Simms had asked Roland to scout out the area and eliminate any potential threats to the town. So here they were, he and Hawk, (a nickname that Roland decided to call Leon) on the outskirts of the school, looking for sentries and entry points to the war torn building.

"Nobody guarding the front. And all the windows are boarded up. So that just leaves the rear entrance… What do you think Hawk?"

"I think our Tango's are preoccupied with something. Since there isn't anyone guarding the entrance, It would be a safe bet they laid traps of some kind there. So going for the back door might be our best option."

"Ok, you've mention that the punks are preoccupied with something. Care to share this insight?" Roland asked while he checked his magazines.

"From what you told me, Raiders are either always on the move, or hold up somewhere where they can attack travelers and caravaners. Their last attack ended in failure, so what more could they get from here? Something is going in there that's keeping them here..."

"Yeah, I'm with you on that one. We'll leave our duffle bags near the entrance till we sweep the place. And since most of them are asleep anyway, I'd say we'll go in silent. Hand signals only. Thankfully yours is almost no different from mine, so things should run smoothly. With any luck, maybe we'll be able to finish this job without firing a shot."

The Ranger eyed the Regulator with doubt, "No battle plan has ever left the combat zone intact…"

"Ain't that the fucking truth. Alright, enough bullshit. Lets move."

The two immediately began to creep toward the building. With Roland taking point and Hawk scanning the rear, they got to the wall near the main entrance of the building, then slowly moved around toward the back. Course, they didn't have to go far. Just as they moved toward the back, there was a noticeably large entry way on this side of the school. From the way it looked, a rather large portion of the school had collapsed in on itself, exposing all three floors of the building. The basement looked liked it housed the gym locker rooms and showers, the mid still had desks and chairs from classrooms, and the crumbling second floor looked like a housing area for supplies. As for sentries, Roland could only count two. One was on the second floor smoking a cigarette and gazing out a window, while the second was on the first floor, huffing up on jet and humming little tunes to himself. Roland smiled darkly, this was going to be too easy.

The only real problem was that the one tripping on Jet was facing in their direction, and Roland knew there had to be one more somewhere else. So that left him with one option, take them out one by one with little noise as possible. Roland pulled Hawk toward him to where his mouth was almost to his ear and whispered his plan. Hawk acknowledged and unbuckled his Ka-bar.

Roland quickly crossed the entrance and moved toward the basement. The Raider on the second floor quickly jerked up from his chair and looked around.

"Hey Mike, is that you?" The Raider called out as he headed toward the rear entrance to where the it forked downward towards the basement. The guy on the third floor didn't even move. Roland sneered to himself as he carefully hugged the wall covered with wall lockers, scanning the area for number three. Then he found a door that led inside the school, and noticed another entrance further down. Choosing to secure this area first, Roland past the door and headed to the open entrance where it led to a bathroom. And there was number three, dropping a resume in one of the stalls with the door closed.

Roland raised an eyebrow. These guys spent half their time raping, robbing, and torturing people. Yet, here sat one whom was self conscious enough to shut the door while taking a dump. Roland shook his head and readied his throwing knife. Seconds later he heard a faint sound of gravel being disturbed, and then something large being set down.

'There goes number two. Just one and three now.' Roland thought as he waited patiently for three to pop out.

Five minutes later, heard another faint sound from above, this one had a bit of a gurgling sound. Yup, there went number one, now just left number three.

"Hey Lenny! Give me some shit paper would ja?… Lenny? God damn it! I told you fuckers I ain't playing this game!" The Raider cursed as he slammed the door open with his pants still down. His surprise was short lived when he found a knife embedded into his skull and crumpled to the ground. Roland quickly jerked out his knife and joined Hawk on the second floor where another door to the building was. Both agreed that working their way down was better then up, so with knife and pistols in hand, the two silently moved in, hugging opposite walls as they scanned the halls and rooms.

The place was quiet. Almost too quiet. Roland figured the dumb-asses probably didn't set up a night guard and were sound asleep. So, he instructed Hawk to clear the left side of the building while he went right. The area was clean, save the bits of supplies and equipment that the two found. They dumped the loot near the Foyer entrance and continued to explore to two floors. However, after the two discovered several areas that were littered with human remains including the corpse that hung on the walls, the two men decided to have a small court session. With Roland being the judge and Hawk the prosecutor, they concluded that the Raiders should be executed immediately, (a decision that took 2 seconds), So like vampires with a paper route, they moved from classroom to classroom, slitting the throats of their victims without remorse.

Once the both floors were cleared, the two carefully gathered all the weapons, medical supplies, and food they could find and left it near the Foyer on the first floor. Now all was left was to go through the library door that probably led down stairs straight to the basement.

"Alright, the door is locked up tight, so our only option is to break the mother fucker down. Weapons hot. Once we secure this floor, we'll charge down stairs and do a seep," Roland ordered as he readied his EM2 rifle. Hawk was already in position on the left side of the door, gripping his Heckler with anticipation.

"Got it."

"Good. Ok. On three. One. Two. THREE!"

Hawk shot two rounds into the door before Roland placed a well aimed kick and smashed it open. Then like clockwork, the two blood thirsty soldiers charged in, with Hawk scanning right and Roland scanning left. Hawk immediately spotted a target whom was in the process of getting off his mattress to reach for what looked like a machine pistol of some sort. Hawk fired a single burst and his target was down. Roland however wasn't so lucky. His target happened to be a rather pissed off dog whom was too close for comfort. So just when the mutt lunged toward him, Roland brought his leg up and with all his might swung his foot down, crushing the dogs head onto the floor.

"Clear!" Hawk called from his side. Roland nodded and ran to the stairs entrance and fixed his weapon down it while Hawk caught up. Once the Ranger was next to him, the two again hugged the opposite wall from one another with their weapons trained in front. Once they hit the basement, the two charged the next corridor and ran toward a forked area. Roland quickly took left again while Hawk charging straight ahead, and shot anything that didn't look friendly. When it was done, the two had taken down eleven Raiders in just twenty minutes.

"Huh. That went well. Hell, if I knew it was going to be this easy I would have brought Butch with us to train," Roland mussed as he and Hawk gathered up the remaining supplies.

"Maybe, but I'm going to have a quick look at that computer we found in the library, something isn't right…" Hawk replied as he jogged off.

"Alright. Make it quick though. I ain't carrying all this shit with me all the way back!" Roland called after him. As he waited, Roland began to rummage a fallen Raider when he heard a strange sound. Roland froze and focused intently on the sound. It sounded familiar, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what the fuck it was. It sounded like something gnawing on wood and plaster, and it was coming from the ground…

"Those stupid sons-of-bitches…" Roland moaned as he readied his Bullup. Just as he did, he heard Hawk coming behind him, and was noticeably in a hurry.

"Roland, you're not going to believe this."

"Let me guess, the mother fuckers found themselves an ant nest right?"

"Huh? How did you… Never mind. They didn't just find one. Apparently their new leader was making them dig a tunnel to the vault…"

Roland felt a mixture of agitation and anger. How stupid can a person get! These fuckers were trying to get into a fortified bucker by digging through it? They were design to withstand a nuclear bomb for Christ sakes!

"Well, that explains why they were still here. But I'm not in a mood to fight ants right now. And we're not hurting for food, so I think we'll call it a day before the Major tears me a new one.

Hawk didn't say anything but he did seem a little relieved as the two made their way to the ground floor. However, as they began to fill their duffle bags, both men suddenly heard something like large shuffling around on the second floor. Roland gave Hawk a tired look.

"Looks like our day just became more interesting…"

Hawk however shrugged, "Well. Is there a demand for ant meat?"

"Not really. But I'm sure the folks at the Brass Lantern would give us a good deal. Plus it would give Asa a Rin something to practice with. From experience I know there's only two ways to fuck up ant meat."

"Yeah… Anyway, is there any special way to kill these things?" Hawk asked as his focus switched toward an ant that was slowly crawling in their direction.

"If you're a good shot, take out their antenna's when their in a group. Fuckers get confused and start attacking each other."

"Right," Hawk grunted as he line one up in his sites…

_**Back in Megaton…**_

"What! What do you mean they're lost!" Isane practically shrieked on her Pip-boy, ignoring the strange looks from bystanders as they entered the common house. Things just keep going from bad to worse. Apparently their support from B.O.S had some how gotten themselves lost on rout to their location, and now needed assistance.

"Major, please calm down. I didn't say they were lost, only that we've lost their signal in the D.C. area. It may be possible they've been ambushed or their communicator was damage. In any case, you're only option is to either proceed to your objective now, or attempt to retrieve them."

"Sir, I don't have the man power to do either of those! Even if I managed to train them properly, this team won't be ready within the time parameters you've set for me!" Isane replied with a mixture of agitation and worry.

"I understand your situation Major. Which is why I strongly suggest that you ask Captain Law or Mr. Simms to make contact with one of their comrades. I'll foot whatever they require. Just make it happen."

"…Very well. I'll do what I can… Permission to speak freely?"

"You may Major. What's on your mind?"

"Sir…Father…Why me? We both know I've only gain this rank through knowledge alone. I don't have any real combat skills, or leadership qualities…"

"That's where you're wrong my dear. You only lack these things because you need experience. That's why I sent you here, with the Captain. I know he may be crude, but the Captain has demonstrated several times on how resourceful he can be when things get nasty. That is a very valuable skill, and one I know you'll learn when spending time there. Just be patient and I'm sure the two of you will sort out your differences in time."

'Yeah right, like hell that's going to happen…' Isane thought darkly.

"Don't role your eyes at me. I know what I'm talking about…" Her father said suddenly, causing her to freeze to the spot.

"I..I didn't do anything of the sort!"

"Sweety. I know you well enough to know when your feeling indifferent about my decisions. But trust me when I say this. Have complete trust in this man. Underneath that grit stands a proud and honorable soldier. And you'll have no one better to watch your back then him."

"….I'll try father…But before I go, there's one more thing that I need to discuss with you…"

"You mean the aliens?"

"Yes. The U.S. Ranger, Staff Sergeant Leon Hawkins. He…he wishes to stay here…"

"Does he now? Well… That is interesting… Do you know why?"

"I'm not entirely too sure… But I think it's because he may have feelings for one of the girls we've rescued from Vault 101."

"Ah… Now that's something you don't see everyday… Ahh to be young again. Kinda of reminds me of when I first met you mother…"

"Father? You're fine that he wishes to stay here?"

"Why not? He has plenty of time before we can reopen the gate. Even with the help of those other aliens that followed the other two, it will be at least a good year before we'll have enough power to reopen it."

"Well… That may be true. But I'm still worried. His skills are very valuable, and I know I'll need him just as much as the Captain…"

"If that's the case, then just ask him to join our organization. Or the other Vaulties. At least that way you'll have some control over the matter. Plus it would be a good excuse to send you more resources."

"Yes. That could work. But those kids from Japan… I don't want to sound mean. But don't think they will be able to adapt to this harsh environment. And I can't help but worry that this place might warp them in some way…"

"Just simply keep them in the rear lines. That's all you can do for now. Once you get to Big Town and fortified it properly, then they should be fine. For now, just try to get those Initiates to Megaton in one piece. That is your top priority now. Second, convince Mr. Hawkins and the Vault-dwellers to join our organization. I doubt they'll refuse your offer."

"Very well. I'll see to it that it gets done… And it was nice talking to you father…"

"You too honey. Just remember your training and you'll be fine. This is Commander General Soyrue, signing off…"

Isane sighed heavily. There was so much burden that needed to be handled, and yet, someone of her stature should be able to handle it. Well, a real Major would, not a book worm whom only gain rank by perfecting procedures and simulators.

"Is there something wrong Major?" came a soft voice from behind her. Isane instantly turned around with her hand on her CZ, only to curse herself when she saw Amata standing in the entry way of the common house.

"Sorry. I guess stress is finally getting to me," she replied apologetically. Amata however didn't seemed fazed and took a seat next to her.

"I can't blame you for feeling that way. With so many strangers here, I would be paranoid too. Well… That and the concept of babysitting isn't really appealing either."

Isane winced, "I.. I didn't mean it that way. I.. oh forget it…" Isane got up and was walking away until she stopped.

"How's Amber…" she asked awkwardly. Isane may have been trying to keep her distance from the everyone, but she couldn't help but worry about Amber, whom she considered the weakest of the group.

Amata was silent for a moment, looking slightly conflicted. After waiting for a minute, Isane sighed and began to walk away when Amata spoke up again.

"She'll be ready when it's time to leave. She just needs time."

"Don't we all," Isane muttered as she walked towards Simms shack.

**Authors rant:**

Sorry about the wait. Ever since Fallout Las Vegas came out, I've been playing none stop, like I was possessed. The things they've done with the game is a God send. The weapons, armor, different perks, and the hardcore mode makes it far more challenging, making you more active when carrying stuff.

And the mods have made the game play worthwhile.

The only few downsides to this game are the glitches, which happen often in the beginning for me for some reason, causing my game to freeze. Very annoying. That, and the final battle of the dam was a little disappointing. I was expecting all hell to break loose, like Mordern warfare 2 type chaos. (For those of you whom haven't played this game… shame on you) But what I got would be best described as a well written play that happen in sequence, making it feel like when this happen, then this happen. It's war, nothing happens in order. Your suppose to be thrown into confusion, forcing you to think faster and react quicker. Or you die. Making it a challenge.

But other than that, the game play was really good. Though the long walks were annoying. Again, they failed to include vehicles into the game, which I think would have made it more interesting. Like something from Mad Max, being chased by the Legion in makeshift dune buggies, or remnants of Hells Angles terrorizing the Mojave wasteland? Something that would make you scream "OH SHIT!" and run for cover. The only thing I came across that made me react like that was a death claw. Now, I know that may sound lame, but they made these fuckers more harder to kill. I was only able to wipe them out with a .50 cal anti-material rifle, using armor piercing rounds, with maxed gun points. And it still took more than one shot… in sneak mode… And God forbid you attack these guys in a group, cause they will fuck you up faster than a hooker on crack.

Well that's it, and though it's a little late… Happy New years guys. And here's hoping politics will get their shit together and stop worrying about popularity and more about our economy.

Cheers guys ^_^

P.S.

Don't be shy in telling me your opinions of my story. Just make sure its detailed so I'll understand where your coming from.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Trouble, by the Megaton (Part 1)**

Things that day had slightly improved since Isane had spoken with her father. Simms thankfully was able to send a message to a contact of his to find B.O.S. stragglers. The only snag was that it might take a good month before they would be able to reach Megaton. Assuming they weren't already dead or severely injured. But Isane was thankful never the less, as it became one less thing she needed to worry about in the present, and some sort of progress was being made. Now all that needed to be done was to procure some supplies, methods to move it, and train her new recruits on how to be soldiers.

The last item was something she knew that only Roland and Leon were able to do, being real soldiers themselves. All Isane could really do was organize them and maybe teach them a thing or two about discipline. A skill that Roland seemed to only put into practice when using force. A factor she hoped to curb.

As Isane left Simms home, she was suddenly confronted by Roland, whom looked rather tired, ragged, and most likely furious.

"Say Major, could you stand there for a moment and make sure no one takes our shit?" Roland asked rather dryly. Isane could only imagined what had happen to these two. Their clothes were torn here and there, scratches and cuts were visible all over their bodies, and their weapons, which were in better condition when they left, were now in a state of dents, nicks and dings. Like they had been using them to bash something with.

"…What happen to the two of you?" a rather perplex Isane asked as she watched her two subordinates haul their bounty inside the town. Roland gave her a look that suggested that something else had happened that he didn't anticipate. A fact she found rather amusing.

"Major. Raiders is one thing… A whole colony of fucking ants is another. Hell, Hawk and I almost ran out of ammo when their fucking queen decided to poke her fucking head out!"

Isane felt bad for them, but the image of them running around with ants on their trail caused her to giggle a little. Roland stared at her for a moment before sighing.

"Well, I'm glad that our torment this morning has brought such cheer to your day. But we need to sort this stuff out and start training the kids."

Isane nodded, "Your right. We need to give those guys something to do to keep their minds off things."

This statement was mainly aimed at Amber and Amata, whom both have barricaded themselves in the common house and haven't stepped out since. Rin and Asa did their best to cheer them up, but the misgivings in the vault had left the two in a state of grief. Butch was another worry. Ever since last night, Butch had been rather edgy, becoming startled at odd times and constantly looking over his shoulder. When she explained these turn of events to the two, only Leon showed any sign of worry. Roland however brushed it off as nothing.

"After leaving their protective vault, are you really that surprised that they were going to act like this?" Said Roland as he handed Isane a duffle bag.

"Well, no. But I just wished there was a way to help them cope with the situation. I don't mean to baby them or anything. Its just I feel hopeless…"

Isane took her fathers advice, and completely left herself open to Roland. Her feelings of doubt, worry, and her desire to earn his trust. Even though she half expected him to debase her in some way, Roland's reaction caught her off guard.

"Major. You got one of three choices to choose from. First, if you want to just to get the mission done and over with. Don't get attached to them… or us. Second option, if you feel the need to help them, then prepare to integrate them into your life, and their burdens. And course there's the last option…"

"Which is?" Isane asked quietly, though she had a deep feeling that she wasn't going to like it.

"Simply kick them to the curb and be done with them. After all, your only job is to protect the aliens right?"

Isane suddenly felt like a cold hand had just clutch her heart and gave it a horrible squeeze. How could Roland even consider those as options? To even think of such a thing was unreasonably cruel.

"Captain, are you honestly suggesting that I should abandon them to this God forsaken place? They don't even have a home for pities sake!"

"But that's not our problem, or our mission," Roland countered coldly. Isane suddenly felt the urge to punch the man. How could he be so cold to these kids whom could easily parish from the harsh condition without any survival training. Isane looked Roland in the eye and responded heatly, "Be that as it may, I feel its my responsibility to make sure they have a fighting chance. Plus they have skills we need and to simply abandon them is just something I can't bring myself to do…"

Roland suddenly smiled, "Then why are you trying to distance yourself and trying to help them at the same time? You can't do both, so you might as well get in there and do what you can. Even if it doesn't fix the problem, simply being there to help them is usually enough to help them figure out what to do from there." So I suggest you ask them to join your unit before anything else. I'm sure Hawk won't mind since he's staying here right?"

Despite the unnecessary mind game her Captain just put her through, Isane at that moment felt a great weight lift from her, and more so when the young sergeant nodded in agreement. Though she hated Roland's guts, she couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you… To the both of you. You guys get that gear to Simms place while I gather everyone."

"Well do Major," Roland called after her as she tossed the duffle bag back to him and jogged back towards the common house, feeling far better than she had been in days.

As the two men watch Isane leave, Leon eyed Roland for a moment before sighing, "You certainly have a round bout way of lecturing someone. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were testing her morals."

"More like her doubts. From what I've seen she tends to over think things occasionally. And even though she could convince a blind man to give up his walking stick, she still lacks the ability to bond with others on a personal level while maintaining a professional stance. A skill I'm sure you had to learn before you became a sergeant. Am I wrong?"

Leon though for a moment before shrugging, "Yes and no. I always had a way with people, though there are times where I think I just have a natural ability to manipulate them to suit my needs."

Roland cocked an eyebrow before shaking his head, "I know a con artist when I see one. You pal, aren't one of them. Now lets cut the sentimental crap and get this gear stored."

Leon watched as Roland grabbed two duffle bags and began to saunter off towards Lucas's place. Leaving him with just the one and the bag of ant meat that they were selling to the Stahls over by the Brass Lantern.

"Guy marches to a different beat every time," Leon mussed, hefting his load and following close behind. Soon after they dropped they bounty, and received payment from Simms for the job. The pair decided to grab a drink by the Brass Lantern when Butch suddenly appeared around a corner and dragged them to a secluded area behind the Clinic. Leon, tired and hungry, was about to give Butch a mouthful when he noticed his rather enlarge eyes that practically screamed fear.

"About time you guys came back! We've got a big problem!"

"Yeah, I've been fighting Raider shit heads and fucking ants all morning with very little sleep. And the longer you keep me from my whisky is how long I'm going to hang you by your thumbs!" Roland replied in a irritated tone. Leon doubted that he would actually do that, but he needed to find out what was going on before the situation became too heated for rational thought.

"Butch, calm down. What's the problem and what exactly do you want us to do about it?" Leon question calmly, attempting to show that Butch had his undivided attention. Butch however must have misunderstood because he suddenly grabbed Leon roughly by the collar and pulled him about 3 inches from his face, "Listen, there's a crazy son-of-a-bitch in a fucking suit who wants to blow this town to kingdom come!"

"What was that? What's his name?" Roland asked suddenly while Leon managed to pry Butch's hands from his neck.

"His name is Burke or some shit. He asked me to install this fusion pulse thingy to the bomb and meet him at Tennpenny tower when I got done. Kept going on about this place being a shit hole and needed to go away. I figured since he's a first class nut case. You guys would wanted to be the first to know," Butch explained quickly, his eyes darting everywhere as if he expected the guy to jump out suddenly.

Roland stood there for a moment, rubbing his chin, "Well, this would be a valid reason to shoot the bastard. But I need Simms permission before I go in there. So lets find him first before we deal with your friend. Hawk, he's usually hold up over by Moriarty's. Shadow him and keep that Glock handy. Knowing him, he won't go quietly."

Leon felt uneasy, but he nodded regardless and left the two. His walk however felt like he was walking into a bear den with a pointy stick. Unlike Roland, Leon's skills was purely offensive or defensive, not sneaking around like an assassin. That's was the special forces job. Leon however was the only one in the group who had the skills to deal with a combat situation, one that he'd hoped wouldn't become too sticky when the smoked cleared.

As he entered the bar, Leon took care to walk in calmly, using his peripherals to scan everything till he found a man in a grey suit to his right while he walked by. Leon decided to pick a seat over by the bar counter where Burke was in his line of sight. From there, he ordered a bottle of whiskey and chatted with a guy with an eye patch, and with any luck, mask his true purpose.

Leon supposed it was around 15 minutes later that Roland finally came in. Like him, Roland walked in calmly, almost lazily. Burke didn't take any noticed till the Regulator started to walk intently towards Burke's area with a rather stoic expression.

"Greetings Mister Burke. It's been a while," Roland said calmly with a hint of ice in his tone. The Regulator kept a small distance between them and had his hands to his sides. Leon instantly felt uneasy at that moment. How was Roland suppose to defend himself in that stance? Wait, was **he** supposed to do it?

That answer came when Burke replied smugly "Oh come now Mr. Law. As you can see I'm just here enjoying myself in this fine establishment and haven't broken any laws. So I find it odd that you would even speak to me in such a… cold manner," Burke replied with a masked smile while shifting suspiciously in his seat. Leon carefully upholstered his pistol and slowly brought it up just enough so it was only an inch below the tables edge, praying that Eye-patch wouldn't give him away by scooting away or something.

"Well, since you put it that way. I heard from an injured bird that you were going to do something… rather unpleasant to this town. So I understandably came by to confirm my suspicions."

"My, my. Whomever told this tale has quite the imagination. But I assure you that I've done nothing of the sort. Nor plan too," Burke said with the same smile plaster on his face, like someone enjoying a private joke that only he was privy too.

It was around this time Roland dropped his act, his face turning into a cold hard stare with a glint of murderous intent behind his tinted glasses. Leon instinctually cock his pistol and readied himself.

"Your coming with me. Now." Burke stared hard at the Regulator, but nodded coldly and got up.

"Fine, lead the way."

Leon in horror saw Roland turned his back to Burke. And like clock work, Burke's right hand dug into his coat pocket. Then a moment later, Leon found himself with a smoking gun; Burke's still form on the ground with a large wound in the middle of his forehead, a red mess on the far wall, and a look of surprised forever plaster on the man's face.

This kind of thing was normal for Leon. His combat instincts were honed to the point that if any danger would arise, he would react accordingly. But he disliked the fact that his mind blanked when he did. Cause to him, it meant he didn't have control, leaving room for mistakes.

Roland however seemed rather impressed by the display and gave him a satisfied nod, "Nice reflexes kid."

Leon however shot Roland a very angry look," Don't give me that shit! Some forewarning would have been greatly appreciated you overconfident fuck!"

Roland cocked an eyebrow, "Come on Hawk. You didn't honestly think we came here to chat did you?"

The young Sergeant could feel his temper rise, which was rare even for him, but Roland had done what Leon should of known would happen. Like Isane, Roland was testing his worth, and got the desired results. But what angered Leon more was that the man didn't seem the least worried of the consequences if he'd been mistaken. Roland's confidence was so outrageous that it was to the point of irritation. No wonder Isane got annoyed so easily with him.

"Whatever, I'm going to report to Isane and grab a drink…" Leon relied in a tired fashion.

As Roland watched the poor man leave, he glanced toward the remaining occupants that were in the bar. Gob was going on in a oblivious fashion, cleaning the glasses on the counter. The two customers at the bar were now just peeking over to see if the coast was clear. Nova peeked from the second floor to see what had happened, and Colin was staring at the still form of Mister Burke with distaste.

"Well since you've made the mess. Why don't you clean it up?" Roland suddenly wished that Colin was closer to the kill zone. At least that way he could of made an excuse to why he got shot. Either way though, Roland was in no mood to drag the stiff all the way out. So after he grabbed Burke's 10mm silencer, he turned to the two remaining customers. "Hey you two, I'll pay you 50 caps each to toss this thing outside the city walls. Whatever he's got is yours."

The two men jumped up immediately and began to pilfer through Burke's pockets before taking the time to grab his limbs and drag his corpse outside. While the two men dragged the body out, Roland popped in a cigarette and smiled toward Nova who was on purposely giving him a good view of what was under her skirts, or more accurately, what wasn't.

"You free right now?"

"Sure, but lets scrub you down first. You look terrible," the red head purposed while sauntering down the stairs. Roland gave her a lady killer smile with a lewd twinkle in his eyes, "Sure, as long as you don't mind scrubbing my back while on my lap."

"He what?" the Major nearly screamed as Leon sat on the ruin loveseat at the common house.

"Yeah, so Butch. You don't have to worry about him anymore… Oh look, speak of the devil," Leon mussed darkly. The whole group quickly turned to where he was looking and saw two men drag the body of Mister Burke down the street towards the main gate. Asa and Amber gasped in horror while Isane and Amata gave sighs of frustration. Rin had a look of disgust and Butch seemed relieved that his problems were now gone.

"Ok guys. Now, I know there have been… issues since me and Roland been gone," Leon continued, noticing an air of uneasiness within the group, "But we need to start to prepare for the road ahead. Amber and Amata, I want your two to start working with Doc Church in his clinic. He's already expecting you so don't worry, just do what he's says and learn as much as you can alright?"

The two nodded half heartedly and made their way toward the clinic. Leon gave them a worried glance before he turned his attention to Butch.

"Now Butch, I know you deserve a break from the nonsense you've been through, but I need you to head over to the water plant and help out with what you can. Some skills in engineering will help us greatly."

"Yeah yeah, I hear ya. I'll just swing by the Lantern really quick before I head up there," Butch groaned as he dragged his feet. "Hey Rin and Asa, you two might as well come with since your going to be the cooks in his trip."

"Coming," Asa called, though still looked rather disturbed at the sight that she saw earlier.

As they left, Leon hefted a sigh and gave the Major a tired look," Ma'am, I think I'm beginning to understand your pain involving Roland."

"That's Captain… oh forget it. It's not like he cares what his rank is anyway. But yes, his methods are rather taxing. No doubt he's up there right now drinking and whoring around right about now," Isane said with disgust.

"Yeah, most likely. But on the flip side, he only took his cut with him. And we have enough gear now to barter with the traders when they show up… Say, are we forgetting someone?"

Isane gave him a look of confusion, " To whom are you talking about?"

"You meat bags are worse than the Captain," a voice said suddenly.

"EEEEEEK!" Isane screamed in surprise and fell off the sofa while Leon jumped two feet in the air in the same fashion. Somehow the hulking form of RL-3 had managed to sneak up on them and now stood in the doorway of the common house.

"Jesus H. Christ! Where the hell did you come from?" Leon demanded with a hint of irritation.

"The sky Sergeant blindside. Now that I have your attention, Lucus Simms has ordered me to go and find those tin heads that got lost somewhere. So I'll be gone for a while," RL-3 responded with his usual rude humor.

"Eh? Wait, Neither me nor Roland gave you such an order!" Isane countered while picking herself up.

"No, but this is a mission that command sent you correct?" The giant asked as he moved out of the door way. Isane's jaw would have dropped to the ground at that moment if it hadn't been attached to her.

"How did you know that? Wait, have you've been screening my calls!"

"Yes ma'am, I have. Though rest assured that I'm not the least bit interested in your social problems. Now if you excuse me, I got over 15 weapons systems to test on this trip," the robot said in a creepy fashion. Isane was glaring at the giant for last comment, but then realized that the death hulk might take this chance to level the D.C. area.

"W..wait! Don't use all your ammunition! We'll need it for Bigtown!"

"I'll make a shopping list when I get back," RL replied in the same bored tone.

As the two watched the hulk leave, Isane fell back on the sofa and sighed heavily. Though she was glad that something was getting done, she'd wished that they'd asked for her consent first.

Author's Note:

Sorry it took so long guys. Work's been hell and I'm trying to find a better paying job. No luck so far but I'm getting there.

Here's thanks to those whom read and reviewed my story:

Vlad Taltos: My sole Loyal reader.

Steinerdavion2183: My beta, whom I owe to his/her helpful criticism. (thanks man)

Liloni: hadn't heard from this little guy in a while, so can't say what he/she is…(sorry :p)

Negative-Z: A fellow fan of Shuffle! the anime series.

I thank you guys for giving my story support and hope you'll continue reading and reviewing my work. Without readers, why bother right?

Reviews and Healthy comments are greatly appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Trouble, by the Megaton (Part.2)**

For the next few days, time thankfully progressed more smoothly than Amber had hoped for. She and Amata seemed to have calmed down now that they were busy at the clinic. Tales of their experience and gentle hands flew across the town like a wave, along with other crude remarks that left her a little worried. Leon however took matters into his own hands by patrolling the main street, keeping a wary eye on the group, to which she was grateful for.

Asa and Rin's training were also progressing nicely, in fact, it was because of them that business at the Brass Lantern seemed to rise steadily, as Asa somehow managed to find a way to make the ant meat taste better by turning it into some sort of stew. Rin meanwhile was progressing with his English pretty well, and now was able to have a decent conversation with someone. And, as it turns out, Rin was quite the gentlemen. Though he didn't see it that way, Asa pointed out how easy it was for Rin to swoon women with his kindness and proved it by how he acting around town.

As for Butch, despite his complaints, was progressing in his new field and in doing so improved the water system by a margin. Though this seemed little, the fact that he made such progress in three days was the real feat.

Roland however continued to loaf around at Moriarty's, and only came out to see how the group was doing. It wasn't till the forth day he instructed Leon to start physical training with the group, once in the morning and once at night, with each session two hours in length. Butch and Leon understandably didn't have trouble with the sessions, followed by Asa and Rin, whom were familiar with it since their school performed similar exercise. She and Amata however struggled because they never did this kind of thing before. Plus with their extra duties as doctors, their first few days were hell on their bodies. But they managed to continued on, and eventually were able to keep up with Asa and Rin.

The exercises themselves were simple enough. Push ups, sit ups, and a couple of the others that had strange names that Amber never heard of, like the flutter kicks. But things started to pick up when Leon had the group run in the heat so they could adapt. She succumbed to heat stroke their first time, and later Rin and Asa, then by Amata and Butch. Isane herself almost fell victim to it, but managed to survive along side with Leon. After a day of rest and a very important lesson on hydration and salt intake, the group started the endurance training again.

The group didn't take the training too well, as Leon was using his old drill Sergeant routine to whip them into shape. And more than once they said he was being a little too hard on them. Amber however didn't see it that way. Yes, Leon's training session have been intense, but she knew deep down that he was doing it for them. The Wasteland was a harsh place, and they couldn't hunker down in Megaton for the rest of their lives. Plus the training and assisting Doc Church at the clinic had helped Amber distract herself from the numbing pain in her chest. It was still there, but it wasn't as painful as it was before. And there was times where Amber would catch Leon giving her a worried look. That was why she couldn't stop. Not now. She needed to become stronger in order to search for her father.

But there was something else too. When she helped out in the clinic. It wasn't like the times in the Vault. These people had real illnesses. Not like the common cold or stress related headaches. These people were often succumbing to things involving radiation, food poisoning, drug addictions, severe cuts and bruises, infections, and dehydration. The sense of responsibility was much higher here; and with it, a deeper satisfaction. To know her skills were really helping people numbed her regrets from the Vault. Or maybe she felt obligated to repent. She honestly didn't know, but Amber did know that once their training was completed here, the whole group would be relying on her for medical assistance, and she was determined to not let them down.

Course, after the sixth day, her body was telling her a completely different story. Every movement she made caused great pain, not to mention her body felt like lead and anything she did was like she was stuck in slow motion. Thankfully she wasn't the only one. Even the Major, whom been keeping up with Leon was looking rather tuckered out. So when Leon told the group that Sunday was their day off for rest, Amber wanted to jump up in happiness, only to be sorely reminded on why this day was given to them.

So she and Amata spent the day just wondering around town. Talking to people and hearing the latest gossip. But the thing that kept nagging at her sat behind her with the ever-so-present prophet. The bomb. It stuck out like a sore thumb, and the fact that it was still armed made her very nervous. Sure, Mr. Burke was now gone. But that didn't mean another psycho path might pull the same stunt down the road. Something needed to be done. Her only real problem was that neither she nor her childhood friends had any knowledge concerning of how a bomb worked. So she was stuck. Strangely, a blessing came in disguise the next day, a day where things picked up rather quick…

It was around evening when Amber and the others got ready for their usual PT session. Everything was normal up the point when she heard a high pitch whistling sound come overhead. Amber turned to look, but suddenly found herself being tackled to the ground with someone roaring at the top of their lungs, "Get the fuck down!"

Seconds later, Amber heard something like a low thud followed by a high pitch sound. Her ears were ringing, she was disoriented and confused, and couldn't understand why she could see Leon yelling but couldn't hear a word he was saying. Then suddenly, like someone jacked up the volume on a T.V. set, Amber could hear chaos raging around her. People were yelling and screaming while she could hear Roland, Sims, and Isane barking orders to those who would listen. Amber then felt herself being picked up by a strong hand and came face to face with Leon.

"Amber! Are you alright? Can you stand?" Amber suddenly realized that she in fact couldn't stand, like her legs were made of rubber.

"Leon, I..I can't stand! My legs won't listen to me!" Amber replied with panic.

"Its alright, you're just experience a little shell shock! I'll guide you back to common house where the others are. Just lean on me, you'll be fine."

Amber could only nod as she hobbled along, trying not to realize just how close she was to Leon or how tightly his gentle but firm hands were gripping her side. As they walked along, Amber soon realized what the sound was and saw the destruction that it caused. The explosive hit the Church of Atom directly, destroying the second story and most likely killing everyone inside. People around the area got peppered by the shrapnel and were now limping around bleeding.

Amber suddenly could feel her legs again, and immediately stood up straight and faced Leon, "I'll be fine, you go help Roland and the others while Amata and I take care of the wounded."

Leon gave her a surprised look, but quickly shook it off and smiled, "Atta girl. Just keep your head down and don't do anything unnecessary alright?"

"You too," Amber replied, and, without thinking, gave Leon a quick peck on the cheek before running off.

(-)(-)-)-)

The young sergeant stood there for a moment, torn by wanting to stay by her side, but instinctively knew that assisting the others with the on coming threat was more important than his personal feelings. So with effort, he ran up the stairs and eventually found himself with some of the townsmen on top of the wall that Stockholms usually perched himself at. All were armed to the teeth, however, Leon was worried that the enemy might take this opportunity to fire another artillery round with them all clumped together like this.

"Fuck! It's a tank! Those cock sucking uncle fucking shit-heads have a God damn Tank!" Roland roared angrily. Leon looked to where he was pointing and sure enough, there it was. It was a Sherman, a tank used by America in WW2. But this one had a shorter barrel with jagged metal spikes and barbed wire snaked around it save for the back. And sitting in the gunners hatch looked like a soldier wearing black body armor and had a white spot that he couldn't make out from this distance. Roland however must have recognized it, but most of it was drown out by his course language that he used often when irritated.

"Do we have any rockets? Missile's, anything?" Isane asked while she scanned the area with her binoculars.

"No! We barely have enough ammunition to hold those fuckers off! Major! How many on foot?" Roland blared while readying his Mauser.

"I can't tell, most are hiding behind the tank!" Isane replied with clentched teeth, most likely wishing their robot hadn't left just yet.

"Not for long there're not! Sergeant! Make a squad and flush them out! Me and Stock will try to snipe them from here! Their just taking pot shots, so use cover. And for God sacks don't move in a group!"

"Got it! You three, follow me!" Leon hollered, running down the stairs toward the gate. The men in question was eye-patch from the other day followed by Moria's body guard whose name he forgot, and finally the Enclave preaching old man, Nathan. All men were armed with semi-automatic weapons, two M16's and a AK-56. But the conditions of the weapons were questionable, and none of them had grenades. This meant they had to strike hard and fast.

As they cleared the gate, Leon immediately ran toward the wreaked car that was near by. Once there, he peeked over and scanned the area. The tank hadn't moved, and strangely it didn't fire it's main weapon.

"Sergeant! Catch!" Roland hollered from above. Leon turned around in time to catch a makeshift radio that looked like it had seen better days.

"Take some pineapple's too! Try to take the tank intact, but no hero bullshit you hear?"

"Got it!" Leon hollered back. Quickly he gave two grenades to each man before reviewing their plan. Which was simple enough, flank the tank, neutralize any hostiles and capture it. Leon decided to take eye patch with him and move right while the others flanked left. Their biggest problem was that the tank sat on a hill near the broken highway. Meaning it could rain down death and destruction at any time. But there was one thing that kept gnawing at him. Why wasn't it firing? It was painfully clear that their target was the bomb, plus even with a short barrel, the tanks shots would have gone straight no matter what at this distance. If they wanted the plan to work, they would have either moved to higher ground or moved far back so they could arc their shots. But it done neither. Something was afoot.

As they neared their target, Leon became fully aware that even if the main gun wasn't firing, it didn't mean that it's secondary weapons would too. Almost as soon they got within 100 meters, two 30 calibur machine guns began chattering at them, filling the air with dangerous lead, pinning both parties down.

"Fuck this man! You guys deal with this shit!" Patchy hollered before trying to make a break for it. Leon instinctively tackled the moron down before hot lead tore him apart, and after dragging him back to the safe haven of their rock where a somewhat colorful exchange began with the two threatening to beat the living dog shit out of one another, followed by a hasty plan to split around the rock and force the gunner to choose while they find cover, then repeat the process till they reached the enemy.

(-)(-)-(-)

"Dear God, they're going to get killed out there! Captain, can't that rifle pierce armor plating?" Isane asked desperately as she watched Leon and his makeshift squad dart around recklessly to avoid getting killed. Roland however, gave her a look like she was the dumbest thing on the planet.

"You're kidding me right? Do you want me to move mountains next? Wait, how bout I walk on water?"

"Ok, stupid question. But why didn't you take the shot when the commander was out?"

"Cause this fucking scope is torn to shit. I was hoping to get it replaced before we headed out again," Roland growled angrily as he tossed the scope in question and began to adjust his iron sights.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm one hell of shot, but with the wind like this I need more time to place a shot. And unfortunately, 30 seconds isn't enough at this range."

"Damn! So what can we do? They clearly were trying to take out the bomb, and judging by the fact they're not firing their main weapon means they either ran out of artillery or saving it for their next attempt on the bomb."

"My thoughts exactly Major. But even with that disadvantage, they still have machine guns to pepper this place good. But judging on the fact they haven't moved, I'm guessing that things is running on diesel…"

"Diesel?" Isane asked, looking rather confused. Roland however didn't seem surprised by her lack of knowledge.

"Yeah, one of the fuel's they used till hydrogen powered motors became more popular. Now how they got their hands on that, I have no idea. But these fuckers are going all out if they decided to use that scrap heap to take us out. Seriously, who the fuck has the assets too…"

Roland paused, his face warped into a deep frown that he usally made when he was thinking really hard. If the situation had been less lively, Isane would have teased him with the amount of smoke coming out of his ears. But Roland must of figured out something, for his thoughtful look immediately turned into one that bordered on violence and rage.

"Tennpenny… That caviar eating scotch swilling prick! He's the only asshole who has the money and the time to do this shit!"

"But how? He couldn't have known already that his hit man was dead could he?" Simms pointed out, receiving a tired look from Roland.

"Simms, think about it. It's been almost a week since Butch made that deal with Burke right? I bet he sent Tennpenny a letter before Leon snuffed his ass. With this amount of time gone, Tennpenny figured his right hand bit the dust and decided to finish the job himself. What great way to do it then with Psycho addicted mercenaries.

"Great, so we know whom we're dealing with. What's the plan? Are we going to just sit here and let those guys get torn to shreds or what?"

"Actually Simms, I think Hawk just figured something out," Roland pointed out. Isane and Simms looked and saw Leon firing at the car near the tank for some reason.

"What is he doing?" Isane asked, completely confused. Simms however caught on and also began to fire at the pre-war car, followed shortly by Roland. Isane wanted to tell them to knock it off, but as soon as she tried to open her mouth, a large explosion roared in the distance. At first, she thought the bomb had gone off. Then, realizing that she hadn't been turned to dust, she looked off the distance and saw what had transpired. The car that they were shooting at apparently still had a working hydrogen engine, which they used as a explosive to neutralize the tank, which was now on its side.

"Alright, were going in! Are we taking prisoners?" Leon asked over the hand radio. Roland gave Isane a questionable look, "Your call Major, just bear in mind we don't have any place to put them. And letting them go is a really bad idea."

Isane sighed, "Then we have no choice. Sergeant, eliminate all targets and salvage anything you can find. We need all the help we can get."

"Understood," came Leon's stoic reply. Isane could tell he didn't like the idea either, but even he should have realized their situation couldn't afford to be humane.

"Is everyone ok up here?" Isane glanced over and saw Amber and Amata, both clutching medic packs and their pistols.

"We're fine. How's it look down at the church?" Isane asked, though suspected it was probably bad news. Amber sighed sadly, which pretty summed up her fears instantly.

"Their were no survivors in the church. Cromwell and his followers are all dead. Though judging by where they were, I'm guessing they died while having chapel. None of them looked like they suffered…"

"What about everyone around the impact area," Roland asked quickly.

"We have five that are in serious conditions, including Jericho and the younger Stahle. Seven others got some cuts but they'll live. And cause the church had some water pipes on the roof, we now have a water issue to deal with. Walter, Butch and a handful of others are doing what they can, but Walter guessed that the lower quarter might get a little flooded, and with that bomb still there…"

"Alright, we got it. You girls did a damn fine job. Go ahead and assist Church if you can, then get some sleep. Simms, go grab Moria and whomever has any mechanical skills. We got to get that tank running so we can move that fucking bomb…"

Meanwhile…

"Damn it Walter! Its no good! We got to shut this whole thing down or this place will turn into a fucking pond within the hour!" Butch roared as he continued to place make shift plugs to stop the water from gushing from the broken pipe. Walter and another citizen was busy trying to add additional pipe to be rewroughted to another in the area.

"Already did son! This water is just what's left in the system but cause were at the bottom, everything from up top is coming down here."

"Fucking great. I'm either going to drown or get radiation poisoning from that damn bomb! God I hope Leon puts one into those fuckers!"

Despite the situation, Butch and the other were able patch most of the holes within a couple of hours. But there was still a large amount of water , which submerged most of the craters lower buildings including the bomb. Doc Church was fine cause he had help from Amata and Amber to move his stock, which were conveniently in bags and medic boxes. The Stahls however weren't so fortunate. Most of their stock had to be moved only a handful at a time since most were in secured refrigerators. Even with Rin and Asa's help, they could only save half their stock.

However, the biggest problem was the bomb. Now that it was submerged in water, it was a strong possibility that it could contaminate the entire water system if left unattended too long. So while Moria tended to the captured tank, Simms gathered everyone in town to discuss on how to ferry the water out.

"Alright, now, obviously we can't wait for this stuff to evaporate, and thanks to Talon company, our usual means of extracting water is in pieces. So I want all of us to put our heads together and see what we can come up with.

"Can't you guys just repair that extractor thingy?" One called out, to which Butch immediately got up and explained, "Yeah, great idea. Cept there's a little problem," then he pointed at the large pool of water, "Unless you know how to fix shit underwater, I strongly suggest we come up with something better. Preferably something doable!"

"Do we have any buckets?" Leon suggested, and received some nodes, "Then why don't we make a daisy chain and carry the water outside? I know its going to suck, but till we come up with something better, this all we can do for now."

This of course was greeted with very little enthusiasm, but the daisy chain was certainly the best part of the plan. How it worked was they would have a long row of people that ran from the crater to outside and have buckets to be past back and forth. This little system was handy when dealing with large amount of items with no equipment to haul it. Course, the real issue was the they had only 10 buckets to pass back and forth, so of course the whole procedure took a while, with people taking turns to keep the chain going.

After three days of continuous work, the water level was low enough to hook up the Bomb to the Sherman and drag it out of town. The bomb was dragged two good miles before dropped in an area surrounded by rolling hills. So even if the bomb did go off, the hills would absorb the shockwave and send most of the energy skyward.

Although the damaged to Megaton was by no means small, the cooperation of its townspeople allowed a speedy recovery. That, and the addition of the tank to haul parts was a huge asset. Now with the latest crises adverted, the small makeshift team restarted their training, feeling more confident in themselves and their comrades.

Note from Author: Sorry for the wait. Been working none stop and catching up on bills... Fuck I hate taxes! Note to mention social sercurity, which I know won't be there by the time I retire.

P.S.

Some constructive feedback would be greatly appreciated. Please Review. I would at least like to get the illusion that I'm entertaining people with my work. Otherwise why bother?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Tin Soldier**

"Thanks guys!" the little boy called out as he walked away with a Caravaner named Wolfgang. Skip Thomson smiled and waved back, feeling somewhat satisfied to how his recent adventure turned out. For the past week, he and his fellow Initiate Janis Freeman had rescued the little guy from ants in his town. Course, these weren't just normal ants, these buggers actually had the ability to shoot fire, a concept that left most of the town in flames and 99% of its population dead. Since he didn't want to leave the little guy to such a fate, Skip naturally went in with guns blazing.

Course, what suppose to be a simple rescue mission took a major shift to running around in a subway filled with fire ants. Not to mention dealing with the idiot responsible for the whole incident. Skip, whom by now was stressed to the point where any rational thought was practically impossible, understandably wanted to strangle the guy with his bare hands. Jan however, being the scribe that she was, wanted to extract as much data as she could from the scientist. Thus leaving the task of running around in the dark tunnels of the metro while almost getting burned into a crisp on multiple occasions.

But now that was over, he and Janis could finally continue their journey towards Megaton and meet up with their new superior. However, no sooner did they pass the super market by the Potomac, a very large group of Raiders suddenly ambushed them. They quickly fled inside, only to realize too late that they've walked into a trap.

"Jan sweetheart. I think we need ter find a new hobby. Preferably one that doesn't get us shot…" the Irish accented Initiate humored dryly as the two of them held their ground at the very back of the Super Market. Their original intent was to find an exit, only to find a storage room.

"Shut up and help me with this. If I can just access this terminal, I should be able to hack into this tin can…" Jan grunted while she fiddled with the computer, using the one skill she had in abundance. Though she sucked at shooting, Skip couldn't deny that Jan's hacking abilities were second to none. However, that being said, it also meant he had to do all the dirty work when things went wrong.

"We got you meat sacks surrounded! Better start praying that God's going to save your sorry ass!" One of the Raiders hollered before spraying the area with gun fire. By his guess, Skip figured that the guy and his buddies were carrying Stens. Skip was packing an M4 assault rifle with an grenade launcher attachment, while Jan carried a damn 9mm pistol. Not the greatest advantaged, but it'll have to work.

"Alright luv. See what you can do with that rust bucket while I try to fend these ninnies off," Skip hollered before running toward the counter area just outside the storage door. In order to get where he was at, the Raiders would have to walk through a long hallway where he'd laid traps and landmines. So that left the Pharmacy counter.

As soon as he got into position, the Raiders fired again. While hunkered down, Skip quickly got out his signal mirror and used to find his targets. To his right where the bathrooms were, he had three guys hiding behind a shelf. To his center, four were perched on top of a pile of shelves taking pot shots. And way to his left, three more were slowly trying to make their way to the hallway. With a pillar to block his right flank, Skip quickly readied a shell and aimed for the center flank. Right after he fired his round, Skip quickly got to cover before the shell impacted his targets, sending debris and cans left and right. After the explosion, the Raiders to his right flank quickly fell back to regroup, allowing Skip to see their positions and open fire. Once he fell two more, the Raiders to his left flank quickly peppered his position with automatic fire, forcing him to duck.

"Isn't that rust bucket ready yet!?" Skip hollered, hoping like hell that Jan had managed to succeed.

"Just a few more minutes! I almost got it!" Janis yelled back, sounding more frustrated than confident in her success.

"Yeah? And I almost lost me top! Now stop screwing around and help me!" yelled angrily as he readied to take on the Raiders to his left.

Suddenly, a high pitch electronic wail filled the air, practically filling the area with fiery lead and death. Skip instinctively hit the deck, keeping himself as low as possible, wondering like hell on how these trigger happy freaks managed to get their hands on a mini-gun.

Then there was an eerie silence.

Skip carefully peeked up from his cover to access the damage and discovered that all the Raiders were dead, their bodies torn to shreds and torn limbs scattered about. Not to mention that half the market was now riddled with holes. But what caught his attention was the 7ft figured that stood at the entrance of the market. The guy was decked out in aT-51b power armor, with a mini-gun grafted to his right arm. On its left shoulder, it looked like it had a plasma cannon mounted on a turret, and would occasionally sway to side to side, as if it was scanning for something. Skip didn't move from his position. He didn't know who this guy was working for, and with all the hardware he was packing, he would rather continued his face off against the Raiders.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Janis suddenly asked, shaving ten years from his life.

"Dammit women! Keep yer fuckin head down! That thing just filled those blokes with lead and I don't want us to be next!"

Janis however gave her partner an annoyed look, "Skip, who besides us and the Commonwealth have that kind of fire power? Not even the NCR have that kind of tech yet."

"Look, that thing could be a rampant combat drone for all we know. And I don't know about you luv, I however don't like the idea of being turned into a cloud of red mist, just on the off chance that you'd be wrong," Skip countered strongly, only to see Janis eyes grow bigger than dinner plates and with a shaky hand pointed behind him. Skip looked up and saw the walking tank standing over them silently; as if he was contemplating on killing them or not. This standoff lasted for about 5 minutes before Janis had cracked and to scream.

"Do something you pile of bolts!" Skip face palmed a moment later, praying like hell that this was some sort of dream. Course what came next surprised them both. Suddenly, the iron giant began to sway its arms back and forth while side stepping the process, performing what one could pass off as a dance.

"Skip… Am I seeing this?"

"Well, unless we're having the same dream, then I see a 7ft walking death machine doing the moon walk…"

After that comment, the giant stopped, "Now that I have your full attention, your Mission Officer Major Isane is waiting for you in Megaton along with the rest of the squad. So grab your shit and lets go."

Both Initiates remained there stupefied as the hulk lumbered off, "Should we follow it?" Janis questioned.

Skip just shook his in frustration, "Tell that thing to hold on. There's a ton of stuff that we can use here and I no intention of leaving it." Janis nodded and meekly went after the combat drone while Skip got out his duffle bag and basically crammed whatever he could fit into the bag. Food, water, ammunition, hell, he would have taken the Raider's guns too if that damn robot didn't turn them into scrap metal.

Once he was done, Skip dragged the bloated sack outside to find his companion and the tin man waiting for him. When skip looked around, he found on the right side of the parking lot a pile of dead Raiders, already picked clean by the drone.

"You managed to get everything?" the robot asked as Skip dropped is duffle.

"Yeah, just about. You mind carrying this?"

"Sorry pal. I already got too much gear as is. You're just going have to trade from time to time with the misses here," the robot sneered as he began walking away, leaving Skip to grunt in frustration as he hobbled along, throwing the robot dirty looks.

Meanwhile, back in Megaton, the crew managed to remove most of the water from the town. Once low enough, Moria and a couple of Wastelanders managed to get the Sherman tank back on its feet and do some maintenance on it so they could pull the atomic bomb out. With the Church of Atom gone, no one was going to complain about moving the thing.

Once these tasks were completed, Simms was now able to give Roland the spare house that sat near the town gates. Isane was ecstatic and quickly had the group renovate it as a base of operations while they made more preparations for the big move to big town. Things were now running more smoothly and the group was getting stronger by the day. Now all they had to do was wait for the caravans to come so they could make the final push.

Inside the house, the group had their sleeping quarters on the second floor, the guys taking the left room while the women took the right. On the balcony near the stairs was tables for repair work and medical supplies. On the first floor in the living room were a sofa and some chairs where the group could go over battle plans and relax. At the rear end of the house was a small kitchen with a stove and a fridge, and next to it in a separate room was a small shower stall. Most of these items were already here from the last tenant, so it didn't take long for everyone to feel at home.

Leon and Amber where talking in the living room when Butch came strolling in with a big smirk on his face. And Amber, the ever curious kitten, gave him a very puzzled look.

"What's got you so chipper Butch? This morning you were griping and groaning about the laps we did around town."

Butch however just simply smiled and dismissed the whole conversation with a wave of his hand and walked up stairs, leaving Amber very confused.

"Uh, that was Butch right?" she asked Leon who simply shrugged. Truth be told, he didn't have the faintest idea of what was going on with Butch. But then again he had been spending most of his time with Amber as of late. Now that their training was done, he was able to drop the drill sergeant routine and have a decent conversation with her. Amber seemed award about at first, but after a few hours of talking about his past and his tours in his world, Amber was now taking a shine to him. But strangely she never mention about the kiss during the battle against the Talon Company. Maybe she was embarrassed about it, but that didn't matter. Now that he had the hint that she liked him, Leon wasn't going to let the opportunity slide away from him.

Just then Roland came in with a scowl in his face, "Is there any whiskey in the fridge?" he asked as he walked past them, obviously not waiting to hear an answer.

"There was this morning, but what happen to you? Did Nova finally drained your pockets or something?" Leon chuckled, but Roland was clearly in a foul mood because he gave Leon the finger before downing the whole bottle that he'd found. Amber looked annoyed by his behavior but kept her mouth shut as the Regulator continued to rummage through the fridge for another bottle. Once he found his quarry, Roland joined them and took a seat near the stairs.

"Fucking Nova's been giving me the cold shoulder for some damn reason. Keeps saying that she was worn out or some shit. I know it's her job but fuck! How can she be worn out four days straight! Who's fucking her brains out!" Roland ranted as he continued to down his second bottle. Both Leon and Amber gave each other a worried look. Yeah, Butch's behavior a second ago was beginning to get clearer now.

"Uh maybe someone new in town is giving her the works? Uh something like that…" Amber tried to say, doing her best to divert the damage away from Butch. Roland however wasn't paying any attention to her at all. Leon was a little peeved at his rude behavior, but then again it was Roland, so it was to be expected. Once the Regulator downed the bottle, he muttered a good night and went upstairs. Amber was now giving Leon a worried look.

"Think we should warn Butch? I mean I don't condone his actions but I don't want him to get strangled either!"

Leon however chuckled, "No need to worry about them. We leave in two days anyway, so this whole thing will settle down before you know it. But there has been one thing on my mind as of late."

"Oh? About what?" Amber asked, her eyes shining with curiosity. Leon chuckled and again and leaned closer to her.

"Remember yesterday during the battle? It happened just before you left to take care of the wounded." Amber looked confused for a moment, trying her best to remember to what he was talking about. Leon was smiling the whole time, waiting to see the cute reaction she usually made when she was either in trouble, or in an awkward situation. And sure enough, Amber face suddenly started to burn as red as her hair when it finally dawned on her.

"Uh…I… That is… I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking!" she all but stammered, hiding her face in shame. Leon smiled softly as he took a seat next to her and pry her hands from her face.

"You don't have anything to feel sorry for. But you also know what this means don't you?" Leon asked softly as his face came closer to hers. Amber swallowed nervously and shook her head.

"It means that I won't hold back anymore," Leon said before kissing her. Her lips were as soft as he'd imagined. Her unique scent overcame Leon's senses and suddenly he found himself kissing her more deeply. Amber didn't resist, instead, she wrapped her arms around his body and pulled him in more tightly. She obviously didn't know a thing about kissing, but Leon could sense her desire and willingness to learn. So he gently prodded her lips apart with his tongue, probing her mouth. Amber's tongue meekly joined in the fray, hesitant and shy, and gently tried to mirror Leon's technique as he continued the kiss.

Amber found herself practically melting at this point. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that this would happen. All her worries and doubts were pushed back to the further edges of her conscious as she tried to use what little technique she learned from romance novels to somewhat match Leon's skill. But he simply went a step further and done something completely different, like gently sucking the bottom of her lip. That alone almost made Amber dizzy and she gripped his arms more tightly, feeling her entire body grow very hot and aroused as her breast crushed against his broad chest. Amber couldn't hold back anymore, all her pent up sexual desires were now to the breaking point, and Leon was doing one hell of a job to make sure it happened!

When they finally parted, Amber was breathing very heavily, her heart was practically pounding in her chest like a jack hammer. She needed Leon, and she needed him now, but then a twinge of guilt suddenly overridden her lust and made her regret her actions.

"Leon… I'm not sure this is good idea. I… I don't want to fall for you and then one day found out that you… went home…" Amber didn't finish when Leon stroked her cheek softly with his hand.

"I'm not going back Amber. I've decided to stay here with you," he replied gently as he kissed her again, only this time he was kissing her forehead, her cheeks, the tears that were falling from her face as happiness and relief engulfed her. Now she didn't need to hold back anymore. Now she could reveal her body and soul to this man, this Outlander from another world.

"Then make me yours…please," Amber stammered, blushing like crazy. How could you tell a man to make love to you without it sounding dirty or perverted? Leon however smiled fondly and scooped her up in his arms. Amber suddenly felt like she was on her honeymoon when they walked into the girl's bedroom and locked the door. Now alone Amber was suddenly at a lost on what to do next. Do they just strip and do it? That idea embarrassed her to the point she wanted to run away, but Leon wasn't going to give her the chance to reconsider. Gently he lead her to one the bunk beds and laid her down while he got on top, then in one fluid motion, rolled their bodies so that Amber was on top. Amber blushed even harder now, was Leon expecting her to do all the work?! Or wait, did he want to take her cowboy style!?

Leon could sense her nervousness and pulled her closer, "Amber, I want your first time to be special. Take all the time you need, it's not a race."

Amber suddenly found some of her boldness returning and grabbed Leon shoulders so she could pull herself closer to his face, her breast sliding across his chest and increasing her desires tenfold.

"Thank you Leon, for being patient with me. But I have no idea what to do, so could you…lead?" Leon nodded and wrapped his arms around her with one hand rubbing her back and one stroking her butt, making her gasped unexpectedly.

"I'll take the lead, just don't make too much noise ok?" he replied with a warm smile. It was clear he didn't care if she made noises or not. But Amber didn't want to announce to the world that she was having sex, so she bit her lower lip and rested her head on Leon chest as he stroked her body with his skillful hands, stroking her spine and caressing her butt in ways that made her blush even redder.

"Leon…" Amber whispered before kissing him; gripping his shoulders tightly as her lover continued to work her body, sending shivers and leaving her breathless. She didn't even notice that she began to strip her clothes off. Drunk with lust, Amber removed her Vault suit with ease and tossing her glasses aside. Once done, she proceeded with assisting Leon with his clothing, which thankfully was easy since he took off his body armor earlier. As they both laid there naked, Amber scanned his entire body, looking at every chiseled curve just like he was staring at hers, leaving her burning with lust. After admiring each other's bodies for a moment, the two lovers changed their positions, with Amber now laying on her back with Leon slightly on top, leaning on one arm to prop himself so he could kiss her while his other arm caressed the rest of her body, causing Amber to moan softly. Amber could feel the moister coming from between her thighs, soaking the bed. She wanted him badly; Leon however continued to torture her with his soft kisses and gentle caresses. And when he started to move his tongue around her nipples, causing Amber to almost lose it; how long had she fantasized him doing this to her? To ravish her body and love her like a women; and not just a piece of meat. Things were progressing nicely until he moved from her breast to between her legs. Suddenly Amber felt herself become very self conscious and quickly closed her legs and covered herself.

"W..Wait, don't go down there! Not with your mouth!" Amber pleaded, not wanting Leon to smell the musk her body was now emitting. It wasn't like she didn't shower, but the idea of him going down there embarrassed her to no end. Leon however just chuckled and nuzzled his way in using his hot breath to finally force Amber to relent and give in to her desires. And the moment Leon tasted her womanly nectar, Amber practically came there and then.

"Ah!..Oh god, Leon!" Amber gasped, her back arching and hands shot out and grabbed his head, gripping his hair as Leon continue to savoir her sweet flower, exploring every fold and prodding his tongue as deep as he could possibly go. Amber didn't know sex could be like this. She took it for granted that all was involved was a guy sticking his thing in you and that was that. But Leon was doing something she never even read about. He was making Amber have orgasms with his breath alone, or when he nibble on her ear and said her name in a husky voice. Amber couldn't take it anymore. She needed him now!

"Leon, please…" Amber pleaded and she spread her legs, adverting her gaze to hide her blush. Leon smiled and slide himself across her body while wrapping his arms around her, his cock near her threshold.

"Amber, I won't lie. This will probably hurt. But it will pass I promise you," he said gently while he rubbed his cock against her moist folds, causing Amber to whimper in desire.

"I don't care Leon. I want you. Make love to me, show me your body and soul," Amber replied as she readied herself, doing her best to relax her body as much as possible. Leon nodded and as gently as he could slide his cock inside her till he felt her fragile barrier. He then started to move his hips slowly, sparking intense pleasure in Amber that made her breathless. Amber never knew her body was sensitive, not even when she touched herself. But this was on a whole different level. As Amber began to moan and gasp, her body began to move on its own and without warning, Amber wrapped her legs around Leon, forcing him to pierce her soul. There was some pain, but strangely that disappeared shortly after. Amber didn't stop moving, not even when Leon tried to make sure she was ok. Amber however only responded by kissing him deeply and rocking her hips. She had finally done it, she lost her virginity, and to someone she truly cared for. Amber felt happiness mix in with her lust as she continue to move her hips, grabbing Leon's hand and crushing it against her breast.

"Leon! I think I'm going crazy! Oh god, don't stop! Make me cum!" Amber pleaded, not caring who heard her. Both of them where now covered in sweat, their bodies meshing against one another. Amber could feel herself drifting away, her breaths quickening as if she ran a 100 miles. Then a huge feeling engulfed her so suddenly that it almost frightened her if it were not the wave of intense pleasure that followed shortly after. Amber had came, and shortly after she felt Leon release his precious seed inside her, sending her over the edge and one orgasm led to another, causing her claw Leon's back with her fingers and could feel her eyes roll back as her legs wrapped around her lover tightly. When the waves of passion finally subsided; Amber's whole body collapsed on the bed; completely exhausted, but in a pleasant way. As she laid there in her lover's arms, Amber could feel herself drifting off to sleep, her dreams dreamless and her heart lighter.

Author note:

Sorry for the long wait guys. Other stories got me preoccupied. So hopefully this chapter should hold you down for a little bit. Please review, that's the other reason why I haven't been updating that much.


End file.
